Misteriosa-mente por Afalstein
by Titi25
Summary: Cientos de personas desaparecidas son un mal comienzo para un caso. Pero eso fue antes que la UAC descubriera que un viejo amigo estaba entre ellos.Y antes de que dos de sus agentes desaparecieran justo frente a sus ojos. Ahora, JJ y Reid deben hacer frente al extraño mundo en el que se encuentran atrapados, mientras que el resto del equipo intenta salvarlos de un peligroso culto
1. Cap I: El viaje

**MISTERIOSA-_MENTE_** por **AFALSTEIN**

**.:*TRADUCCION AUTORIZADA*:.**

**Nota de la Traductora: **Quiero dar un enorme GRACIAS a la autora de este fanfic, la genial: **"Afalstein"**, quien me ha concedido el honor de traducir su historia a nuestro idioma.

**UA **ubicado entre la 5ta-Temporada y/o el inicio de la 7ma. Temporada

**Mas notas al final**

* * *

**Capítulo I: El viaje**

* * *

"_Creo… basado en mi experiencia, que los callejones más bajos y miserables de Londres no cuentan con un registro más terrible del pecado que el campo sonriente y hermoso"_

**_-Arthur Conan Doyle_**

* * *

"¿Cuál es la gran prisa?" Morgan le preguntó a Prentiss, cuando lo arrastraba con ella a la sala de conferencias. "Pensé que aún no teníamos ningún caso sobre la mesa"

Prentiss se encogió de hombros e hizo su camino para tomar asiento. "Me temo que no sé más de lo que sabes. Hotch solo llamó y dijo que ya venía, y que trajera a todos a la sala de conferencias, AHORA. No dijo de qué se trataba. Parecía que estaba en medio de una llamada con alguien más"

"Debe ser por eso que no ha llegado" Morgan advirtió, dando un vistazo a la habitación. Reid se hallaba reclinado al respaldo de su asiento, estudiando el techo con profundo interés. Rossi estaba sentado en silencio, con las manos cruzadas sobre el regazo. "JJ sigue estando..."

"...Estoy aquí." La rubia se abrió paso entre ellos. "Emily, ¿por qué no me dijiste que teníamos una reunión? Todo está como muerto allá afuera, empezaba a preguntarme si ya se habían ido, con un caso"

"Yo... No sabía que estabas aquí." Dijo Prentiss. Morgan y ella intercambiaron miradas.

Reid levantó la vista. "Hola JJ. ¿Ya regresaste?"

"Sip" JJ tomó asiento

_Hubo un breve silencio. Y una obvia preocupación. Reid iba a decir algo pero, se detuvo y contrajo el entrecejo. Morgan, Rossi y Prentiss mantenían sus expresiones –cuidadosamente- en blanco._

JJ tosió. "¿Dónde está Hotch?"

"Varios turistas han desaparecido en el desierto del condado de Eddy, Nuevo México" dijo Hotch, cuando llegó al salón, mientras dejaba caer algunas carpetas sobre la mesa. "Todavía no se han encontrado los cuerpos pero, entre coyotes y buitres, las autoridades locales no esperan hallar ninguno"

"¿Cuántos?" Morgan preguntó, mientras abría el archivo

"El informe inicial fue de dos" Hotch respondió. "Parte de una gira turística por los pequeños pueblos del país." Al llegar a la cabeza de la sala, se volvió y vio a JJ. Su ceño se contrajo. "JJ, ¿no te queda _todavía_ una semana o más de vacaciones?"

"Sí" JJ asintió. "Hotch, aquí dice que desaparecieron al mismo tiempo. ¿Están seguros de que se trata de un asesino serial? Dos parece un número muy pequeño para que nos llamen"

"...Sí" Hotch estuvo de acuerdo y se volvió. "Y cuando comenzaron a investigar, las autoridades lo consideraron como un incidente aislado. Pero, al interrogar a los locales, descubrieron algo mucho más preocupante"

"Son..." Reid, quien estaba muy por delante de los demás en la lectura, miró el papel en sus manos. "¿Este reconteo es preciso?"

Hotch asintió, sombríamente. "Aparentemente. No es raro que los turistas desaparezcan en esa zona específica. Ninguno de los lugareños se sorprendió al enterarse de la pareja que faltaba. Incluso, al sheriff parecía no preocuparle. El dueño de una de las tiendas dijo: _«__la gente desaparece en el desierto__»_"

"Aún así... ¿Ciento treinta y siete?" Reid insistió

"… Que se tengan confirmados" Hotch asintió. "Puede haber más, todavía están recibiendo nombres de los moteles y las estaciones de servicio"

"Esto... No parece posible" repuso Morgan, mientras leía el archivo con escepticismo. "Quizás fuera posible al principio, cuando la gente no sabía mucho sobre los asesinos en serie, pero en estos días, la gente sabe qué observar. ¿Cómo pudo escaparse con tantos?"

Hotch se encogió de hombros. "Aparentemente, la mayoría de los desaparecidos viajaban solos. Esta es la primera vez que nuestro sospechoso se lleva a más de uno, o al menos, es la primera vez que dejó al resto del grupo para informarlo"

"Se vuelve imprudente" el entrecejo de Rossi formó un par de pliegues hacia arriba. "Muestra una creciente confianza e inestabilidad"

"Quizás QUIERA que lo noten", teorizó Prentiss

"Es un deseo extraño en este momento" Morgan se opuso. "El hecho de que el sospechoso haya sido tan cuidadoso al matar a tantos indica que esta es una necesidad personal más profunda"

"La mayoría de los motivos en los asesinatos seriales SON necesidades personales muy profundas"

"Pero esto no es algo del tipo egoísta. _Si_, quiere satisfacer alguna necesidad dentro de él, pero _no_ busca aliviar su inseguridad. Entonces, ¿por qué el repentino deseo de atención?"

"Algo reciente debe haberle ocurrido", concordó Reid. "Tal vez se enteró de que sufría una enfermedad terminal y quiere dejar algún legado. O, inesperadamente, le sucedió algo que lo hizo sentir insignificante"

"Eso implicaría que, antes de _ese_ incidente, se sentía importante. ¿Un hombre prominente que perdió su posición?"

"Explicaría el comportamiento de la gente del pueblo"

"Aún estamos recopilando información" Hotch levantó una mano para detener la lluvia de ideas. "García está trabajando en compilar un perfil general del área y las estadísticas sobre la gente del pueblo. Pero en este momento es importante que salgamos a Carlsbad lo antes posible. Despegamos en veinte"

* * *

"Población menor a cincuenta y cuatro mil habitantes" Morgan levantó las cejas

"Y cerca de la mitad está en Carlsbad, que se encuentra a casi setenta millas de este lugar" señaló Reid. "Es un condado bastante grande. Aquí dice que tiene un promedio de doce personas por milla cuadrada. Si restamos la población de Carlsbad, eso daría como seis punto dos personas por milla cuadrada"

Morgan lo miró con el ceño fruncido. "¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que no estás redondeando?"

"Nos va a tomar como una hora para llegar a Carlsbad" Emily se mordió el labio. "REALMENTE voy a odiar esto"

"¿Qué tipo de personas entrevistaron las autoridades?" Morgan preguntó, volviéndose hacia Hotch

Hotch no apartó los ojos de la pantalla en sus manos cuando le respondió. "Hay una cafetería/estación de servicio en la que el grupo de turistas se detuvo. A partir de allí, hablaron con algunos rancheros con propiedades cercanas. También hablaron con los camioneros que frecuentan esa cafetería en particular"

"Nada resaltó en las entrevistas" dijo Reid, leyendo _–velozmente-_ en los reportes. "Todos los camioneros tienen coartadas para la mayoría de las desapariciones. Varios de los rancheros se mudaron al área en algún momento POSTERIOR a las primeras desapariciones, y el otro grupo, nunca va a ese restaurante en particular"

"Pero de alguna manera sabían de las desapariciones" Prentiss señaló. "Tal vez tienen un rencor oculto en contra del propietario y están matando a sus clientes"

JJ frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza. "Las noticias viajan rápido en una comunidad tan pequeña como esta. Me llaman la atención el dueño del restaurante y su esposa... Las desapariciones comenzaron una vez que estas personas se mudaron al área"

"Interesante, pero es más probable que sólo sea un problema con los datos" Rossi dijo, levantando la cabeza del archivo, por primera vez. "Recordemos que la mayor parte de esta información fue obtenida de los recibos del restaurante. No tenemos forma de saber si las desapariciones comenzaron antes o después de ese momento"

"Muy bien, _entonces_… ¿Cuál es el objetivo de guardar tantos recibos?" JJ insistió. "Entiendo que lo hagan por cuatro años. Pero ESTO… Esto va MÁS ALLÁ de «POR propósitos fiscales»"

"Definitivamente sospechoso" Reid estuvo de acuerdo y asintió. "Algo que debemos preguntar cuando lleguemos"

"Pero qué pasa con..." Morgan comenzó

… …

Cuando el equipo inició esta nueva tormenta de ideas, Hotch miró a Rossi, tan discretamente como pudo. El líder del equipo le hizo un gesto con el dedo y el agente de mayor rango se inclinó hacia adelante. "Necesito tu opinión." Murmuró Hotch. "¿Como la ves?"

Rossi no se molestó en preguntarle _quién_. "Me parece: Sobradamente capaz" se encogió de hombros. "Hasta ahora, su análisis del caso ha sido razonablemente preciso. Diría que está apta para el trabajo"

"Trabajar, después de una tragedia personal, es una señal de evasión, una renuencia a enfrentar la pérdida" Hotch repuso, en voz baja. "Volver a trabajar tan pronto... ¿Te parece saludable para ella?"

Una vez más, Rossi se encogió –sutilmente- de hombros. "Tienes más tiempo conociéndola"

"Has perfilado asesinos por más tiempo que yo" contrarrestó Hotch

Un suspiro fue la respuesta de Rossi. "Depende de muchos factores, entre ellos, la forma en que este caso pueda afectarla. Hubiese preferido que permaneciera fuera del trabajo por unos días más, solo para estar seguros, pero creo que estará bien, independientemente de todo"

"Y basas esa evaluación en... ¿qué, exactamente?" Hotch inclinó la cabeza

Rossi le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Ella está rodeada de sus amigos"

* * *

"Hemos actualizado la lista a ciento setenta nombres." El policía estatal informó a Hotch

Hotch y Rossi estaban en el auto que encabezaba una caravana de todoterrenos que se dirigía al desierto. "Es un trabajo lento... Básicamente, estamos revisando cada recibo y registro en el área, tratando de localizar a los propietarios de las tarjetas de crédito. Hemos estado trabajando con su agencia y la Oficina de Personas Desaparecidas, pero nos tomará algún tiempo"

"Bien. Pon a cada hombre que tengas en esa tarea, necesitamos tener una idea de a qué nos enfrentamos" Hotch asintió, mirando los nuevos nombres. "¿Hay algo en común entre las víctimas?"

"Nada que salte a la vista. Pero bueno, es la razón por la que pedimos su ayuda, ¿cierto?" El oficial le ofreció una sonrisa triste a Hotch. "La mayoría son solitarios, turistas de vacaciones. Estamos entrevistando a sus amigos... Por el momento, sabemos que muchos de ellos estaban atravesando la crisis de la mediana edad. Aunque eso no nos suena como un método de selección para un asesino"

"Ni siquiera algo que un asesino supiera" Hotch sacudió la cabeza

"Quizá sea solo un indicativo de la forma en que se recogió la información de los desaparecidos. No es raro pensar que la mayoría de las personas que viajan de esta manera estén pasando por algún tipo de crisis personal. El ángulo turístico podría tener más sentido: Que los turistas pudieran estar destruyendo la región, o una obsesión ambiental o, tal vez, una nostalgia asociada a la comunidad... Todo eso es más razonable"

"Lo que también podría tener sentido es que los turistas son ajenos para los residentes" agregó Rossi. "Tienen menos conexiones inmediatas y, cuando desaparecen, la gente simplemente asume que se fueron a otra ciudad"

El oficial tosió. "También es posible que solo sea un error en la información. Hasta ahora, solo hemos mirado en los restaurantes y las estaciones de servicio en la carretera, por lo que los turistas son los que aparecen en nuestro radar. Actualmente, chequeamos si algún lugareño ha desaparecido en la misma línea de tiempo"

"Retrocede algunos años" Hotch recomendó. "No sabemos la fecha exacta en que el sujeto comenzó a operar"

"La fijación turística encaja con la extraña apatía de la gente del pueblo" señaló Rossi. "Estarían más consternados si uno de los suyos desapareciera, pero mientras se trate de un extraño..."

Hotch concordó. "¿Qué más tienes para nosotros?"

"Tenemos retenido al dueño del restaurante y a su esposa, desde el comienzo de la investigación", informó el hombre. "No puedo detenerlos por mucho tiempo sin presentar cargos, pero pensamos que querrías echarles un vistazo. Ver si puedes sacarles algo"

.

* * *

"Podemos descartar al dueño, prácticamente no sabe nada" Morgan concluyó, entrando en la sala de observación. "Su esposa se encarga de todos los clientes, él solo cocina y abastece. Sabía que la gente estaba desapareciendo, pero afirma que como a nadie más en la ciudad parecía importarle, pensó que no había cualquier cosa de qué preocuparse"

"Entonces, eso nos deja a la esposa" Hotch miró por el espejo de dos vías. Una mujer con sobrepeso, de aspecto desaliñado y cabello castaño-canoso que estaba sentada al lado de una mesa de metal. Tenía los brazos cruzados y parecía muy molesta. "¿Qué sabemos sobre ella?"

"_Babygirl_ dijo que es de aquí y vivió en la ciudad toda su vida. Su padre murió cuando era joven, por lo que la criaron unos parientes cercanos. Los registros de ingresos indican que tuvo que fajarse en un trabajo u otro a lo largo de los años" Morgan informó. "Su marido también es local, su novio de toda la vida, según dicen. El restaurante es de su propiedad, pero es probable que otros lo comenzaran sin que dejaran algún rastro de papel para confirmarlo, y ellos, simplemente, continuaran hasta hacerlo suyo"

"Ambos pusieron su corazón en ese lugar" Hotch asintió. "Ese es un ángulo que podemos usar"

"Hasta ahora, el perfil no nos grita «asesino en serie»" Morgan se encogió de hombros

"Los registros oficiales solo cuentan la mitad de la historia" Prentiss se acercó al cristal. Mira ese labio inferior sobresaliente, la leve curva en la nariz, la forma en que dobla los brazos a la defensiva. Esta mujer ha pasado por dificultades"

Morgan frunció el ceño, mientras reflexionaba. "Su marido parece un tipo contenido y callado... Pero, la _contención_ puede conducir a la violencia privada"

"Dudo que sea su esposo" Prentiss sacudió la cabeza. "No puedo asegurarte cuántos años tiene esa nariz rota, pero las posturas son un hábito, nada reciente. Además, esta es una mujer desafiante, no destrozada. Si su esposo la hubiera golpeado, ella lo habría dejado, o se habría defendido"

"Presenta signos de abuso, pero no actual" Hotch estuvo de acuerdo con ellos. "Y nuestro asesino no es de género específico"

"Correcto. Lo que significa que esta mujer NO ES nuestra asesina" Prentiss se dio vuelta para mirar a los hombres. "¿La viste cuando la trajeron? Odia a los hombres. No confía en ellos, no le gustan. Su esposo podría ser el único hombre del que no reciente, activamente"

"Quizás tampoco le atraigan" Hotch frunció el ceño

"¿Crees que es lesbiana?"

Prentiss puso los ojos en blanco. "Por favor. Ustedes son unos cerdos, su mente va a UN SOLO lugar" sacudió la cabeza y continuó. "No. Esta no es una cuestión de preferencia sexual, es una dinámica de poder. Ha sido oprimida por los hombres durante toda su vida, menos su esposo, a quien ELLA domina. En este momento, ella ve lo que está sucediendo cuando un hombre _juega_ con el poder en lo que es su lugar de ensueño"

"Así que..."

"Así que, si va a hablar con alguno de nosotros tres, lo hará conmigo" Prentiss concluyó

* * *

La voluminosa mujer levantó la vista y frunció el ceño en cuanto se abrió la puerta. "No le diré nada a nadie hasta que vea a mi abogada" gruñó

"Ya la llamamos. Está en camino" Prentiss se sentó frente a la dama y abrió su archivo. "Pero te das cuenta que insistir en un abogado te hace parecer sospechosa"

La mujer resopló. "La mitad de esos hombres ya se han decidido por mí" respondió. "¿Por qué preocuparme por las apariencias?"

"Debido a que, mientras esos hombres se fijan en las apariencias" respondió Prentiss, devolviéndole una sonrisa petulante. "Yo me fijo en los hechos. Como estos recibos que tienes. Todo lo que estos recibos me dicen es que es bastante extraño que los guardes por tanto tiempo"

"Oh, por amor a..." La mujer levantó las manos. "Esa es la pequeña manía de Earl. Nunca tira nada. ¿Pero sospechan de ÉL? Por supuesto que no"

Prentiss sonrió. "Tienes razón, ellos no creen que tu marido tenga las agallas para hacerlo"

"¿Agallas? Ellos podrían pensar eso" Había algo de _protector_ en el resoplido que soltó la mujer. "Demonios, Earl puede ser muy valiente cuando tiene la intención de serlo, solo que NO para matar gente"

"Entonces, ¿quién?" Emily preguntó

"Nadie de aquí" La mujer sacó la barbilla. "Somos gente decente. No como ustedes, chiflados de la ciudad"

"No te gusta la ciudad, ¿no?" sonrió Emily

"Ahí la has clavado" La barbilla de la mujer sobresalió aún más. "Todos ustedes, citadinos, pasan por esta pequeña y hermosa ciudad como si se tratara de un bache en el camino. Es un lugar magnífico, lleno de buenas personas, pero ¿les importa? No. Solo están interesados en las rocas"

Los ojos de Emily temblaron ligeramente. "¿Como los visitantes desaparecidos?"

"Esa gente", gruñó la mujer. "Entran al restaurante y apenas si compran una bebida. Sin darse la vuelta, moviéndose como unos demonios, sin preocuparse de a dónde van o qué están haciendo, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo y dinero del mundo"

"¿Dijiste que estaban interesados en las rocas?" Emily presionó

"Es lo único que les interesa. Salir a la nada, conducir al desierto. Dejan sus autos en el estacionamiento, la mayoría de ellos. Otros, siguen entrando y saliendo. Nunca se preocupan por volver a la ciudad, solo van de ida y vuelta al desierto" la mujer soltó, con una actitud molesta. "Están allí por semanas y semanas, pero ¿se molestan en alojarse en cualquiera de los buenos hoteles de nuestra ciudad? ¡No! Solo el desierto para ellos. Y van pasando menos y menos tiempo con el pueblo, incluso en el restaurante"

… …

Morgan lanzó una mirada a Hotch. "Parece que no todas las desapariciones fueron repentinas"

"Podría explicar la apatía de la gente del pueblo". Hotch se frotó la barbilla. "No piensan que los turistas están muertos, solo los ven como una comuna que amenaza su supervivencia. La xenofobia también podría contribuir, si es esto afecta a toda la ciudad"

"Entonces, la pregunta es: ¿qué pasa en el desierto?" Morgan reflexionó en voz alta, mirando de nuevo a la ventana

… …

"Dices que todos se fueron al desierto... ¿Alguna idea de a dónde?"

"¡Oh, por todos los cielos! si solo lo supiera", espetó la mujer. "Gente estúpida. Ni siquiera ellos mismos sabían a dónde iban. Muchos eran solo Hippies, hablando sobre un «sueño» que tuvieron. John los atrajo como moscas... Ese estafador, desvergonzado"

Emily se inclinó hacia adelante, solo un poco. "¿John? ¿Quién es él?"

"John Travis. Un poco menos que un vagabundo, ese hombre. Pero él sí que sabe cómo envolver a los fanáticos que vienen de la ciudad. Les roba su dinero con la promesa de guiarlos a su sueño y demás" la mujer agitó la mano. "Siempre está dando vueltas por el restaurante, cazando al siguiente incauto para estafarlo con su supuesto tour"

* * *

Hotch llamó a la puerta. "¿John Travis?"

"¡Voy!" gritó una voz desde dentro del trailer. Se oyó el ruido de una cerradura y luego, una cara delgada y sucia se asomó por la puerta. "¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?"

Hotch levantó su placa. "Agente especial Aaron Hotchner" hizo un gesto a un lado. "Este es el agente especial Spencer Reid. Estamos aquí para preguntar por Nicholas y Jane Harper"

Sorprendentemente, el hombre puso los ojos en blanco. "¡No! _Esto de _nuevo" murmuró. Al abrir la puerta, hizo un gesto. "Vamos entonces. ¿Ellos también van a entrar?" Preguntó señalando la fila de todoterrenos en el camino

"No, eso no será necesario" Hotch se volvió e hizo una señal a Morgan. Lo vio mirándolo por encima del capó del vehículo principal y éste le asintió en respuesta

Morgan ordenaría la retirada a los equipos SWAT que los acompañaban. Aunque él mismo se había ofrecido como voluntario para derribar la puerta y atrapar al hombre, salvo que Hotch vetó el plan.

El hecho de que algunos de los turistas habían regresado después de dar un paseo con Travis, sugirió que él no era el sospechoso que buscaban. Además que, una revisión rápida por parte de García reveló que Travis ya había sido investigado por la Oficina de Personas Desaparecidas, y lo habían declarado limpio.

Entonces, en lugar de eso, solo Hotch y Reid entraron para una conversación amistosa.

… …

El remolque estaba lleno y cargado. Hotch estaba bastante seguro de que percibió el aroma de la marihuana. Eso podrían usarlo en su contra, si era necesario.

Un gato maulló cuando entraron y luego saltó desde una computadora portátil extrañamente colocada sobre la estufa.

"Siéntense" dijo el hombre, acercándose a una cómoda destartalada

Hotch y Reid observaron el sillón raído y manchado de grasa, se miraron entre sí. "Gracias, pero esto no debería llevar mucho tiempo" dijo Hotch. "Entendemos que fuiste la última persona en ver a Nicholas y Jane Harper"

"Sí, los recuerdo" dijo el hombre, sin moverse, mientras abría un cajón en la cómoda

"Ofreció mostrarles las vistas del desierto"

"Están desaparecidos" agregó Reid

"Claro que sí. Y están aquí para ver si he enterrado sus cuerpos debajo de mi porche, ¿verdad? Harper, Harper..." Murmuró el hombre sucio, mientras hurgaba en el cajón. "Aquí están"

Les mostró una billetera delgada de color marrón y una cartera turquesa."Harper"

Hotch las tomó. "¿Esperas que creamos que esta pareja... te dio todas sus pertenencias?"

Encogiéndose de hombros, John Travis se acercó al portátil y lo encendió. "Crean lo que quieran creer" él respondió. "Pero nueve de cada diez veces, en el momento en que llegan a ese rancho, prácticamente me tiran sus cosas. Esos dos solo estuvieron aquí la semana pasada, ¿verdad?"

"El jueves pasado", respondió Reid, mirando el cajón con cierta fascinación. "Hotch, este cajón está lleno de billeteras"

"Y ninguno de sus dueños tiene sus tarjetas de crédito sobregiradas o sus identidades robadas… Por mi" Travis les señaló, haciendo clic en su computadora. "No soy tan tonto como para meterme en esa clase de líos. Aquí" abrió una ventana y apartó la silla, indicándole a Hotch que se acercara. "Echa un vistazo por ti mismo"

Hotch estudió la pantalla. El video fue tomado en el interior de una camioneta. Se veían a Travis y a un hombre joven de cabello oscuro con pantalones cortos de color caqui y una camiseta blanca, sentado en el asiento del pasajero.

De vez en cuando, la cámara se movía y se enfocaba en una chica de cabello castaño que vestía de manera similar, pero que ocupaba el asiento de atrás.

Hotch miró al hombre. "¿Tomas videos de todos tus pasajeros?"

"Después de que uno de ellos me ganó tres semanas de preguntas, sí" Travis resopló. "Es una pequeña cámara montada en el tablero. Todavía la tengo en la camioneta, si la quieres revisar"

Hotch reflexionó. Los asesinos seriales eran conocidos por tomar trofeos (y videos). Este hombre parecía un ejemplo clásico, sacado de un manual. Aún así, existía la evidencia irrefutable de que la pareja en el video estaba muy viva y, aparentemente, no se hallaba bajo amenaza ni coerción.

**_\- _****_"200 dólares" _****_Travis les estaba diciendo_**

**_\- "¿Hm? Oh, sí, sí" e_****_l hombre le entregó su billetera a Travis. Parecía estar mirando algo a lo lejos. _****_"Solo uh... Uh..."_**

**_\- "Mi Dios… Cariño", _****_dijo la mujer, inclinándose hacia adelante, sobre el asiento y con impaciencia, observando lo mismo que el señor Harper. _****_"Solo... Mi Dios"._**

**_En el video, Travis se puso a revisar la billetera. -"_****_No hay dinero en efectivo en esta billetera, tío"_**

**_\- "Oh, toma... Toma mi tarjeta". _****_El joven murmuró vagamente, quitándose el cinturón de seguridad y abriendo la puerta. _****_"Solo... No más de lo que necesitas"_**

**_\- "Hay efectivo en mi bolso, en la parte de atrás", _****_agregó la mujer, empujando la silla hacia adelante con entusiasmo y saliendo del vehículo_**

**_\- "Vale." _****_Travis les gritó. _****_"¿Algún mensaje que quieran que transmita? ¡Oye, chico!" _****_Gruñendo, el Travis en el video se acercó a la cámara. La vista se tambaleó de repente y apuntó hacia el parabrisas, mostrando a la pareja mientras corría por el desierto hacia un volcán extinto._**

"¿Y eso fue lo último que supiste de ellos?" Preguntó Hotch

"Claro que sí. Esa fue la última vez que los vi. Ellos..."

"¡Hotch!" la voz de Reid era extrañamente aguda. "Hotch, vas a querer ver esto"

El analista principal miró al desgarbado agente con el ceño fruncido. Reid estaba rígido, de forma antinatural, tenía la cara pálida y los labios desdibujados. En su mano, una billetera lisa y marrón.

Hotch la tomó, sin decir una palabra y la abrió. Una licencia de conducir muy familiar saltó hacia él.

_Jason Gideon_

Hotch, lentamente bajó la billetera y vio a Travis, quien miraba del uno al otro con leve desconcierto. "Este hombre..." Dijo, su voz baja y nivelada. "¿Lo llevaste a donde llevaste a los demás?"

Travis tomó la billetera y la miró. "Oh, sí. Él. Lo recuerdo, un tipo realmente amable"

"¿Lo llevaste al mismo lugar en donde desaparecieron los demás?" Hotch repitió, un toque de estrés apareciendo en su voz

"Sí." Unos pocos clics en la computadora y apareció un nuevo video. El rostro arrugado y cansado de Gideon se enfocó. Estaba mirando con desinterés por la ventana, mientras la camioneta aceleraba por la carretera.

"... Es realmente él" Reid respiró

"¿Y lo dejaste en ese lugar?" Preguntó Hotch, mirando la pantalla

**_Gideon de pronto pareció fascinado por algo que estaba a lo lejos._**

"Sí."

"¿Y nunca lo volviste a ver?"

Travis solo resopló. "Se los dije. Nunca los vuelvo a ver. Se van a esa montaña y no regresan"

Hotch retrocedió y miró a Travis. "Llévame ahi"

* * *

Los todoterreno llegaron rechinando a lo alto de la colina, atravesaron la delgada cerca de alambre y levantaron enormes nubes de polvo, mientras corrían hacia el volcán y el pequeño remolque a sus pies. Se detuvieron, haciendo crujir la arena y la grava, rodeando la casa rodante.

Oficiales de SWAT, vestidos de negro, saltaron de los vehículos, seguidos de cerca por el equipo de perfiladores.

En medio de todos ellos, se hallaba un viejo gordo con una camisa hawaiana, sentado en una silla de jardín frente al remolque.

Bajó su libro y parpadeó hacia las armas apuntadas en su dirección. "¡Hola!" les dijo. "Soy Zandi y ..." Hizo una pausa y frunció el ceño "... No tengo ni idea de por qué están aquí"

* * *

_"La __vida es realmente simple, pero los hombres insisten en complicarla"_

**-Confucio**

* * *

**Nota de Traducción II: **La autora de éste relato** (****Afalstein)** considera que su relato podría NO SER ser muy popular (atractivo) para el fandom, ya que (entre otras cosas) posee un cruce con un video juego.

A mí –por el contrario- **me encantó** por muchas y variadas razones: La riqueza narrativa que muestra, su singular forma de llevarnos al mundo imaginario en el cual se desarrolla la trama y la particular manera en que fue adaptado a la naturaleza propia de la serie… Así pues, independientemente de la popularidad (o falta de popularidad) de la historia, o de su carácter "sobrenatural" yo quiero compartir esta traducción con ustedes.

Como todas las historias que me gustan (o su mayoría), tendrá un foco en los personajes de Reid y JJ (y un pequeño desarrollo romántico en su relación).

Este **universo alterno** sugiere la terminación de la relación de Will y JJ por causas no señaladas, y un eventual florecimiento de algunos sentimientos entre los protagonistas (dependiendo de cómo lo leas, claro está). Básicamente es un CRACK FIC- así como un CASO FIC. También cuenta con la participación de todo el equipo (como he referido antes, podríamos asumir que tratamos aquí con el equipo de la séptima temporada, aunque la madurez de los personajes sugiere que se trata –más bien- de la quinta temporada del show).

Espero la disfruten, tanto como yo.

Si tienes alguna sugerencia u observación para mejorar la traducción (sin alterar el propósito de la autora), estaré contenta de recibir sus Mensajes Privados y editar (en caso que sea pertinente)… Gracias y feliz lectura.

**LOS COMENTARIOS SIEMPRE SON BIENVENIDOS.**


	2. Cap II: La Fisura

**.:*****MISTERIOSA-_MENTE_** por **AFALSTEIN*:.**

**Traducción Autorizada**

* * *

**Capítulo II: La Fisura**

* * *

"_Nada se parece más a un hombre honesto que un pícaro que conoce su oficio"_

**-Proverbio francés**

* * *

"Entonces, ¿dices que estas personas vienen aquí todo el tiempo?"

El hombre corpulento asintió -casi con diversión- como si estuviera en un bar, hablando de filosofía con un tío cualquiera, en vez de esposado (y sentado) en la parte trasera de un vehículo oficial.

"Todo el tiempo, agente"

Hotch lo fulminó con la mirada. Realmente no le gustaba lo bien que este hombre se lo estaba tomando todo. "Y tú haces... ¿Qué?"

"Los pongo en el buen camino", respondió

"¿Y qué camino es ese?" Intervino Rossi

Zandi sonrió. "El camino de los Colonos. El regreso de Los Menos. Los siete viajes y todo eso"

Hotch y Rossi intercambiaron miradas. A su alrededor, los funcionarios policiales -y los agentes del FBI- se desplegaban por el rancho, buscando algo que sirviera como un crematorio, desenterrando montones de tierra de aspecto sospechoso, bajando por rappel hacia el extraño cañón que se hallaba más allá. Entonces, nada había surgido.

"¿Dónde está ese camino?" Hotch lo intentó

"Ya te dije: Escucha el mensaje. Encuentra los siete viajes, luego... Entra en el árbol" Zandi hizo un gesto, una acción un tanto difícil cuando tienes esposadas las manos. "Realmente no estoy aquí para darte... _Respuestas_, ¿si entiendes?"

"¡No!, estoy bastante seguro de que tú estás aquí por eso, EXACTAMENTE," Hotch disparó de vuelta. "Y créeme, me darás muchas de ellas en la estación, de una forma u otra, así que empieza a pensar" hizo un gesto al conductor. "¡Llévatelo!"

Rossi lo miró, mientras el auto se alejaba con rapidez. "De verdad que no tenemos suficiente evidencia para arrestarlo, Aaron"

"Está escondiendo algo" Hotch discutió. "Podemos retenerlo por 24 horas, después de eso podemos presentar un cargo de «obstrucción a la justicia» y ver si eso le afloja la lengua"

Rossi lo consideró. "Puede que no sea capaz de aflojar su lengua, Hotch"

"No está loco. Es, _definitivamente extraño_, pero es más siniestro que loco. Tengo la sensación de que no es la primera vez que hace algo así, y DISFRUTA de la misteriosa rutina de respuestas" Hotch se volvió cuando Prentiss salió caminando de dentro del remolque, acompañado por varios oficiales. "¿Y bien?"

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Muchos libros y registros antiguos, pero no hay armas, moto-sierras ni nada que se parezca –remotamente- al equipo de trabajo de un asesino en serie" Prentiss respondió

"¿Viste algo que replicara a ese extraño símbolo de una mano que tiene pintado en la parte trasera de su remolque?" Rossi preguntó

"Una vieja camisa que tenía en el armario" Prentiss se encogió de hombros. "Por el aspecto de su trailer, perfilaría a este sujeto como un tipo relajado, prematuramente retirado. Hay señales de que solía a vivir a lo grande: Comidas gourmet en el refrigerador, algunos trajes en el armario. Pero que ahora, solo se apaña con lo que tiene"

"¿Qué de los libros?" Rossi preguntó

"Algunos arqueológicos, otros con rompecabezas, algunos más que no sabría cómo clasificar", respondió Prentiss. "Son una especie de mezcla, diría que -al menos- solía ser algún tipo de investigador, pero que ahora lee sobre todo por placer. Y le encantan los acertijos, está lleno de esa basura por todas partes" se volvió a encoger de hombros. "En este momento, voy con la teoría de que es un viejo heredero decepcionado del dinero, que de pronto se sintió aburrido e insatisfecho, por lo que comenzó a matar turistas para demostrar su valía"

"Esto no es Batman, y nuestro sospechoso no es el Acertijo" Rossi sacudió la cabeza

"Solo digo. _Si_ tuviera que pasar mis días en este lugar, también podría volverme loca. Quiero decir, no hay NADA aquí afuera" Prentiss miró a su alrededor, un amplio desierto abierto. "¿Por qué vendría alguien por aquí? ¿Por qué vendría Gideon por aquí?"

"Tal vez se dio cuenta del ángulo de las personas desaparecidas y quiso buscarlos él mismo" Rossi sugirió

"Jason dejó de trabajar porque estaba harto de todo eso" Hotch sacudió la cabeza

"Podría estar de acuerdo" Rossi admitió, "pero ambos sabemos que la vena de perfilador no te la puedes arrancar"

"Quizás. Pero aun así, Jason lo sabría..." El timbre de un teléfono lo interrumpió y Hotch buscó en su bolsillo. "García" respondió, presionando el altavoz. "¿Qué tienes?"

_"¡Pide y recibirás, Kimosabi!" La voz de Penélope García los saludó desde el dispositivo. "Investigué un poco sobre este personaje, Jeff Zandi. Escucha bien: EL PROFESOR Jeff Zandi, hijo único del fallecido Elias Zandi"_

Hotch solo parpadeó. "¿Quién?"

"¿El arqueólogo millonario?" Preguntó Rossi, acercándose un paso más

_"¡Ese mismo! El que acostumbraba a recolectar artefactos del sudoeste y desentrañar todo lo extraño e inusual. Quien murió en 1996, de un ataque al corazón, y no le dejó a su hijo nada fuera de la tierra desnuda en la que están parados"_

"¿Te fijas?" Prentiss sonrió de lado. "Problemas con papá. Quería probarse a sí mismo"

"¿Tratando de darle algún valor a la tierra devaluada que le heredó su padre?" Rossi lo consideró. "Puede ser"

"García, ¿qué pasa con la huella de la mano?" Preguntó Hotch

_"Auuuun trabajando en eso, oh sabio" __García sonaba un poco menos entusiasta. "Pero todavía no ha aparecido gran cosa. Todo lo que tengo son algunos graffitis y camisas de diseñador, y ninguna de ellas parece ser original"_

"Está bien. Sigue así" apagando el teléfono, Hotch se volvió hacia un oficial de policía que se acercaba. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Señor, es posible que desee venir conmigo", dijo el hombre. "Tenemos una... _Situación_"

* * *

"Reid, ya está, pasa de eso"

"¡¿No entiendes?! Estos huesos NO pueden existir"

"¡Entonces, no existen!" Morgan hizo un gesto hacia el cráneo y las costillas gigantes que sobresalían de la arena. "¡Vamos a decir que son de yesos y sigamos adelante!"

"¡Pero NO son de yeso!" Reid se lanzó sobre los huesos, mirando los dientes, sintiendo la textura de la cuenca del ojo y golpeando las costillas dentadas. "¡La textura, la sensación, la firmeza, no son consistentes con el yeso!"

"Entonces, ¿cómo se sienten?"

"¡Como huesos!"

"Bueno, bueno, ¡tal vez son huesos!"

"Morgan, ¡estos huesos no corresponden con ninguna especie de animal conocida, viva o no!" Reid gritó, levantando las manos con frustración. "Estoy familiarizado con el sistema esqueleto-muscular de cada criatura viviente o fosilizada, ¡y esto no encaja en ninguno de ellos!"

"Familiarizado con... ¡oh vamos!" Derek se burló. "Mira, reduzcámoslo un poco, ¿de acuerdo? Qué dirías si tuvieras que hacerlo: ¿Pájaro, mamífero o lagarto?"

Reid retrocedió y echó un vistazo largo. "Es un pez" él decidió

"¿Un pez? ¿En serio? ¿En el desierto?"

"¡Es lo único que cabe! Es casi como un tiburón, excepto que un tiburón tendría cartílagos, no huesos. Y esto es enorme... Casi como una ballena" lo estudió un poco más. "Y tiene colmillos"

"¡¿Colmillos?!, ya veo" Morgan sacudió la cabeza y miró hacia arriba. "¿Y cómo llegó aquí? ¿Cayó del cielo?, ¿la trajeron en el Tardis? o solo hizo autostop en una nave espacial, como dicen en una de esas novelas de ficción inter-galáctica(*)?"

"Que los peces caigan del cielo NO es una cosa descabellada, existen precedentes", respondió Reid defensivamente. "Un tifón puede recoger peces del mar, elevarlos por el aire y luego, los hace «llover» a la tierra cuando pierden su energía. La primera vez fue registrada en Singapur en 1861, pero incluso en 2012, hubo un ejemplo de ello en las Filipinas"

"Nuevo México no es una isla en el Pacífico, Reid" Morgan señaló. "Y han pasado años desde que un huracán pasó por aquí. El esqueleto de un pescado no pertenece a este lugar"

Reid se volvió hacia él. "ESTE esqueleto de pescado no pertenece A NINGUNA PARTE" insistió. "¡Te digo que este esqueleto no encaja con ninguna especie conocida!" se volvió a los huesos y comenzó a inspeccionar el interior de la enorme mandíbula "¡Y definitivamente NO puede ser un fósil, porque está a la intemperie y expuesto a los elementos! Se habría desintegrado o..." Se detuvo de repente

"¿Qué?" preguntó Morgan. "¿Resolviste el misterio del pez perdido?"

"No del todo" respondió Reid. "Pero encontré algo interesante. Aquí, mira"

Morgan dio la vuelta al cráneo para ver de qué estaba hablando el genio.

Pegada -de alguna manera- al interior de la mandíbula del esqueleto había un trozo de lienzo viejo, adornado con una pintura un tanto áspera: Cuatro tallos cortos que se extienden desde una espiral ligeramente alargada para formar un símbolo estilizado, tribal, de una mano.

"Oye, ese es el mismo símbolo que vimos en la parte trasera del remolque de Zandi" él lo notó

"Es el mismo tipo de tela, también", coincidió Reid, tocando las costuras. "Pero, ¿por qué pegar un símbolo como este en un esqueleto, falso o no?"

"¿Ritualista, tal vez?" Morgan sugirió. "Estos huesos podrían haber sido parte de un sacrificio de algún tipo. O... _Si pensamos que estos huesos son falsos..."_

"Son falsos. Tienen que serlo"

"Correcto. En ESE caso, entonces, tal vez, alguien los representó como las reliquias de algún nuevo tipo de culto. Digamos que estos son los restos del dios pez que cayó de las estrellas o algo así"

"Y decorarlo con el emblema del culto" Reid asintió con la cabeza. "Encaja. Pero la mayoría de los cultos usan imágenes que los representan, y se equivocan en el lado de los detalles, particularmente, para un objeto de culto, como estos huesos. Esta mano es notablemente simple... No es ni siquiera tan grande" estiró su propia mano para mostrar su punto

_Entonces, la tela emitió un sonido extraño, como un zumbido, y una parte del dibujo se iluminó._

Reid retiró la mano como si se hubiera quemado, tropezando y chocando contra el otro lado de la quijada del pez.

Morgan solo le dirigió una mirada extraña. "Reid. Esto es raro, pero no es insólito"

"Lo siento" Reid se las arregló para levantarse. "Simplemente... Se sintió realmente... Extraño"

"¿Extraño? ¿Cómo?"

"Como si me estuviera _llamando_... Bueno, no. Más bien, como si estuviera tirando de mí, señalándome... Bueno, solo... ¡Olvídalo!" Reid suspiró

"Vaaa-le" respondió Morgan, aún mirándolo con desconcierto. "Supongo que tendremos que traer a algunos forenses aquí para mirar esta tela, revisar si tiene incorporada algún tipo de almohadilla sensible al calor o táctil"

"Y POR QUÉ está ahí" Reid señaló

Morgan asintió. "Probablemente deberíamos revisar si la que está en el remolque funciona igual"

"No solo esa..." Reid miró la tela con renovada concentración. "He visto otras más"

* * *

"Señor, invadir la escena de un crimen es un delito muy grave" Hotch informó al hombre

"Lo sé" El hombre sonrió, levantando las manos. "Créame, no tengo la intención de interferir en asuntos oficiales. Pero, me preguntaba... Si podría echar un vistazo. Con su permiso, por supuesto. Solo una mirada rápida. Sin molestar a nadie"

Hotch observó al hombre. Tenía un leve acento europeo pero, _extranjero o no_, debía haber sabido cuán absurda era su solicitud. "¿Por qué es tan importante para ti, echar una mirada por aquí?" Preguntó

"Bueno, eso... Es solo que..." El hombre se echó a reír, rascándose la piel de debajo de su camiseta, de una manera avergonzada. "Es difícil de explicar... El volcán es solo... Solo... como algo que recuerdo" sonrió

"¿Has estado aquí antes? ¿Conoces el área?" Hotch lo presionó, quizás este hombre les podía dar alguna información

"Oh, yo no" el hombre sacudió su cabeza. "Vengo a Estados Unidos por vacaciones. Mis amigos creen que estoy un poco loco porque quiero ir a Nuevo México en vez de Nueva York. Pero..." Nuevamente miró con anhelo hacia el volcán. "Algo me llama aquí. Y quiero averiguar..."

De repente, la atención de Hotch fue capturada por Reid y Morgan, quienes habían aparecido -en silencio- durante la conversación, y ahora, estaban inspeccionando el letrero (medio caído) que se hallaba contra la cerca."Disculpe" dijo al hombre, levantando un dedo para silenciarlo "Reid. Morgan. ¿Qué pasa?"

Morgan levantó la vista hacia él, mientras Reid continuaba estudiando lo que sea que estaba en el reverso del letrero. "Oye Hotch. Encontramos otro de esos símbolos con la mano en un esqueleto extraño que estaba en el desierto"

"¿Esqueleto?" La ceja de Hotch se elevó

"No humano. Algún tipo de animal..."

"NO es un animal. Al menos, ningún animal que YO HAYA visto" Reid intervino

"... Podría ser falso" Morgan le lanzó a Reid una mirada exasperada. "De todos modos, la cosa de la mano se iluminó cuando Reid la tocó"

Hotch cerró los ojos. "Se dan cuenta de que tenemos un laboratorio forense por una buena razón"

"¿Cuándo hemos usado a los forense?" Morgan dijo en un tono burlón y señalando a Reid. "Revisamos la tela en el remolque e hizo algo similar, y luego, Reid recordó que había visto otra por aquí..."

"Apenas la noté, cuando llegamos" Reid respondió, girando el cartel. Allí, firmemente sujeta al metal, había otra tela con el extraño signo de la mano

Hotch frunció el ceño. "Un lugar extraño para pegar algo así"

"¿Una señal secreta de algún tipo, tal vez?"

"Demasiado expuesto para tratarse de una señal secreta" Rossi sacudió la cabeza y se acercó a Reid para estudiar el símbolo. "No está destinado a ocultar algo más, sino que lo dejaron clavado sobre el letrero, pero ¿para qué?"

"Muéstrales cómo se ilumina, Reid." Morgan sugirió

Reid asintió. "Parecen tener diferentes _respuestas_" informó a los demás. "El del esqueleto solo se iluminó hasta aquí" un rápido golpe al símbolo les mostró lo que él quería decir. "El que estaba en el remolque se iluminó un poco más... Hasta la mitad del espiral. Todavía no estoy seguro de lo que hará éste" Presionó su mano contra la tela

Toda la espiral que formaba la parte inferior de la mano se iluminó de una forma extraña. Hotch, Rossi y la mayoría de los oficiales que estaban por los alrededores lo vieron con interés.

"¿Significado?" Preguntó Hotch

Rossi se encogió de hombros. "¿Una elaborada búsqueda del tesoro? ¿Marcadores, tal vez, para diferentes escondites? La indicación sería «la espiral completa señala el lugar» y nadie sabría a qué se refiere hasta que alguno pone su mano sobre la tela"

"Podrían memorizar los lugares"

"No, si rotan los marcadores. Sería totalmente al azar"

"Eso implicaría un mayor nivel de organización de lo que suponíamos" murmuró Hotch, mirando al otro lado del desierto. "Perfilamos que se trataba de un solo sujeto y quizás..."

"¡Oye!" Un grito indignado lo interrumpió. Hotch se dio la vuelta para ver al turista europeo, a medio camino hacia la cerca, empujando a un oficial de policía para poder presionar su mano contra la tela

"¡Sácalo de aquí!" ordenó Hotch, cuando los oficiales finalmente alejaron al hombre

"¡¿Viste eso?!" gritó el hombre, señalando con deleite. La misma tela se iluminó, pero ahora, hasta el borde del dedo pulgar

Los analistas quedaron estupefactos.

"¿Quizás... Varía? ¿De acuerdo con las veces que se haya activado?" Reid arriesgó

Hotch sacudió la cabeza. "Oficial Ramírez" señaló al mencionado. "Por favor, escolte al Señor Benyskouy afuera de las instalaciones. Sargento Briscoe, haga que los forenses vengan a ver esto. Y que revisen a ver si pueden resolver la programación de este objeto y quién o qué lo construyó. Y…" dijo, dirigiéndose al equipo, "de ahora en adelante, utilicen GUANTES cuando examinen esos paños. Es posible que alguno contenga huellas digitales"

"Lo más probable es que esté demasiado confuso para distinguirse" Advirtió Rossi

"Aún así, debemos tomar precauciones" Hotch respondió. Su teléfono sonó y lo abrió de golpe. "Emily, ¿cómo van en el cañón?"

_"Hotch, será mejor que vengas aquí abajo". _La voz de Prentiss se oyó. _"Tienes que ver esto"_

* * *

"Está bien, aquí estamos " Morgan se quejó, mientras entraba a la estrecha cámara dentro de la cueva. Contando a los cinco agentes de la UAC y los tres especialistas forenses, el espacio estaba abarrotado. "Ahora, ¿qué es tan importante para que todos tuviésemos que venir hasta aquí?"

Prentiss, quien se hallaba de pie, cerca de una extraña construcción metálica colocada en una repisa baja hecha de piedra, situada en el extremo más alejado de la cueva, lo miró. "Bueno, yo solo llamé a Hotch, pero... Es mejor que todos lo vean. No estoy segura de que me crean de otra manera"

"¿Qué es?" Preguntó Hotch

"Algún tipo de mensaje" Prentiss respondió. "Aparentemente dejado para cualquiera que venga aquí. Creo que lo encontrarán _interesante_"

Reid apartó a Prentiss con un codazo, cuando ella comenzó a _juguetear_ con una máquina. "Aquí hay otras tres _cosas_ de esas… De tela" él susurró. "Una al inicio de la cueva, otra en un cubo y la última en la parte de atrás de la puerta por donde entramos"

"Sí, las vi" Morgan asintió. "Tengo más curiosidad sobre quién demonios puso puertas automáticas dentro de una cueva"

Se quedaron en silencio cuando Prentiss presionó un botón azul y brillante en el centro del aparato. Las luces parpadearon y luego, todos los agentes dieron un paso involuntario hacia atrás cuando la imagen brillante de una mujer apareció en medio de todos.

_"Shorah", _dijo la mujer. Era alta y de piel morena, con largas rastas y un tatuaje azul en la cara. Estaba vestida con prendas igualmente exóticas "_... reKUan treKleft..."_

Reid agitó un brazo que atravesó la imagen, sin resistencia. "¿Un holograma?"

"Maldita sea" Morgan estaba impresionado

_"... Preniv legloen b'rem..."_

"¿Rossi?" Hotch miró al agente de más edad, quien sacudió la cabeza

La chica, de repente, se dio un golpecito en la cabeza. _"Oh, sí. No en Dunny. No lo entenderán"_

"Ligero acento árabe" Reid señaló

"No es árabe... Es Dunny... ¿Qué es Dunny?" Morgan le preguntó a Reid, éste se encogió de hombros

_"Una vez más, las corrientes en la Fisura han comenzado a fluir" _dijo la mujer. Su holograma comenzó a moverse a través de la cueva. La forma espectral se paseaba a través de los agentes. "_Estuvo seco durante mucho tiempo. El agua ha comenzado a fluir de nuevo, desde el desierto. La tormenta está cerca"_

"Parece que tenemos razón en lo del culto" Morgan sonrió de lado

"Definitivamente suena así" Rossi asintió, pero su rostro parecía preocupado. "Es extraño que mencione el final del juego. Los asesinatos sugirieron un marco de tiempo más continuo"

Hotch se inclinó hacia Prentiss. "Esta es la segunda vez que ves esto. ¿Tiene más sentido para ti?"

Prentiss sacudió la cabeza. "Aparte de lo obvio, que la mujer es delirante y tiene algún tipo de complejo de Mesías, no puedo entender ni una palabra de lo que está hablando: Ciudades ocultas, misiones y cosas así. Sería más fácil si no hablara en metáforas"

"_¿Has oído hablar de la ciudad_?" preguntó la mujer holográfica, mirando hacia la puerta. "¿_La ciudad profunda, la antigua Uru? Donde había poder para escribir mundos. Durante miles de años la ciudad floreció y vivió debajo de la superficie. Vigilando los secretos; custodiando el poder; protectora de todas las edades. Siempre guardiana. La ciudad se enorgullecía de sí misma… Y luego murió"_

"Muy conveniente" murmuró Morgan

"Construcción clásica de un mito" Rossi concordó. "Promete un poder antiguo y secreto, equilibrado con una fábula llena de advertencias que también explica por qué este poder no está disponible". Miró a Hotch. "Esta chica podría escribir un libro sobre los cultos"

"Ella dijo «debajo de la superficie»" señaló Reid "La teoría de la «tierra hueca» propone que..."

"_El agua va a donde quiere ir_", dijo la chica de nuevo, ahora atravesando la habitación casi juguetonamente. _"No busca su propio camino sin control, excepto que, siempre fluye hacia abajo, hacia abajo"_

"Volvemos a la metáfora" Hotch frunció el ceño. Prentiss asintió con simpatía.

La mujer se detuvo en medio del piso. "_Dunny, la ciudad antigua, de otros mundos, murió_", afirmó. "_Pero ahora, respira de nuevo. Espera. Algunos perseguirán su destino, pero tú… Tú debes perseguir el Viaje. Es como un fino tapiz. Complejo, más allá de toda comprensión, y que ahora está roto"_

"La distinción entre dos grupos..." murmuró Morgan. "¿Víctimas contra súbditos? ¿Aquellos que fallan van directamente al inframundo, mientras que los que se centran en «el viaje» sobreviven y obtienen más?"

"Dios mío" Rossi parecía que acababa de ser golpeado con un pensamiento. "Los que salieron del desierto... Eran creyentes"

La chica se había detenido junto a la pared del fondo, donde se encontraba otro de los paños (Y Reid se dio cuenta con sorpresa). "_Te mostraremos los restos, las piezas del tapiz_", dijo, e indicó hacia la tela. _"Son las piezas del viaje. Encuentra estos restos, restos del viaje. Siete. Siete en cada edad. Siete aquí en el desierto. Considéralo una búsqueda..._" Hizo una pausa. " _No... Una petición"_

Morgan cerró los ojos. "¿En serio?"

"Al menos nos deja claro cuántos hay que buscar" Reid se encogió de hombros

_"El agua fluye hacia abajo, y allí se acumula y se acumula, y finalmente, una vez más, llega a las raíces y el árbol comienza a crecer… Nuevamente"_

"Parece que va a terminar su discurso" Hotch sacó su teléfono. "Bueno, esto explica mucho. Ahora, si podemos identificar a esta mujer..."

_"Soy Yeesha" _la chica anunció. Los agentes la miraron en un silencio estupefacto mientras ella continuaba. "_Mis padres me trajeron a este lugar. Nosotros... Te traeremos a ti" _el holograma se desvaneció y, por unos momentos, un tenso silencio se cernió sobre la cueva

"Eso... Sonó un poco como una amenaza" Reid observó

"Bueno" dijo Morgan, aplaudiendo sus manos. "Eso nos da una cara y un nombre. Más de lo que normalmente tenemos en este punto"

Hotch asintió. "¿Ella dejó algo aquí?" Preguntó, volviéndose hacia Prentiss

"Hay una carta para ella que encontramos en una de las cuevas adyacentes" Prentiss le entregó una hoja de papel cuidadosamente encerrada en una bolsa de evidencias. "Escrito por alguien llamado «Atrus», que dice ser su padre"

"Sin apellidos, supongo"

"No"

"Esos no son nombres muy comunes" Morgan señaló. "Llamemos a Babygirl, y veamos qué puede hacer con eso"

"Pregúntale también sobre esa ciudad de Dunny" Hotch asintió. "Parece un motivador importante en lo que sea que impulse a nuestro sospechoso"

"Correcto" Morgan sacó su teléfono

Reid miró con desconfianza el proyector sobre la columna de piedra. "Me parece extraño, molestarse con una imagen proyectada como esa" reflexionó. "¿Por qué no una simple nota? ¿O un video?"

"Piensas que ES extraño" Prentiss sonrió de lado. "¿Ves esa tela en la pared allá atrás? Cuando comenzamos a ver la proyección… _Eso_ no estaba allí"

Uno de los del equipo forense resopló. Hotch lo miró. "¿Algo le divierte, Agente Dawson?"

El agente Dawson tosió, un poco avergonzado al ser atrapado. "Bueno, es solo que... Todos ustedes están perdiéndose el punto. En comparación con el proyector en sí, un paño oculto, sensible al tacto o de otro tipo, es una papa pequeña"

"¿Te parece?" Reid miró por encima. "¿Qué tan cara es una de estas cosas?"

Dawson rio un poco. "No lo sé, porque nunca había visto una. Para ser sincero, antes de que la Agente Prentiss apretara ese botón, no sabía que existía algo así"

_Los agentes lo miraron con recelo pero, los otros forenses, asintieron. _

"Los proyectores holográficos están disponibles en el mercado pero, en general, la imagen se queda en un mismo lugar: Sobre el proyector" explicó uno, voluntariamente. "Algo así... Que puede reflectar la imagen en cualquier lugar de su línea de visión... Bueno, eso es de avanzada"

"Entonces, ¿podría ser _creación_ de nuestro sospechoso?" Preguntó Hotch

El agente Dawson se encogió de hombros. "No sé de dónde lo habrá sacado. La pregunta más importante es ¿por qué lo escondió aquí? Podría vender el diseño a una empresa y ganar un millón fácilmente. Más que eso, si decidiera patentarlo él mismo" se frotó las manos con anticipación. "No puedo esperar para desmontarlo y ver qué tiene por dentro"

"Aguarda ahí" hubo una conmoción en la puerta y varios de los forenses se hicieron a un lado para que JJ entrara en la cueva. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros oscuros. "No podemos dañar ninguno de estos artilugios hasta que los vean los representantes de los Apache, Navajo y Zuni. Deben darnos su visto bueno"

"¿En serio?" Morgan preguntó, girándose mientras cerraba su teléfono

"Los artefactos en esta sala son visiblemente diferentes a cualquiera que se haya identificado con las culturas nativas", protestó Reid, atrapado en el acto de levantar un extraño cinturón de cuero que se hallaba puesto en la repisa hecha de roca. "Las tallas, los textiles y la simbología en general son completamente inconsistentes con cualquier cultura tribal que hayamos conocido"

"Además, están _esos_ paños electrónicos, el molino de viento, las puertas automáticas y el proyector holográfico" Prentiss señaló lo demás

"Estoy de acuerdo" JJ movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa. "Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que existen protocolos sobre estas cosas. Cualquier artefacto encontrado en el desierto debe ser examinado para determinar a quién pertenece" ella miró a Reid. "Lo que significa que… Deberías regresar _ese cinturón_ a donde estaba, Spence"

Reid pareció no escucharla. Estaba demasiado _ocupado_ frunciéndole el ceño al bolso que colgaba a un lado del cinturón. "¿Para qué servirá esto?" Reflexionó en voz alta

"Supongo que debemos cancelar el equipo de perforación" murmuró Hotch, luciendo un poco molesto mientras abría su teléfono

JJ miró de él a Prentiss. "¿Equipo de perforación?"

Encogiéndose de hombros, Prentiss respondió: "Para la puerta debajo del árbol, en el extremo más alejado de la fisura. El hombre que tenemos bajo custodia dijo algo sobre _«entrar en el árbol»,_ y como tiene otra de esas _huellas de mano_ encima, estamos bastante seguros de que es importante… Pero no podemos hacer que se mueva por nada del mundo. Y es de piedra, por lo que un ariete tampoco ayudaría mucho" miró a JJ, con aire de derrota. "No creo que nos dejen destruir esas cosas"

"Lo siento" JJ le ofreció una sonrisa de disculpa

"No se preocupen por eso" dijo Hotch, mientras cerraba su teléfono. "Es evidente que nuestro sospechoso está obsesionado con la tecnología y los misterios. Y Prentiss señaló que le gustan los acertijos... Lo más probable es que haya algún tipo de _clave oculta_ en la fisura y ésta nos permitiría abrir la puerta. Solo tenemos que hallarla"

"Dada la simbología similar, diría que esa _clave_ tiene algo que ver con los trozos de tela que encontramos" sugirió Reid, entrecerrando los ojos mientras observaba el pedazo de paño en la pared. "Contando los otros que ya tenemos, hay un total de siete de ellos" Deslizó un guante sobre su mano, lo presionó contra la tela y sonrió triunfante cuando vio que toda la mano se iluminaba

Rossi levantó una ceja y miró a Hotch. "'Siete viajes, ¿eh?"

"Te dije que este sujeto disfruta de jugar con nosotros" Hotch respondió. "¡Reid!" Le hizo un gesto al joven agente. "Veamos si la puerta reconoce tu huella"

… …

Les llevó unos minutos salir de la cueva y bajar hasta la base del túnel. No era un _gran túnel_, de hecho, con todos los agentes moviéndose dentro de él, las cosas estaban bastante apretadas. Tampoco fue diseñado para facilitar el acceso. Algunas de las pasarelas adyacentes se habían derrumbado, y aunque los forenses estaban trabajando en solucionar ese problema, el equipo aún debía bajar para poder alcanzar el fondo.

Bajaron –_prácticamente_\- por un acantilado.

Reid la ayudó a llegar a suelo firme. "Con cuidado, JJ"

"Gracias Spence" ella respondió con una sonrisa pero, pudo ver en su rostro que él no estaba comprando _esa sonrisa_. Por mucho que JJ amara al equipo, una de las cosas que ODIABA sobre los perfiladores era que _siempre_ estaban observando y evaluando sus acciones.

En este momento, podía sentir todos los ojos sobre ella, analizando sus expresiones, su forma de caminar, la manera en que sus manos se sacudían –ligeramente- cuando se echaba el cabello hacia atrás… Los malditos pantalones vaqueros que llevaba puestos.

"Vaqueros, ¿eh, JJ?" Morgan observó mientras ponía sus pies en el suelo. "Esa es una nueva imagen"

_¡Bingo!_

"Estamos en el desierto, Morgan". Ella le sonrió. "Una falda o un pantalón de vestir no parecía exactamente apropiados para escalar"

Morgan asintió y sonrió, pero JJ todavía podía sentía que él la observaba. Ella sabía que sus respuestas ingeniosas no eran importantes para él, a menos que eso le permitiera evaluar su verdadero estado de ánimo, _o si estaba fingiendo que todo andaba bien._

JJ reflexionó acerca de lo que podría pensar Morgan sobre sus vaqueros. Tal vez pudo creer que buscaba alguna especie de _protección física_ para compensar su vulnerabilidad emocional… O quizá, pensaba que estaba intentando avanzar en su tragedia pasada, reinventándose... ¿Falta de preocupación por la apariencia personal, lo que podría sugerir una apatía y una lenta degeneración del carácter?...

Sacudió su cabeza e intentó no leer tanto en ello.

"¿Qué llevas en esa mochila?" Esa fue Prentiss

"Ya ni recuerdo… Si te soy sincera" JJ -en realidad- no estaba siendo honesta. Llevaba: Linterna, bloqueador solar, repelente para insectos, tres botellas de agua, un rollo de cuerda, una brújula, un mapa del área, un paquete de barras de proteína y una pistola de bengalas. Pero enumerarlos solo les daría a sus amigos más motivos para perfilarla. "Junté algunas cosas cuando escuché que vendríamos al desierto. Tuve un tío que se quedó varado en Texas... Y todo lo que encontraron de él fue su esqueleto, una vez que los buitres acabaron con él"

Hubo un repentino silencio.

"Estoy bromenando" Ella dijo, lanzándoles una mirada burlona. "Lo encontraron después de dos días. Estaba bien"

El equipo rompió en algunas risas de alivio, y JJ se permitió una pequeña sonrisa. _¡Sí!_, ella estaba sufriendo. Pero por mucho que le dolía lo que había pasado con su vida, había gente muriendo, y ni ellos _-ni Henry_\- seguirían adelante si decidía tener un ataque de nervios en este momento.

Por supuesto, tener un grupo de personas a tu alrededor que están observándote, constantemente, en busca de signos del dicho colapso NO fue útil para su causa. JJ dio una patadita a una piedra y al instante se arrepintió, esa fue –probablemente- una de las señales que sus colegas buscarían…

"Reid" dijo ella, en un intento de distracción. "¿Qué es este lugar, exactamente? No se parece a ninguna caverna que haya visto"

"Estrictamente hablando, esto no es una caverna" Reid respondió, su tono pedagógico en su voz. "Una caverna es una gran región subterránea, una cueva grande, por así decirlo. Esto podría considerarse, con mayor precisión, como un cañón. Un estrecho abismo con paredes empinadas. Pero, en general la gente imagina regiones mucho más grandes cuando piensan en cañones. El término exacto para este tipo de formación es «diatrema», una especie de ventilación o fisura volcánica, que..."

"¿Volcánico?" Ese fue Morgan

"Estoy prácticamente seguro de que está extinto" Reid les garantizó. "No ha habido una erupción en esta área desde los años 1500, según estudios geológicos" los otros lo miraron de manera extraña y él se encogió de hombros. "Lo leí en el camino hacia acá, ¿sí? Vivir tan cerca de un volcán pone de manifiesto un _espíritu aventurero_, que contrasta con la naturaleza subterránea del complejo: Geográficamente, las viviendas subterráneas indican una afición por la firmeza y las reglas"

"Entonces, ¿quizás se trata de un aventurero que sigue ciertas reglas autoimpuestas?" sugirió Prentiss. "Definitivamente, es un poco ortodoxo y creativo, dado todo el arte en las paredes y el simple hecho de que se instalaron en este «diatrema»"

"No solo eso, sino que, vivir bajo la superficie de esta manera muestra que a los sospechosos, o al menos a los diseñadores originales de este lugar, les gustaba el secreto y el aislamiento" Reid pareció considerarlo por un momento. "Aunque, supongo que podrían obtener el mismo efecto de los alrededores del desierto"

"Me pregunto… ¿Cómo sería tumbarse aquí por la noche y mirar las estrellas a través de la fisura?" Prentiss reflexionó. Su voz tenía un tono extraño, casi alegre, y su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia atrás, para mirar al cielo

"Sería oscuro, seguramente" respondió Morgan

Despertándose del mundo de ensueños en el que se encontraba, Prentiss le dio al otro agente, una palmada en el brazo. "Derek, no tienes ni una pizca de romanticismo en tu alma"

… …

Habían llegado a la puerta. JJ se quedó sorprendida por el tamaño del árbol: Sus raíces se extendían a ambos lados de la puerta circular de piedra, y su tronco sobresalía de la fisura, extendiendo sus ramas al aire libre.

En este momento, ninguno de los otros agentes parecía -particularmente interesado- en el árbol. Simplemente observaron cómo Reid colocaba su mano sobre el símbolo establecido en el centro de la piedra. El símbolo brilló brevemente, y luego, con un retumbar, la puerta de piedra se levantó.

Reid les lanzó una sonrisa. "¡Lo tengo!"

"¿Qué hay ahí atrás?" Morgan giró la cabeza, tratando de ver más allá de todos los demás, quienes se hallaban agrupados alrededor de la grieta

"Es un agujero… Y tiene una escalera que conduce hacia abajo" Reid respondió. Sin pensárselo mucho, avanzó hacia los escalones y comenzó a bajar. JJ notó, con leve exasperación, que llevaba colgado sobre un hombro el cinturón que hallaron en la cueva. "¡Veamos qué hay abajo!"

"Woaw, oye, Reid, quizás deberías dejar que alguien con más experiencia en armas lo revise..."

"¡Estoy en el suelo!" La voz de Reid se oyó. "No fue una gran escalada, en lo absoluto"

JJ buscó en su bolso y sacó una linterna. "Toma, atrápala" gritó desde arriba y arrojó el aparato hacia abajo

Reid lo atrapó, pero él la miró con extrañeza. "No está oscuro aquí, JJ. Hay luces"

_Oh._ Bueno, ahora se sentía estúpida. "Voy a bajar"

Cuando bajó de la escalera, Prentiss ya iba por detrás de ella. JJ tomó de vuelta su linterna y la guardó en la mochila que cargaba. Enseguida, miró a su alrededor. Parecían estar en un pasaje subterráneo. No lucía como si estuvieran descendiendo, salvo que, a medida que ponían distancia con la fisura, significaba que… "Spence" preguntó, alejándose un poco más de la escalera, para que Prentiss tuviera espacio. "¿Estás SEGURO de que el volcán está extinto?"

"Razonablemente" respondió él. "¿Por qué?"

Sin responder, JJ sacó una brújula. "Porque este camino se dirige directamente hacia él"

Se oyó un crujido cuando Prentiss se detuvo a mitad de la escalada. "¿No podrías haberlo mencionado, mientras todavía estaba en la cima?"

"Te digo, es perfectamente seguro. Este volcán está _tan muerto_ como cualquier volcán extinto puede estarlo" Reid avanzó unos pasos por el camino para demostrar su punto, pero saltó hacia atrás cuando las paredes del túnel se iluminaron de repente. "¡YAAH!"

"Huh. Eso es interesante". Prentiss bajó de la escalera. Ahora, los lados del túnel estaban cubiertos de signos brillantes. "¿Más trucos tecno-mágicos?"

"Este parece ser bastante simple... Algún tipo de alga fosforescente" JJ respondió, estudiando los diseños. "Aunque debe haber una especie de truco que permita que se queden en un solo sitio"

"Emily, ¿puedes alejarte de la escalera?" Morgan, todavía en la cima, gritó. "Me estoy cansando de pasar el rato aquí"

"Bien, lo siento" Prentiss se alejó y pronto, todo el equipo se encontraba en el túnel.

Hotch estudió las algas cuidadosamente. "Una mezcla extraña: Lo místico, lo tecno-geek… Y ahora estas algas"

"Quizás estemos frente a una organización, _recuerda_" Rossi notó. "Quizás todos los _miembros_ contribuyen con el proyecto"

* * *

_El túnel los condujo a una pequeña habitación al final, cubierta de extrañas imágenes de algas, con un pequeño libro en un pedestal, al centro de la sala._

Reid, por defecto, fue a por el libro, mientras que los demás examinaron las imágenes en las paredes.

"Veo un chico aquí… Con una máscara de gas" Morgan se atrevió a especular, mirando la figura enmarcada en la pared donde él estaba

"Probablemente un minero" Hotch miraba otra. "Esta parece mostrar una caverna subterránea de algún tipo. ¿Pensamientos, David?"

Rossi estaba ocupado estudiando un diagrama: Una forma alta y puntiaguda, como una pirámide truncada. "Esa de allí, se supone que sea esa «ciudad de Dunny» que la chica mencionó en su grabación" Remarcó. "El hombre de la máscara de gas de Morgan es –probablemente- su figura mesiánica. Esto..." tocó el símbolo "... Me desconcierta. Es una obvia ilustración, no un símbolo, pero es muy simple. Supongo que esto es un templo o un monumento que figura en gran medida en su mitología" se dio la vuelta. "Me imagino que el libro lo explica todo. ¿Reid?"

"Eso parecería una hipótesis razonable, e imagino que tienes razón" Reid respondió, cuando examinaba el tomo. Hojeó las páginas rápidamente. "Salvo que... Está lleno de galimatías. O un código de algún tipo"

"Es más probable que sea un lenguaje ficticio. Parece que eso encaja con la mentalidad de nuestro sospechoso". JJ señaló, mirando por encima del hombro de Spencer

"Posiblemente. Hay algunos patrones que sugieren..." Reid hizo una pausa repentina en su rápido movimiento

Al mismo tiempo, JJ parpadeó ante la página y dio un paso atrás. "Huh"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?" Los otros se acercaron para ver

"Es... Umh... Es..." Reid miró la página que tenía al frente, sin volverse a ver a los demás. "Bueno, hay una foto aquí, pero es... Bastante extraña"

"¿Un símbolo? ¿Algún tipo de icono o metáfora que no puedes interpretar?" Rossi se arriesgó

"No, la imagen en sí no es extraña, es solo una casa en una especie de meseta, rodeada de nieblas. La arquitectura es rara, posiblemente de Indonesia, aunque el clima no coincidiría con eso... Pero lo más extraño es... La imagen se está moviendo"

"Parece como una ventana" JJ estuvo de acuerdo. "Como si en realidad estuviéramos..." Ella sacudió la cabeza. "Debe ser un panel de video o un holograma de algún tipo"

Reid dio vuelta a la página. "No lo parece"

"¿Un proyector?" Morgan miró alrededor de la cueva

"Esta es su «Biblia», posiblemente" señaló Rossi a Hotch. "Todo este lugar es un terreno de iniciación de algún tipo... La gente encuentra los signos, baja aquí y lee la «Biblia», complementando su fantasía con ilustraciones mágicas"

"Entonces, eso es lo que el hombre quiso decir con «ayudarlos a encontrar el camino». Tiene sentido" Hotch asintió. "Pero si todas nuestras personas desaparecidas vinieron a esta iniciación. ¿Dónde están ahora?"

Rossi se encogió de hombros. "Nada nuevo sobre los cultos suicidas. O incluso los sacrificios. Quizás el objetivo de reclutar nuevos súbditos es proporcionar carne fresca para que los sospechosos maten"

La discusión fue interrumpida por JJ. "Spence, ¿qué estás haciendo? Te dije que no toques ninguno de los artefactos"

Reid no escuchó y continuó sujetando el cinturón alrededor de su cintura. "Creo que acabo de descubrir el propósito de este cinturón." Él explicó. "Tiene estos ganchos en la parte posterior que permiten que te enganches el libro y el bolso. Así, ambos, la mochila y el bolso, descansan sobre tu cadera..." Deslizó el libro, según sus creencias y el mismo cayó –cuidadosamente- en su lugar. "Ahí, te fijas"

"¿Estos chicos también debieron inventar estas mochilas de fantasía?" Morgan miró a Rossi, que se encogió de hombros

"Esto debe cumplir con algún propósito en específico" Reid insistió, abriendo el libro que ahora colgaba de su cadera. Estiró el cuello y trató de ver las páginas que antes estuvo hojeando. "Tal vez el código solo tiene sentido desde este ángulo..."

"Reid, quítate el cinturón" JJ le ordenó, tirando de la correa con insistencia. "Necesito aclararlo con los representantes de las tribus antes de que podamos usarlo como..."

"JJ, ¡espera!" Reid la agarró de la muñeca con una mano, mientras que, con la otra, presionaba el libro contra su muslo. Por pura casualidad, su mano cayó sobre la imagen brillante.

Hubo un sonido extraño.

"¿Reid?" Morgan preguntó, mientras los dos se congelaron de repente. "Reid, te ves…"

"¡JJ!" Emily chilló, empujándose hacia adelante, cuando sus dos compañeros se transparentaron.

_El resto del equipo, quedó estupefacto. Nadie podía creerlo cuando Reid, JJ y el extraño libro desaparecieron frente a ellos_

… …

Reid y JJ sintieron como si sus cuerpos se estuvieran derritiendo, transfigurando, fluyendo hacia la imagen en la página… Las palabras, la tinta y el papel mismo. Era imposible saber si se estaban encogiendo o si el libro estaba creciendo. Únicamente sabían que estaban siendo arrastrados hacia él, ¿o los había devorado?...

Repentinamente, volvieron a ser ellos mismos, refrescantemente sólidos sobre la hierba refrescantemente sólida, con un cielo brillante sobre sus cabezas y un viento fresco en sus caras.

"¡Oowowowowwww!" JJ siseó

"¡Lo siento!" Reid soltó su muñeca, bruscamente consciente de que la estaba agarrando MUY fuertemente. "Yo solo... Cuando eso sucedió..." Se detuvo, mirando a su alrededor. "...Cuando..."

Los ojos de JJ recorrieron el paisaje dándose cuenta de que algo estaba muy, MUY mal.

Ya no estaban en la cueva. Estaban en una meseta cubierta de hierba, sin ver nada a lo largo de kilómetros, excepto, un océano cubierto con niebla. También había una construcción, una pequeña cabaña edificada contra el costado de una roca alta que sobresalía a su izquierda, mientras que, a su derecha, reposaban sobre el suelo cuatro pilares extraños.

A pesar de toda su extrañeza, era una escena horriblemente familiar, y fue con un corazón hundido que JJ se volvió para mirar a Reid, sus ojos en blanco y fijos le decían que había llegado a la misma conclusión aterradora.

_"Estamos en el libro"_

* * *

"No hay nada tan poderoso como la verdad y, a menudo, nada tan extraño"

******_–Daniel Webster_**

* * *

**(*) texto original: **al estilo de Douglas Adams


	3. Cap III: Relto

**.:*****MISTERIOSA-_MENTE_** por **AFALSTEIN*:.**

**Traducción Autorizada**

* * *

**Capítulo III: Relto**

* * *

_"Caos es un nombre para cualquier orden que produce confusión en nuestras mentes"_

**-George Santayana**

* * *

"¡No!" El agente Dawson sacudió la cabeza. "Lo siento señor, pero no pudimos encontrar nada. No hay trampillas, ni proyectores, nada. Es solo una cueva común y corriente"

"¡Obviamente, no lo es!, porque dos de los míos desaparecieron, simplemente, frente a mis ojos" espetó Hotch. "Ahora, necesito que revises de nuevo y sigas revisando hasta que puedas decirme cómo fue que _eso_ sucedió. Usa martillos neumáticos si son necesarios"

"Pero los representantes de los pueblos nativos no han..."

"No hay manera en el infierno que esto esté relacionado con las tribus locales" Hotch sacudió la cabeza con exasperación. "Tomen fotos de todo, intenten no destruir ninguna evidencia, pero partan este sitio en dos y consigan respuestas"

Dawson lo miró preocupado. "A Strauss no le gustará mucho esa idea"

"Ya no me importa lo que piense Strauss" respondió Hotch, salvajemente. "Solo quiero respuestas"

"Y ahora… ¿Dónde vas?" preguntó Dawson, cuando Hotch giró sobre sus talones hacia la salida del túnel

"A obtener algunas respuestas, de otra persona"

* * *

"Ni siquiera pienses en eso, JJ", Reid le habló, mirando por el borde de la cuerda que se perdía en las brumas hirvientes a lo largo del paisaje. El otro extremo estaba sujeto a uno de los extraños pilares de piedra por detrás de él

"No falta mucho, Spence. No podemos estar TAN abajo" la voz de JJ subió hacia él. "Quiero decir, no es tan frío aquí, y tampoco es difícil respirar, así que no es como si estuviéramos en la cima de una montaña, _o algo así_. Además, con toda esta niebla, podría tratarse de un lago ahí abajo"

"¡O un océano!" Reid insistió. "O una fuente termal con agua hirviendo o una selva tropical o..." Sacudió la cabeza y recuperó la compostura. "Podría haber cualquier cosa allí abajo. Y no tenemos que estar TAN arriba para que la caída nos mate, o incluso para tener una lesión de por vida"

"Voy a dejar caer una piedra y ver si puedo escucharla al aterrizar"

Reid presionó su rostro contra su mano. "¿Por qué dejé que fueras primero?"

Una ligera risa resonó hacia él. "Porque es MI cuerda, y porque soy la única de los dos que se ha molestado en escalar en el gimnasio... Voy a lanzar la roca ahora..."

Hubo un largo, largo silencio.

"Demonios, ¿qué tan alto estamos?"

"Definitivamente demasiado alto para que puedas sobrevivir a una caída" Reid sintió que era importante enfatizar ese punto

"Bueno, voy a regresar"

Suspirando con alivio, Reid agarró la cuerda y tiró. JJ era buena escalando, y habían pensado que la cuerda solo sería una línea de vida, quizás para desecharla más adelante. Pero se dieron cuenta que el acantilado era curiosamente blando, lo que frustró casi todos los intentos de JJ para asegurarse un asidero.

Había sido un tormento para Reid la tarea anterior de bajarla, gradualmente. Ahora, cuando intentaba arrastrarla hacia arriba, fue una verdadera pesadilla. JJ trató de ayudar en todo lo que pudo, pero aún así todo el esfuerzo estaba en Reid. Y él se sacudió, forcejeó y casi perdió el control varias veces, pero al fin lo logró: JJ se arrastró por el borde y Reid la ayudó a levantarse en el último tramo. A continuación, ambos colapsaron en silencio, uno al lado del otro, sobre la hierba.

Por un tiempo, sólo se quedaron allí, respirando cansados.

Reid suspiro. "Debe existir algún camino para llegar hasta aquí. Quiero decir, de algún lugar tuvieron que haber traído los materiales de construcción"

JJ asintió, pero no pudo evitar sentirse derrotada. Habían mirado por toda la isla y no encontraron nada parecido a un camino de vuelta. En su pequeña excursión, descubrieron que había libros escondidos en los cuatro pilares, pero ninguno se había atrevido a tocarlos. También había libros en la casa... De hecho, los libros eran prácticamente lo único que había dentro de la casa, aparte de un gran armario vacío. JJ todavía no estaba segura de para qué estaba allí.

Pero aparte de eso, no había nada más que rocas, hierba y arboles en la isla. Y, bordeando TODA la meseta: Una niebla espesa.

Reid volvió a suspirar, dio un paso atrás y se movió para sentarse a su lado. "Bien" murmuró, mirando su reloj. "Pronto debería hacerse de noche. Al menos, eso nos daría una idea de dónde diablos estamos"

JJ resopló un poco. "Pareces lo suficientemente seguro de que estamos en la zona horaria de tu reloj"

"¿Qué? ¡Oh, no!, solo miré mi reloj para ver cuánto tiempo ha pasado. Mira..." El tono académico de Reid volvió a su voz. "El sol no se ha levantado en el horizonte, así que eso significa que es muy temprano o muy tarde en el día. Pero, si fuera temprano, habría rocío en la hierba, debido al clima. Así que, lo más razonable será que estamos llegando al final del ciclo solar dondequiera que estemos, lo que me dice que… Dado que son solo las tres en punto en Arizona, en donde nos hallábamos, diría que… Probablemente… Estemos lejos, hacia el este" miró a su alrededor. "África es mi mejor suposición, por el clima"

"¡¿África?!, ¿eh?" JJ miró por encima de la niebla y no pudo evitar sentir que aquello NO se parecía a África. "Bueno, eso es algo. ¿Cuánto tiempo de luz crees que nos queda?"

Reid se encogió de hombros. "Una hora. Tal vez dos, pero no más de eso"

"Perfecto" JJ se dejó caer sobre la hierba. Más por aburrimiento que por cualquier expectativa real de éxito, revisó su teléfono por lo que parecía ser la vigésima vez. Ella contrajo el entrecejo. "Seguimos sin señal"

Reid asintió. "¡África!"

Gimiendo, JJ presionó sus manos contra su frente. "Estoy demandando a Verizon cuando salga de aquí. Ellos y sus estúpidos anuncios de _«__¿Puedes oírme ahora?__»__"_

"Solo hay ciento cuarenta mil torres repetidoras en toda África, JJ" Reid frunció el ceño también. "Y tienden a centrarlas en las zonas urbanas. África occidental está bastante bien conectada, por lo que debemos estar aún más al este"

"Estupendo"

Por un momento hubo silencio. Real, completo y absoluto silencio. A JJ le pareció que ni siquiera se escuchaba el sonido de las olas o el canto de los pájaros o, incluso, el zumbar de los insectos. Solo se oía el viento, silbando sobre la isla. Estaba... Extrañamente silencioso. Más callado que nunca.

Finalmente no pudo soportarlo. "¿Alguna idea de cómo terminamos en África Oriental?" JJ preguntó

"No necesariamente es África Oriental. Podríamos estar en las regiones del norte o del sur también, o incluso, en una isla frente a la costa. Y realmente, el oeste sigue siendo una posibilidad válida ya que hay muchas áreas en..."

"Así que NO tienes idea de cómo, de alguna manera, vinimos de Nuevo México al otro lado del Atlántico"

Reid se mordió el labio. "Es posible..." Se detuvo. "Bueno, suponiendo que..." De nuevo se detuvo. "Creo... Bueno, considero..." Él movió la cabeza de lado a lado, sus dedos jugando febrilmente. "Realmente, no lo sé"

JJ lo miró. "¿En serio? ¿Ni idea?"

"La única explicación que tiene sentido para mi es que, de alguna manera, fuimos drogados... Una toxina en las páginas del libro, tal vez, o un gas inodoro que fue liberado..."

"¿En serio, Spence? ¿Un gas inodoro?"

"... Que nos dejó inconscientes y fuimos... De alguna manera transportados aquí"

JJ esperó, pero parecía que eso era todo lo que diría. "Y lo hicieron... ¿Por qué? ¿Solo por patadas y risitas?"

"Sabes, esa declaración vino originalmente de..."

"¿Y retrasaron tu reloj… Y reiniciaron nuestros teléfonos solo para convencernos de que no había pasado el tiempo?"

Reid hizo una mueca. "La otra opción es que, nuevamente, nos drogaron, pero con un alucinógeno. En ese caso, esta isla, esa casa y tú… Todo esto es, probablemente, un producto de mi imaginación"

"¿De veras? Bueno, puedo decirte el PRIMER problema con esa teoría..."

"Mira, si vas a decir que NO eres producto de mi imaginación, eso es exactamente lo PRIMERO que diría mi alucinación acerca de ti estando aquí" Reid la interrumpió

JJ se detuvo, lo miró con recelo y luego continuó: "Bueno, entonces, el SEGUNDO problema con esa teoría es que si todo este lugar..." Agitó los brazos vagamente "... Es solo una creación de tu imaginación… Tienes una mente MUY aburrida"

Reid miró a su alrededor. "Bueno, eso depende de lo que quieras decir. En algunos aspectos, este es un paisaje mental MUY creativo, aunque, es posible que sea solo el resultado de que esa extraña imagen en el libro fue lo último que vi antes de que las drogas hicieran su efecto… Desde una perspectiva psicoanalítica, podría ser interesante analizar lo que dice sobre _mi subconsciente_ el que ahora esté soñando despierto con estar varado en una isla remota, a solas contigo, y... "

"Spence" JJ lo detuvo. "El cielo es azul. La hierba es verde. La gravedad y la física -en general- parecen funcionar exactamente como se supone que deben hacerlo. Ninguno de los dos está en ropa interior. Para una alucinación, esta parece muy... Simple"

Suspirando, Reid asintió con tristeza. "Definitivamente, parece tener más fundamento que la mayoría de mis episodios anteriores" él admitió. "Y tampoco se siente como una... Por lo general, cuando estaba en un alta, era paranoico o felizmente apático"

"Y… ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?" JJ lo miró

Reid la miró de vuelta. "Estresado"

* * *

La puerta de la sala de interrogatorios se abrió de golpe revelando un Hotch muy sombrío, seguido por un Rossi de aspecto oscuro.

"Pareces estresado", señaló el hombre corpulento al otro lado de la mesa

"¿Estresado?" La voz de Hotch era baja y peligrosa. "Tengo un centenar de potenciales víctimas, un culto asesino y dos agentes que, simplemente, desaparecieron frente a mí. Tomando todo eso en consideración, sí, se podría decir que estoy estresado"

"Uhmmm. Tenía miedo de que algo así pudiera pasar" Jeff Zandi se rascó detrás de la oreja con pesar

"¿Temías?" Rossi cuestionó. "¿No querías que se encontrara la cueva?"

"No, habrían encontrado la cueva, eventualmente. Yo solo... No pensé que tocarían el libro" El hombre se encogió de hombros. "Normalmente ustedes, los tipos oficiales, son muy cuidadosos al manipulando los objetos"

"«Tipos oficiales». ¿Has tenido problemas con las autoridades antes?"

Zandi sonrió. "Veo muchas series policiales"

"¿Que me cuentas de tu padre?" Rossi presionó. "¿También le gustaban las series?"

"No tanto. Él fue de la época de Perry Mason" respondió Zandi. "Papá era arqueólogo, iba más por los programas de historia y los documentales... Odió la película de Indiana Jones. Decía que era demasiado fantasiosa e hizo que la gente pensara que la arqueología era un chiste"

Hotch y Rossi intercambiaron una rápida mirada. No hubo una reacción importante ante la mención de su padre. "Puedo asegurarle, Señor Zandi, que no me estoy riendo" Hotch tomó el hilo. "Esa fisura y esas cuevas... Ese no es el trabajo de tu padre, ¿cierto?"

"¿Me tomas el pelo?" Zandi parpadeó. "¡Mi padre vivió para eso! Aunque..." pareció considerar un momento. "... Supongo que tienes razón. En cierto modo. Quiero decir, mi padre y yo tenemos una fascinación por las culturas antiguas, la cultura Dunny, particularmente, pero admito que él no aprobaría... Hacia donde dirigí todo esto"

_Dunny_, esa palabra de nuevo.

"Somos algo así como unos investigadores" dijo Rossi. "¿Por qué no nos cuentas sobre esta «cultura Dunny», Zandi?"

El hombre sacudió la cabeza, todavía sonriendo. "Lo siento. No es algo que pueda describirse, solo puedes descubrirlo. La cultura Dunny es demasiado compleja y rica"

"¿Y qué has hecho con eso que tu padre desaprobaría?" preguntó Hotch, inclinándose hacia adelante

"Lo saqué todo para que la gente lo viera… Por una vez" Zandi se encogió de hombros. "Papá habría catalogado todos los objetos… Bueno, habría catalogado todos los objetos en esa fisura y los habría puesto detrás de un vidrio en algún museo, en alguna parte del mundo. Pero esa..." Una sonrisa peculiar iluminó su rostro. "Esa no fue mi elección"

"Si tu padre lo puso todo detrás de un vidrio, ¿cómo lo recuperaste?" Rossi preguntó. "Nuestros registros muestran que no te dejó nada más que la tierra"

Zandi parecía confundido, luego su rostro se aclaró. "Oh, ¿crees que ESOS son artefactos de los que él catalogó?" Él se rió levemente. "Dios mío, no. Quiero decir, el molino de viento tal vez, pero ese lugar estaba vacío cuando _ella_ llegó. Todo lo que vieron ahí, son cosas _suyas_"

"¿Ella?" Rossi levantó una ceja

Ahora Zandi parecía sorprendido. "Oh, ahora _sí_ pueden verlo... Deben saber de quién estoy hablando, ¿eh?... Yeesha. El Ave del Desierto. Los Colonos y Los Menos que restaurarán a Dunny y lo devolverá a su antigua gloria"

"Suena como una especie de Mesías"

"Mesías... Eso es un poco exagerado" Zandi frunció el ceño. "Pero ella es la señal del despertar de Dunny. Ya comienza la reunión... Pronto, todos los dispersos regresarán a su hogar"

"Por Yeesha" dijo Rossi

"Por supuesto. Ella los está llamando. Todos escuchan en sus sueños, todos vienen, todos buscan el viaje" Zandi sonrió. "Y todos los que son llamados entran al árbol"

"¿Y desaparecen, como mis agentes?" preguntó Hotch

Zandi rechazó la amenaza en la voz del hombre. "Tenga la seguridad de que sus agentes están bastante seguros ahí. Me sorprende saber que dos de sus agentes _estén tan vinculados entre sí_, pero eso tampoco plantea ningún problema. Se han embarcado en el «gran viaje de sus vidas» y cuando regresen, esos dos estarán muy cambiados"

De alguna manera, esto fue aún más inquietante. Hotch se inclinó por completo sobre la mesa y miró a los ojos del hombre, con el rostro a centímetros de distancia. "Dónde están" siseó

Zandi frunció el ceño al pensar. "Para ser honesto, no estoy muy seguro"

* * *

"¿Qué hora es?" JJ preguntó, todavía mirando hacia el cielo

La hierba crujió – ligeramente- cuando Reid se sentó para mirar su reloj. "Las cinco en punto en Nuevo México"

"¿No debería haberse puesto el sol?"

"Sí"

Hubo un largo silencio.

"Henry querrá su cena ahora mismo" ella murmuró. Escuchó a Reid girarse para mirarla.

"Ni siquiera pensé en... Estoy seguro de que Hotch y Emily harán algo..."

"Lo dejé con mi madre antes de volar a Nuevo México" JJ cerró los ojos. "Estará bien. Fue... Solo un pensamiento. Espero que Strauss no envíe ningún informe a nuestras familias"

Reid se rio un poco. "Hotch debe estar pasándolo muy bien explicándole esto a Strauss"

"Hotch –probablemente- no está explicando nada a nadie en este momento" JJ señaló, los ojos aún cerrados

Se hizo un silencio. "Por supuesto..." Reid asintió "... Cuando nos tomaron de la cueva, debieron haber incapacitar a todo el grupo... Una cueva pequeña y cerrada como esa podría funcionar muy bien como una cámara de gas"

"O, en cualquier caso, si fuimos..." sonaba ridículo decir «absorbidos en el libro»"... teletransportados mágicamente a alguna parte, tal vez… También los teletransportaron a ellos a alguna otra parte" JJ respiró hondo. "Podrían estar tan atrapados como nosotros"

Otro silencio mucho más largo.

"Así que" Reid tragó saliva. "No hay equipo de rescate"

"Al menos no de nuestro equipo. Sin embargo, había muchos agentes allí. Estoy bastante segura que ALGUNO de ellos debió haber escapado para conseguir a la caballería. Pero aún así, no..." JJ abrió los ojos y se sentó cuando el estómago de Reid gorgoteó ruidosamente. "Suena como si alguien más quisiera su cena" ella le sonrió

Reid tuvo la gracia de parecer avergonzado. "No comí mucho en el almuerzo..." Confesó

Todavía sonriendo, JJ agarró su mochila de supervivencia y buscó en ella. La sonrisa en su rostro desapareció lentamente, pero aun así le mostró dos barras de proteína, una de las cuales le entregó. "Aquí. Come"

Reid miró la barrita, con aire de desconsuelo. "¿Eso es todo?"

"Tal vez quedan cuatro barras más allí, pero eso es todo" JJ señaló. Parecía un poco nerviosa y algo más que sombría. "Eso no nos durará más de un día o dos, Spence. Si queremos que la comida y el agua nos duren más que eso..."

Reid cerró los ojos. "Tendremos que revisar los libros"

* * *

"La necesidad es la madre de todos los riesgos"

**-Mark Twain**


	4. Cap IV: Kadish Tolesa

**.:*****MISTERIOSA-_MENTE_** por **AFALSTEIN*:.**

**Traducción Autorizada**

* * *

**Capítulo IV: Kadish Tolesa**

* * *

_"La exploración es lo que haces cuando no sabes lo que estás haciendo"_

_\- **Neil deGrasse Tyson**_

* * *

"Los representantes de las tribus nativas examinaron la fisura y los artefactos que encontramos allí. Determinaron, de manera concluyente, que nada de eso pertenece a su cultura" Prentiss hizo la declaración. El equipo estaba usando una pequeña sala de conferencias en la estación de policía local de Nuevo México donde celebraron una rápida reunión. "Eso no significa que Strauss va a dejar que destruyamos esa cueva, pero nos da un margen más amplio para maniobrar"

"Bien" Hotch asintió. "¿Cómo vamos a destruir esa cueva?"

"Acabo de recibir noticias del equipo forense" Morgan estaba encorvado en su silla, su torso descansaba sobre sus manos dobladas por encima de la mesa delante de él. "Tienen un equipo trabajando en ello, pero hasta ahora: No hay nada. Cortar rocas es un trabajo lento y, según el Agente Dawson, esa roca es completamente natural. No hay señales de concreto ni nada hecho por el hombre"

"Sigue así. Algo en esa cueva está mal, tenemos que averiguar qué" Hotch se volvió para mirar a los demás. "¿Qué más tenemos?"

_"Bueno, esa palabra que mencionaste... __«__¿Dunny?__»__" __La cara de García sonrió desde la pantalla de una computadora portátil abierta en la mesa. "Me recordó algo que había encontrado al buscar a tu amigo Zandi. Resulta que su padre, Elias, no le dio dinero a Jeff porque le dejó __«__todo__»__ a algo llamado __«__Consejo de Restauración D'ni__»__"_

"Interesante"

_"¡Oh!, se pone mejor. Resulta que la mayoría de los desaparecidos pertenecen o están vagamente conectadas con este __«__Consejo de Restauración D'ni__»__"_

"El hijo desheredado se obsesiona con la organización que le quitó los miles de millones de su padre y comienza a matar a sus miembros, uno por uno" Rossi asintió. "Tiene sentido"

_"Excepto por un pequeño detalle". __García levantó un dedo. "Todos los miembros se unieron DESPUÉS de que desaparecieron"_

Hotch parpadeó. Lo mismo hizo el resto del equipo.

"¿Qué?" Morgan se las arregló para decir

* * *

Reid y JJ estaban sentados en el interior de la cabaña, considerando sus opciones. Ante ellos, en el suelo, se hallaban abiertos los cuatro libros que tomaron de los pilares. Como era de esperar, contenían el mismo tipo de _lenguaje extraño_ que el libro que encontraron en la fisura, así como la misma "imagen en movimiento". Para gran decepción de ambos, en ninguno de estos libros se mostraba una imagen de la cueva de la fisura, lo que les decía que el camino de regreso no vendría por esta vía, al menos no, todavía.

"Entonces, ¿cuál luce bien para ti?" Reid finalmente preguntó

JJ frunció el ceño. "Este se parece mucho a un desierto y no creo que nos sea de gran utilidad" ella dijo, señalando al del extremo izquierdo. "Este es solo una habitación de piedra, así que no veo cómo podría servirnos. Este de acá parece prometedor: El interior de una casa. Estoy segura que hallaremos algo de comida allí"

"Podríamos encontrar MÁS que comida ahí" Reid argumentó. "No olvides que estamos lidiando con un culto de algún tipo y, posiblemente, sea de asesinos en serie. Esa casa podría ser su base"

"Estamos un paso adelante con los asesinos en serie" JJ frunció el ceño. "Pero supongo que sería mejor evitar a los habitantes de este lugar hasta que sepamos un poco más sobre ellos" estudió los libros de nuevo. "Eso nos deja a este, con el camino de piedra y los... Pilares, ¿no?"

"Correcto" Reid se recostó y lo consideró, luego asintió. "Estoy de acuerdo. La construcción de piedra señala un fuerte apego por las estructuras institucionales y una naturaleza reservada... Eso es –definitivamente- por donde debemos comenzar"

"Eres el experto en perfiles geográficos, ¿no?" JJ se encogió de hombros. "Yo estoy más interesada en nuestras posibilidades de hallar comida…Yyyy no puedo ver cómo vamos a conseguir comida en ese sitio. A menos que sea una especie de frigorífico de piedra"

"Llevaremos el libro verde con nosotros. Si resulta que no hay nada allí, podemos volver y probar los otros" Reid señaló. "Y mientras estamos en eso..." Reid se puso de pie, recogiendo el libro con él. "Necesitamos alguna forma de... Averiguar, exactamente, qué está pasando con estos libros. Cómo nos «trasladaron», dónde estamos y de qué son capaces"

"Si estás pensando en que vas a irte sin mí..." JJ lo miró severamente

"No voy a irme a ningún lado, JJ" Reid puso los ojos en blanco. "Sólo voy a tocar el libro, y quiero que te quedes ahí y observes lo que sucede"

"¿Qué pasa si desapareces y no puedo seguirte?" preguntó JJ, con los ojos entrecerrados

"Si no te veo conmigo, en los siguientes cinco minutos, volveré con _esto_ y lo repetimos" Reid recogió el libro y preparó su mano. "Aquí voy..."

… …

Al principio, Reid no entendió lo que vio. Parecía estar de pie sobre una superficie de piedra gris azulada, rodeado de enormes columnas del mismo color que se alzaban a cada lado. El conjunto estaba iluminado por una luz de luna muy pálida, mientras que el aire era tranquilo y silencioso.

Entonces, una hoja revoloteó más allá de su cara.

Reid miró hacia arriba... Y hacia arriba... Y hacia arriba... Y hacia arriba. Y LEJOS, muy por encima, podía distinguir un enrejado de hojas oscuras que brotaban de las cimas -apenas visibles- de los pilares, proyectando una sombra permanente sobre el suelo.

Hubo un sonido detrás de él, y JJ apareció. "Eso todavía se siente raro" ella jadeó. Al ver la mirada de él, siguió su línea de visión.

"Estamos en un bosque" Reid observó

"Un bosque ENORME" acordó JJ, con un ligero temblor en su voz

Reid la miró. "¿Estás bien? Porque sé que los bosques te asustan y, sinceramente, este es _la madre_ de todos los bosques..."

"También es el más extraño de todos los bosques" JJ miró hacia abajo y cerró los ojos. "Estaré bien. Solo... Solo trataré de no pensar demasiado en ello" tomando un respiro, lo vio a la cara con una sonrisa irónica. "Además, no es que tengamos muchas opciones, ¿verdad?"

"No" Reid respondió. "Entonces, ¿el libro se quedó allí?"

"Sí, sí. Y... Lo que sucedió fue realmente extraño" JJ frunció el ceño

Reid asintió, victoriosamente. "Alucinógenos"

"¡Que no!" JJ sacudió la cabeza. "Esa era la cuestión. Todo era muy normal, pero al mismo tiempo... Muy extraño. Tocaste la ilustración, y después… Te congelaste en el espacio, y luego... Te desvaneciste por completo. Fue como..." JJ hizo un gesto desesperado. "...Como si pudiera ver a través de ti, y luego… Ya no estabas. Juro que el libro se quedó flotando en el aire por un segundo después de que desapareciste, y al momento, cayó al suelo. Así, simplemente… Al suelo"

Reid frunció el ceño y sus ojos se movieron rápidamente. "Eso... no tiene ningún sentido"

"Y… ¡¿Qué quieres que te diga?!" JJ meneó la cabeza. "La próxima vez, TÚ te quedas a OBSERVAR, a ver si sacas algo de eso"

"Si hay una próxima vez" Reid miró alrededor de los altos árboles. "Esto no parece más familiar que la isla"

"Todavía no hay recepción" JJ revisó su teléfono

"Mejor será que lo apagues" sugirió Reid. "Dudo que encontremos alguna salida en el corto plazo"

JJ resopló mientras se guardaba el teléfono. "No traje mi cargador"

Reid parpadeó hacia la rubia mientras avanzaba –decididamente- por uno de los senderos. "¿Trajiste una mochila con soga, linterna, agua, barras nutritivas y bengalas… ¡¿Y no trajiste el cargador de tu teléfono?!"

"Bueno, no" JJ se volvió al llegar a una de las curvas del camino y le ofreció una mirada exasperada. "¿Por qué habría de traerlo?"

"Yo..." Reid cerró la boca al darse cuenta de la idiotez de la pregunta. No se suponía que un libro _los tragaría. _"Bien, lo siento"

El camino era bastante fácil de seguir... De hecho, el camino era lo único que se podía seguir. Los árboles eran tan grandes -y estaban tan juntos- que, prácticamente, formaban una pared a cada lado del sendero adoquinado. Incluso, si no lo hubieran hecho, la falta de raíces en su base hizo que Reid sospechara que, en realidad, los verdaderos asientos de los árboles estaban debajo, y el camino en el que se hallaban estaba elevado a una cierta distancia del suelo.

Repentinamente, esta teoría fue probada cuando doblaron una curva y alcanzaron un patio circular. O al menos, habría sido un _patio circular_, si grandes porciones de los adoquines no se hubieran caído, revelando el abismo que se abría por debajo. Una escalera -parcialmente arruinada- se alzaba al centro en una especie de glorieta de piedra, con un pedestal en un extremo y un extraño dispositivo que se parecía -un poco- a uno de esos visores turísticos.

A través de un hueco entre los árboles, se podía ver un curioso símbolo circular, suspendido de un arco de piedra.

Reid se congeló en la entrada, observando el agujero en el suelo, en cambio JJ dio un paso imprudente hacia el borde. "Parece lo suficientemente estable" se balanceó un poco sobre sus talones para probar el piso. "Sí. Sorprendentemente sólido" JJ recogió una piedra y la arrojó al agujero para escuchar su caída. "Wow. Eso es profundo" levantando la vista hacia los árboles, comentó: "Las piedras no parecen ser el problema de este lugar. No fue por eso que se derrumbó el suelo… Apuesto a que esto lo hizo una rama que se desprendió y se estrelló en el piso"

"Eso tendría sentido" Reid asintió y se dirigió hacia la escalera rota. "En realidad, es algo sorprendente que MÁS ramas y hojas no se hayan caído. Por el aspecto de estas ruinas, el camino debería estar cubierto de hojas descompuestas"

JJ dio un pequeño resoplido mientras saltaba por el estrecho abismo hacia el otro lado del patio de piedra. "Tal vez estas hojas funcionan de manera diferente" comentó, mirando hacia arriba. "No reconoces estos árboles, ¿verdad?"

"No" Reid entrecerró los ojos al ver una hoja que flotaba –inocentemente- junto a su cabeza. "Nada de esto tiene sentido"

"Hay mucho más cosas: Entre el cielo y la tierra, ¿eh?..." la voz de JJ se apagó. "¡Oye, Spence, hay una de esas cosas de tela marcadas con una mano en la pared de acá!"

"¿De Verdad?" Reid miró y se acercó al borde de la glorieta. "¿Exactamente igual?"

"Para mí luce igual" JJ respondió, retrocediendo para que Reid pudiera examinar la tela. "¿Crees que está vinculada a las que encontramos en México?"

"Difícil de asegurar" Reid bajó las escaleras y corrió alrededor del patio (el camino largo, ese que no implicaba saltar sobre profundidades desgarradoras) hasta la posición de JJ. "Aquí, veamos" Reid presionó su mano contra la tela. De nuevo se produjo un sonido extraño, la rara sensación… Y luego, el pulgar se iluminó.

"Hmm" Reid dio un paso atrás

"Teníamos toda la mano encendida en Nuevo México, ¿verdad?... Lo que quiere decir... Que esto es similar pero no está conectado" JJ frunció el ceño. "¿Crees que tendremos que buscar otras seis… Para que sean siete?"

"Eso tiene sentido" Reid asintió, alejándose de la pared. "La fisura es una iniciación, un campo de entrenamiento. Aprendes lo que se espera para poder hacerlo más tarde aquí"

"Excelente" JJ suspiró, también presionando su mano contra la huella. Ella se estremeció cuando la mano se encendió. "Wow, tienes razón, eso se siente raro"

Regresaron a la glorieta central. "Este visor parece estar dirigido a ese símbolo circular" Reid observó a través del ocular. "No solo eso, sino estos controles... ¿Eh?"

"¡Spence, hay un libro por aquí!" JJ se do cuenta y se puso a estudiar el pedestal opuesto

"Sí, lo noté. Preferiría no saltar a más laberintos inducidos por drogas hasta que hayamos resuelto este... JJ, esto es interesante, puedo rotar las diferentes secciones del símbolo con estos controles. Debe ser una especie de cerradura de combinación... "

Se giró. Y ella se había ido… ¡Y el libro estaba abierto!

… …

JJ no se volvió cuando escuchó el extraño sonido. "Oye, Spence"

"Podrías haberme avisado. Se suponía que iba a observar, ¿recuerdas?"

"Me puedes observar cuando regrese. Hay un libro en el centro que muestra el patio donde estuvimos antes" JJ hizo un gesto sobre su hombro. "Spence, ¿qué piensas de esto?"

Ambos se encontraban en una especie de galería... Un gran salón de mármol con diseños dorados. Al centro había cuatro columnas de rosas (muy grandes) que rodeaban un pedestal en el que estaba depositado el libro que JJ había mencionado. A lo largo de las paredes izquierda y derecha colgaban cuatro vidrieras, y en el frente de la galería había cinco pequeñas columnas debajo de un diseño metálico.

Reid miró alrededor de la galería, observando las diferentes vidrieras. Eran, en su mayoría, piezas abstractas. "Esto es diferente" frunció el ceño, estudiando una larga ventana con tres diseños circulares dispuestos en una columna. "¿Por qué la conexión entre estos dos lugares? No tienen mucho en común, exactamente. ¿Tal vez este es un hall para los visitantes, a algo así?"

Miró a los demás: Una ventana con algunos pictogramas triangulares, un círculo azul profundo con un fragmento de una forma extraña, cuatro rectángulos de colores suspendidos en el aire, rodeados por una rueda giratoria...

"¿Spence?" La voz de JJ sonaba extraña. "Mira esto"

Girándose, él parpadeó.

Por un lado, era un objeto muy simple: Reid había visto miles de cosas como esa, prácticamente como telón de fondo en su vida cotidiana, y nunca más pensó en ellas. Y eso fue precisamente lo que lo hizo tan extraño, que se encontrara aquí un objeto tan común y corriente, entre todas estas cosas extrañas y exóticas.

"Eso es... Una barrera de construcción, para evitar el paso peatonal" Reid le explicó. "Los usan para demarcar sitios en obras, generalmente en interiores, porque los conos se usan más en las zonas externas y -de hecho- estas barreras ya no se usan tanto porque se suelen preferir las cintas de advertencia"

"Sé lo que son, Spence" JJ respondió con firmeza

"Lo siento"

"¿Pero qué demonios están haciendo aquí?"

"Quizás..." Reid parpadeó. "Quizás... Bueno, quizás... Probablemente... Es decir... Fue quizás..."

JJ cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. "No importa" se dio la vuelta y regresó hacia el libro en el centro de la habitación. "Salgamos de aquí"

Reid se volvió -justo a tiempo- para ver su mano en el libro. Él observó, atónito, cómo la silueta de JJ se desvanecía lentamente.

"Imposible" murmuró él

… …

Regresó a la plataforma de piedra para ver a JJ jugando con el puerto de observación al otro lado del patio. "Oye, mira esto" ella gritó. "Esto se encuentra relacionado con esa ventana extraña de allí, y hay un conjunto de controles que rotan los diferentes círculos"

Spencer miró en la dirección que le indicaba, entre los altos árboles, había un par de pilares En ruinas. En medio de ellos se estableció un círculo de piedra, con un raro diseño de metal incrustado.

Mientras observaba, los diferentes segmentos del diseño de metal cambiaron y cambiaron.

Algo sobre ese diseño parecía familiar.

"Espera" Gritó él. "Gira el círculo exterior a la izquierda. Ahora el del centro, a la derecha. Ahora..."

"Spence, no puedo mover las caras internas sin mover las externas" dijo ella, levantando sus ojos de la mirilla, para darle un vistazo a él. "¿Qué diferencia hace?"

Reid le punteó lo que él veía. "¿Te parece familiar ese círculo?

JJ lo miró de reojo y luego volvió a mirar por el visor antes de asentir. "Es el mismo diseño que en una de esas vidrieras"

"Esa habitación debe haber sido una _clave_ de algún tipo" los ojos de Reid revolotearon sobre el paisaje. "Había tres de esos diseños de círculo, por lo que _debería_ haber otros tres de estos. Pero, ¿dónde entran en juego las otras ventanas?"

"Supongo que lo descubriremos" JJ se encogió de hombros. "Vamos"

* * *

_"Recuerden que muchos de nuestros desaparecidos no fueron reportadas como desaparecidas, o al menos, no fueron reportadas de manera oportuna" García les recordó, mientras la pantalla se llenaba de páginas web e imágenes. "Sin embargo, para casi todos los recibos que hemos logrado reunir del área de Carlsbad, el 83% de ellos, aproximadamente, se reconocen de los nombres en el registro del Consejo de Restauración D'ni. No hay ningún otro registro de ellos haciendo otra cosa durante ese período de tiempo"_

"No tiene sentido" Prentiss reflexionó

"No necesariamente. El gerente del restaurante dijo que algunas personas «salieron del desierto». Estos podrían ser los _sobrevivientes_, los miembros del culto que seguían «el viaje» en lugar de ir directamente al destino del inframundo" Rossi especuló

_"Excepto que los miembros también incluyen muchas desapariciones confirmadas que nunca volvieron a aparecer__" García agregó. "No es idéntico a la lista de víctimas que ya tenemos, pero es más similar de lo normal"_

"Claramente, el Consejo de Restauración D'ni sabe más de lo que nos dice"

Morgan miró a su jefe. "¿Podría ser el culto que estamos buscando?"

Hotch se frotó la barbilla. "García, visita su sitio web con un peine de dientes finos, mira lo que puedes encontrar. Mientras tanto, creo que debemos visitar a estos investigadores"

_"Más fácil de hacer que decir, poderoso Jefe" la voz de García sonaba animada. "Resulta que han estado golpeando las puertas del FBI desde que intervinieron el rancho de Zandi. Las demandas de entrevistas con ustedes se han disparado como si no hubiera un mañana"_

"Están escondiendo algo" Rossi observó

"Oh, ¿crees?" Morgan resopló. Rossi le lanzó una leve mirada

"Organiza la reunión para mañana" Ordenó Hotch. "Tan alto en su estructura como puedas lograrlo. Podemos comenzar a romper las nueces más pequeñas, más adelante, si obtenemos una buena imagen de lo que las nueces más grandes tienen en mente"

_"Confía en mí, sin forzar mis habilidades de dragón de la suerte ultra poderosa aquí. El presidente actual, el Dr. Watson..." _

Hubo un sonido de conmoción que venía de afuera. Los miembros del equipo se giraron para ver a un caballero corpulento, con gafas y de edad mediana, flanqueado por abogados, quien discutía con el policía en la recepción.

_"... Voló a la ciudad hace aproximadamente media hora. Probablemente, estará allí muy pronto"_

"Sí, puedo verlo" Morgan asintió, mirando al hombre

Hotch se puso de pie. "Morgan, ve y escolta al Dr. Watson a una de nuestras salas de entrevistas, luego, déjalo cocinar un poco ahí. Mientras tanto, García, reenvía toda la información que puedas obtener sobre el Consejo de Restauración D'ni a esta oficina para que Prentiss la revise. Rossi... ¿Sabes algo a cerca de los arqueólogos?"

"Por lo general, no son asesinos seriales" Rossi –que también estaba de pie- se encogió de hombros. "... Pero si tienen algunas psicosis... Voy a intentarlo"

* * *

"Este debe ser el segundo" Reid se inclinó para mirar a través del segundo lente, situado sobre una plataforma elevada (hecha de piedra) y rodeada por cuatro pilares, justo contra una pared alta, también de piedra. Los pilares de granito se alzaban a cada lado, borrando la línea entre la piedra y la madera

JJ, un paso por debajo de Reid, miró a su alrededor. "Hay otra de esas cosas con huellas de manos" la tocó -y sonrió con satisfacción- cuando el símbolo se iluminó. "Cuatro pilares, al igual que en la galería" añadió, mirando las ruinas que se elevaban alrededor de la plataforma. "Definitivamente, eso apoya la idea de que están vinculados"

"Llámalo presentimiento, pero creo que cada una de esas ventanas corresponden al rompecabezas que tenemos que resolver aquí" Reid respondió, girando los controles en el ocular

"Y aquí estamos nosotros sin una cámara" JJ sonrió, caminando alrededor de la plataforma. "Gracias a Dios por esa memoria eidética tuya, de lo contrario necesitaríamos un cuaderno o..." Se detuvo

JJ había dado la vuelta hacia donde la plataforma se unía con la pared del fondo. Como en muchos lugares, la cantería se había derrumbado, dejando atrás un pequeño hoyo oscuro. Pero, lo que llamó la atención de JJ, fue la tabla de piedra rudimentaria que descansaba en la recámara.

Era pequeña, rectangular y plana, como una tabla de arcilla que, en las civilizaciones ancestrales, se habrían utilizado para registrar eventos de importancia. Salvo que, en lugar de cualquier tipo de jeroglíficos, tenía pegado un trozo de lienzo áspero. Y en el lienzo estaba pintado...

JJ se inclinó más cerca. Era el mismo tipo de imagen que en los libros, muy detallado y casi conmovedor, aunque la textura del lienzo hacía que fuera más difícil de distinguir. Parecía un balcón en algún lugar con vistas a una antigua y curiosa calle de una ciudad.

Pero había algo extraño en la iluminación... JJ frunció el ceño. No había sol ni luz de luna. De hecho, la única luz parecía provenir de las luces de la ciudad en ese dibujo.

¿Dónde queda esto? JJ se preguntaba si la imagen funcionaría igual que las del libro. Ella se adelantó...

"¡JJ!" Reid la llamó desde su estudio. "¡Creo que el tercer ocular está por allí! ¡Vamos!"

"...Bueno" JJ respondió, dando un último vistazo a la tabla de arcilla

* * *

El Dr. Watson levantó la vista cuando Rossi y Hotch entraron en la habitación. "Finalmente" gruñó

El abogado, sentado al lado del Dr. Watson, habló más fuerte. "Matthew Thornberry, consejero y abogado especial del CRD, Consejo de Restauración D'ni" declaró, de pie para confrontar a los agentes del FBI. "Si esto es a lo que sus agentes se refieren como cooperación, yo diría que está bastante desproporcionado. Mi cliente y yo hemos volado por medio país, para reunirnos con usted, específicamente y, a continuación, nos han confinado a una sala de interrogatorios como si fuéramos una especie de..."

"Agente Especial Aaron Hotchner, FBI" dijo Hotch, brevemente, sentándose. "Este es el Agente Especial David Rossi. Somos de la Unidad de Análisis de Conducta"

"Conducta... Disculpe, ¿qué es eso?" El Dr. Watson parpadeó

"Somos algo oscuros" Rossi le dio una sonrisa agradable. "Utilizamos métodos de investigación psicológica para crear perfiles en función del tipo de delitos que se cometen. Somos un grupo pequeño"

"En general, se nos llama cuando hay una serie de delitos graves, sin evidencia tangible para trabajar" Hotch complementó, abriendo un archivo sobre la mesa. Miró directamente al Dr. Watson. "Asesinos en serie, la mayoría de las veces"

El Dr. Watson parpadeó. "¿Asesinos en serie?"

"Es una descripción fascinante de su línea de trabajo, agentes, pero me temo que –simplemente- me consterna más saber por qué sus agentes están en todo nuestro rancho" Thornberry espetó

"Según la oficina estatal, no es su rancho, pertenece a Jeff Zandi" Hotch respondió. "A quién tenemos actualmente en custodia"

"Han arrestado a Jeff... ¿por qué? ¿Qué demonios hizo?" Watson se levantó a medias. "¡Necesito verlo!"

"¿Por qué? Él no es parte de tu pequeño club del CRD" Rossi se encogió de hombros

Watson le dirigió una mirada fría. "No es un club. En cuanto a Jeff, su padre era un viejo -y muy querido- amigo mío. Y si bien su hijo es algo irresponsable, ciertamente no es un delincuente. Y su rancho, aunque quizás no es de mi propiedad directa, es de gran interés para mí, personalmente"

"¿En serio?" Hotch y Rossi compartieron una mirada. "¿Por qué no nos cuenta un poco más sobre ese rancho, profesor..."

* * *

"¡Ahí!" Reid levantó la vista del tercer ocular. "¿Ves? Alinea la ventana a la derecha y el pilar, luego gira para revelar una entrada"

"Me pregunto, ¿para qué son todos los rompecabezas?" JJ cruzó la puerta. "Hay un pasillo aquí atrás, lleva a una cámara al final, creo"

"Al sospechoso le encantan los rompecabezas, recuerda" dijo Reid, siguiéndola. "O ella o su culto tiene algo que ver con este lugar, probablemente para... ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

JJ lo miró. "Voy a ver qué hace este botón"

"¿Qué pasa si desencadena una especie de..." Pero JJ ya había presionado el botón, y el pilar detrás de ellos comenzó a girar nuevamente

"¡Ja!" JJ cantó triunfante. "¡Otra de esas cosas impresas a mano!" corrió y presionó su mano contra ella

"Realmente me sentiría mejor si no experimentaras con cada cosa -potencialmente mortal- que encontremos" Reid tenía una mirada severa en su rostro

"Hasta ahora ha funcionado bastante bien" JJ se encogió de hombros, pasando junto a él. "Echemos un vistazo a esta cámara, ¿sí?"

* * *

"Elías fue... Un buen hombre" dijo el Dr. Watson, un poco a regañadientes. "Algo extremista, quizás, en ciertos aspectos, pero su corazón estaba en el lugar correcto. Lo llamaron excéntrico pero..." Una sonrisa pasó por su rostro "... Bueno, no lo conocían en verdad"

"He seguido su trabajo" Rossi asintió. "Un arqueólogo interesado en artefactos del suroeste. Conocido por gastar fortunas en cosas que nadie más tocaría"

"Sí" el Dr. Watson asintió. "Fuimos a algunas expediciones juntos, antes... Bueno" sonrió. "Fuimos amigos"

"Debes haberlo admirado mucho" Hotch observó. "Entonces, cuando te pidió que vinieras a Nuevo México..."

El Dr. Watson soltó una risita repentina. "Era escéptico, pero Elías era un viejo amigo. ¡Pero lo que me mostró...!" Su voz se quebró y permaneció en silencio por un momento, intentando y fallando varias veces para hablar. "...Fue... Como encontrarme a mí mismo. Después de años de estar perdido"

"Murió en 1996, no es así" Rossi observó

"Sí" El Dr. Watson afirmó. "Un ataque al corazón. Fue terrible. Los médicos se lo habían advertido durante años, pero el trabajo era más importante para él. Dejó toda su fortuna a la organización que construimos juntos"

"Aun así, dejó el rancho a su hijo, no a ti" Hotch señaló. "¿Por qué?"

"Ni idea" El Dr. Watson frunció el ceño. "A decir verdad, pensé que él y su hijo se habían separado en malos términos... Jeff era, de alguna manera, aún más extremista que Elías"

Hotch y Rossi volvieron a intercambiar miradas. "¿Y Yeesha?" Rossi preguntó

La cara del Dr. Watson se congeló. "¿Dónde escuchaste ese nombre?"

* * *

JJ sonrió triunfante cuando las piedras comenzaron a hundirse en el suelo. "¿Ves? Te dije que así era como funcionaba"

"Fascinante" Reid respiró, bajando los escalones para unirse a ella. "Las luces te muestran dónde debes pisar. Esto es como Indiana Jones. Pero ¿por qué...?"

"Lo sabía. Esto funciona como una cerradura de algún tipo, ¿por qué piensas que debían hacer obvias todas las pistas?" JJ resopló cuando la última losa se hundió hasta revelar una puerta. "Esto es como... No sé. Un parque de diversiones"

"Es una prueba", afirmó Reid, bajando las escaleras detrás de ella y hasta la puerta. "Creo que descubrí lo que pasa"

"¿Oh?" JJ lo miró por encima del hombro

Reid asintió triunfante. "Este mundo es demasiado surrealista, demasiado falso. Creo que es un mundo artificial, construido en una especie de burbuja gigante, con el propósito de engañar a los nuevos miembros del culto. Es por eso que ese cono estaba en esa habitación. La isla de donde vinimos, probablemente sea uno, también"

"¿Qué, como en _un reality show_?(*)" JJ se burló. "Parece terriblemente complejo, Spence".

"¿Para un culto?" Reid cuestionó

"Para las personas que solo quieren asesinar, sí" JJ respondió, mientras bajaban por el túnel de piedra. "Incluso, como una ceremonia de iniciación, construir mundos como este requeriría una gran cantidad de dinero. Dudo que desperdicien tanto en..." Su voz se apagó

El túnel de piedra había terminado en medio de más enormes árboles, y ahora, ella y Reid estaban parados en una plataforma de piedra, con arcos y pilares en ruinas que se desmoronaban a su alrededor. Los árboles, finalmente les permitían una vista clara y sin obstáculos.

Y aquella vista era impresionante.

Un cielo cubierto de nubes azules y gris oscuro que se desvanecían para encontrarse con una creciente niebla púrpura. Árboles -imposiblemente altos, delgados y elegantes- se extendían a través de la niebla para extender sus hojas hacia el cielo.

"Guau" JJ respiró

* * *

"Había un mensaje en el rancho" Hotch respondió, extendiendo imágenes del holograma. "Una mujer llamada Yeesha lo entregó a través de una grabación. También había una nota en una de las cuevas, y ésta tenía su nombre" sacó la nota, ahora metida en una bolsa de plástico. La deslizó sobre la mesa hacia el profesor, quien la miraba con una cara muy pálida

"¿Sabe algo sobre eso, doctor?" Rossi preguntó, mirándolo de cerca

El Dr. Watson apartó las fotos. "Nada" insistió. "Nada importante. Una figura histórica, nada más... Jeff estaba tristemente obsesionado con ella, me temo"

"Detectamos eso" Rossi estuvo de acuerdo

"¿Qué tan obsesionado?" Hotch preguntó sombríamente."¿Lo suficientemente obsesionado como para matar?"

"¿Qué?... ¡Eso es ridículo!" El Dr. Watson se puso completamente de pie esta vez. "Jeff, ¿un asesino? ¡El hombre no dañaría ni a una mosca!"

"¿Alguno de estos nombres le resulta familiar, doctor?" También de pie, Hotch sacó un fajo de papeles de la carpeta y se los arrojó al doctor

"Qué... Yo no..."

"Están acosando a mi cliente" el abogado irrumpió

"Esos son personas, turistas, que han ido a ese rancho y no han regresado" espetó Hotch. "Más de cien nombres, doctor. ¿Quién crees que los está matando, los coyotes?"

"Esto... ¡Esto es absurdo!" El Dr. Watson arrojó los papeles a la mesa. "¡Absolutamente absurdo! ¡Ese rancho es un sitio histórico, nada más! Es perfectamente seguro, no hay nada que pueda dañar a nadie allí..."

"Entonces, ¿cómo desaparecieron dos de mis mejores agentes frente a mí?" Rugió Hotch, dando un paso adelante. "¡¿Qué tipo de «sitio histórico» tiene libros que hacen que la gente se esfume en el aire?!"

"¡Basta!" Dijo el abogado, empujándose entre Hotch y Watson. "Mi cliente y yo nos vamos. Se está comportando de manera intimidante, Agente Hotchner, y está haciendo acusaciones infundadas que mi oficina no tiene obligación de manejar" tiró del brazo del Dr. Watson

El Dr. Watson se dejó arrastrar, pero se detuvo en la puerta. "El libro..." Dijo, dando media vuelta hacia la puerta. "... ¿Era pequeño? ¿Y verde?"

Hotch y Rossi intercambiaron miradas. "Sí" Rossi asintió, después de pensarlo un poco

El Dr. Watson asintió también y se volvió hacia la salida. Pero, cuando salió, los dos agentes escucharon lo que murmuró

_"Maldita sea..."_

* * *

"¿Todavía piensas que este es un mundo creado en una burbuja?" JJ preguntó. Ella y Reid descansaban contra uno de los enormes árboles, contemplando el crepúsculo purpureo. Habían explorado los alrededores: Parecían estar en otra delgada plataforma de roca, los troncos de los árboles aún seguían por algunos caminos. Había una pirámide de piedra azul con una reluciente esfera negra encima, a un lado, pero ninguno de los perfiladores tenía ganas de explorarla todavía.

"Más que nunca" Reid asintió. "Esto… Es demasiado extraño para ser real, y esto..." señaló con la cabeza al horizonte, "parece una pintura de ese libro"

"Un paisaje proyectado de alguna manera" JJ corrigió, viendo a una bandada de pájaros de colores extraños tomar vuelo y ocultarse tras una nube de las que flotaban

"Con algunos elementos reales" Reid admitió. "Esos árboles, probablemente, sean reales. Pero el cielo... Está configurado para hacernos pensar que este lugar es más grande de lo que es en realidad" miró a JJ

"Me sigue pareciendo muy intrincado" JJ sacudió la cabeza

"¿Tienes una idea mejor?"

JJ se encogió de hombros. "En realidad no. Pero eso no explica los libros"

Un surco apareció en la frente de Reid.

JJ suspiró y cambió de posición, acercándose un poco más a él. "Bueno, supongo que aún tenemos oportunidades para descubrirlo. Hay tres libros más, después de todo"

"Y encontramos agua" Reid señaló

"Un suministro de agua muy limitado, Spence" JJ miró -con leve disgusto- el pozo debajo del arco de piedra. "Y no es muy higiénico… Prométeme que no tocarás tu cantimplora hasta que hayamos tenido la oportunidad de hervir y probar el agua, si es que eso es agua"

Reid la miró con incredulidad. "¿Crees que crearon un compuesto líquido completamente nuevo solo para jodernos? ¿No parece un poco elaborado?"

"Oye, tú eres el que ideó la teoría del mundo en una burbuja"

Reid gruñó y se echó hacia atrás. La acción puso su hombro en contacto con el de JJ. Casi reflexivamente, Reid se echó hacia atrás.

JJ se enderezó y se alejó un poco.

Hubo una pausa incómoda.

"¿Quieres ver la pirámide?"

"¡Sí!" JJ asintió, decididamente, saltando sobre sus pies. "Cualquiera que sea este lugar, debe haber algo importante allí"

"Concuerdo" Reid asintió y se levantó. "Todos los acertijos parecen apuntar ahí y todavía tenemos dos ventanas de esa galería para descifrar" miró a JJ y parpadeó. "Tienes... Umh... Algo pegado a tu..."

"¿Eh?" JJ se giró para ver un trozo de papel pegado a su trasero. "¿Qué? ¿De dónde salió...?" Ella se lo quitó. "Debí sentarme encima…"

"¿Es un mensaje de algún tipo? ¿O un código?"

"Nunca es tan fácil" JJ dio vuelta el papel, considerándolo desde varios ángulos. "Es una especie de imagen. Parece un árbol. Muy estilizado" se lo entregó a Reid para que lo estudiara

Reid lo miró y luego al horizonte. "Raro" reflexionó. "No se parecen en nada a los árboles de aquí"

"Sin embargo, la obra de arte es similar a las cosas que encontramos en la fisura" JJ señaló

"Diatrema" Reid la corrigió y guardó el papel dentro del libro. "Tendremos que echarle un vistazo de cerca, más tarde. Tal vez sea una pista para un futuro rompecabezas"

JJ sacudió la cabeza mientras se dirigían hacia la pirámide. "Algo me dice que voy a estar realmente harta de los acertijos para cuando salgamos de aquí"

* * *

"¿Consiguieron algo?" Prentiss preguntó, cuando Hotch y Rossi regresaron a la habitación

"No, exactamente" Hotch sacudió la cabeza

"Watson no fue muy comunicativo, pero insinuó que el padre de Zandi pudo haber empezado todo esto y lo que está sucediendo ahora es una versión más extrema" Rossi respondió, dejándose caer en una silla. "Posiblemente, alimentado por la obsesión poco saludable de Zandi con esta figura «Yeesha»"

"Y sabe cuál fue el libro que Reid tomó y por qué lo hizo desaparecer" Hotch también se sentó. "Pero él no está hablando"

Morgan levantó las cejas. "¿Crees que deberíamos presionarlo un poco?"

"Tiene demasiados abogados a su alrededor para que eso funcione" Rossi sacudió la cabeza. "La poca presión que ejercimos -justo ahora- solo nos hizo que tuviéramos que dejar ir a Zandi"

"¿Se lo llevaron?" Prentiss levantó la vista en estado de shock

"No por falta de un intento" Hotch se encogió de hombros. "El abogado de Watson, Thornberry, dijo que nuestro cargo de «obstrucción de la justicia» no procedería porque Zandi es mentalmente incompetente. Sin embargo, a Zandi no le gustó eso y lo despidió"

"No habría funcionado, de todos modos" Morgan sonrió de lado

"Demasiados psicólogos en el edificio"

"Es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que hagan lo suyo para declarar loco a Zandi" Advirtió Hotch. "El reloj corre. ¿Qué tenemos?"

_La imagen de García se iluminó. "Pasé los nombres __«__Yeesha__»__ y __«__Atrus__»__ a través de cada base de datos que tenía y se me ocurrió… ¡Y nada!…" E__lla informó. "Por eso, decidí arriesgarme y –simplemente- Googlee esos nombres"_

"¿Y?"

_"Fui inundada con un mar de información inútil e irrelevante que logró menos que impresionarme" __García sonrió. "Afortunadamente, soy toda una genio, y encontré las perlas de la verdad en el pajar de la insensatez"_

"Un poco mezclando tus metáforas allí, muñeca" Morgan frunció el ceño

"¿Qué perlas encontraste ahi?" Preguntó Hotch

_"Muy turbias, particularmente las referidas a Yeesha: Publicaciones en foros, charlas en línea, referencias aisladas, en su mayoría del CRD o grupos afiliados" __García pareció revisar otra de sus pantallas. "Es extraño, es como si todos supieran quién es ella sin hablar de ella de un todo"_

"Su mensaje estaba en el sitio de iniciación"

"Pero el CRD no tiene nada que ver con el rancho" Rossi se opuso

"Si tomamos como cierta la palabra de Watson" Hotch se encogió de hombros

_"Parece ser una figura carismática de algún tipo. Al CRD no le gusta, pero diferentes miembros la apoyan. Pero, en cuanto a por qué, o qué está enseñando, o dónde se puede encontrar, no hay nada"_

"¿Qué hay de Atrus?"

_"Más agujas, menos heno" _García adoptó una expresión más satisfecha_. "Es el autor de una serie de revistas que aparecen, en gran medida, en los __«__estudios arqueológicos__»__ del CRD. Aparentemente vivió hace más de 500 años"_

"Y esta Yeesha… Dice ser su hija"

_"Oh, esa no es la parte extraña. La parte extraña es que hablan de él en tiempo presente. Como si todavía estuviera por aquí"_

"Un culto a la muerte" Morgan concluyó. "El fundador está muerto, pero todavía está vivo"

"Entonces... Alguien... Que podría ser Elías Zandi, comienza un culto basado en su obsesión con los artefactos del sudoeste y una serie de revistas falsas que inventó, probablemente usando su experiencia arqueológica" Prentiss teorizó. "Lo ubica en el centro de Nuevo México, donde nadie lo verá"

"Correcto" Morgan asintió. "Tal vez fue un culto a la muerte al principio, o quizá sea solo «espiritual» pero, sea lo que sea, esta chica que dice ser la hija de su dios, inició una sección más extrema y proactiva del culto. El hijo de Elías se embarcó en la idea y –simplemente- le dio más legitimidad"

"Elías muere de un ataque al corazón y su viejo amigo Richard Watson se hace cargo, tratando de proteger a Jeff Zandi, debido a la amistad que tenía con su padre" Hotch asintió. "Todo encaja. Pero no nos acerca más a encontrar a Yeesha o encontrar a Reid y JJ"

"Watson lo sabe"

"No está hablando"

Morgan se mordió el labio. "Hotch, no sé lo que pienses, pero lo que soy yo, no estoy dispuesto a esperar a que este cultista nos dé información"

"Yo tampoco, pero prefiero esperar antes que perder la oportunidad de hacer justicia a más de cien personas" los ojos de Hotch se clavaron en Morgan. "Ni Reid ni JJ lo querrían. En este momento, tenemos una mejor oportunidad de encontrar información si seguimos sus movimientos" giró la cabeza hacia la puerta. "Tú y Prentiss formen un equipo y síganlo"

* * *

"Así que, comenzamos por los árboles y luego bajamos a la habitación con luces"

"Correcto"

"Y después encontramos la combinación, y vamos un poco más abajo"

"Correcto"

"Y luego, encontramos los símbolos secretos en el piso de la pirámide, y bajamos aún más"

"Sí"

JJ gruñó y miró hacia el alto techo arqueado. "Supongamos que es inevitable que tengamos que subir en algún momento" ella se quejó. "Solo..." consultó la brújula. "Parece que este eje se toparía con uno de los otros ejes descendentes, dada la cantidad de giros que hemos estado haciendo"

Reid se apartó de su estudio del sistema de contrapeso. "¿En serio? ¿Qué tan cerca estamos?"

"Bueno, no he estado midiendo las distancias –exactamente- pero este pozo alcanza, fácilmente, la altura del piso de la sala de luces, y prácticamente nos volvimos para llegar aquí" JJ se encogió de hombros. "No podemos estar a más de unos metros de distancia"

"¿En serio? Interesante. Una estructura compacta y autónoma, lo que indica una necesidad de control y un nivel casi obsesivo de egocentrismo" Reid miró a su alrededor otra vez. "Lo más interesante es que después de todos los dispositivos «mágicos» que nos ha dado… Bueno, no consigo el punto de por qué se molesta con este sistema de contrapeso tan básico"

"En realidad, muchas de estas cosas han sido bastante mecánicas, si lo piensas" JJ señaló, embolsándose la brújula. "Las ventanas circulares, la rotación de la pirámide... Incluso, la sala de luz que podría haber sido un simple disparador de presión"

"Pero no los libros"

"No. Esos arruinan todas nuestras teorías, ¿no?" JJ frunció el ceño. "Bueno, bien podría seguir así por ahora" ella tiró de la palanca en el extremo derecho, una vez más

Reid hizo una mueca cuando el estruendoso rechinar de cadenas retumbó en la bóveda subterránea. "¡No veo por qué estás tratando de llegar allí!" Gritó sobre el rugido. "¡Te lo dije, la ventana de la galería daba una combinación muy específica que no tenía nada que ver con esa abertura en la pared! ¡Eso es una distracción, en el mejor de los casos, y una trampa en el peor!"

JJ le lanzó una sonrisa. "¡Vamos Spence!" Ella gritó de vuelta. "¿Nunca has querido explorar?"

Reid sacudió la cabeza.

…

Los contrapesos se hundieron y, en consecuencia, una losa enorme se alzó (como una columna), revelando la escalera de metal enganchada a su costado, la cual se levantó -muy cuidadosamente- para unirse a las otras tres columnas -ya dispuestas- y formar una especie de escalera gigante que conducía a la apertura mencionada, a tres cuartos del camino hacia lo alto de la pared.

"Aquí" JJ le arrojó a Reid su mochila y corrió hacia la escalera. "Ahora vuelvo. Pórtate bien"

Reid suspiró y se apoyó contra la pared posterior del pozo, mirando a JJ subir la escalera en la primera columna. A continuación, la segunda columna. Y la tercera. "Claro que me gusta explorar" murmuró, viéndola desaparecer en la apertura. "Solo que NO en un mundo-fabricado-por-un-culto-asesino"

Minutos transcurrieron. Reid se levantó y dio unos pasos hacia el centro, estirando el cuello para ver en la abertura. Luego dio un paso atrás. Caminando un poco hacia adelante y hacia atrás, balanceándose sobre sus talones. Comenzó a avanzar hacia la escalera, se volvió y descansó contra la pared. Exhaló un largo suspiro.

De repente, la pared detrás de él retumbó y empezó a moverse. Reid gritó, saltó y tropezó a medias con los adoquines mientras se apresuraba a sacar su arma.

La pared se levantó para revelar a una JJ, _muerta de risa_. "Spence..." se rió entre dientes, sus hombros temblando. "Spence... Solo... Soy yo"

Reid dejó escapar un gran suspiro de alivio y sus rodillas se hundieron. "No vuelvas a hacer eso" le suplicó

"¿Qué, abrir una puerta?" JJ seguía riendo. "Ni siquiera sabía que estabas del otro lado hasta que gritaste"

"Solo... La próxima vez… Voy a ir contigo" Reid asomó la cabeza y miró hacia arriba. "Entonces, este pasaje conduce de nuevo a esa abertura, ¿eh? ¿Algo útil?"

JJ se encogió de hombros. "Otra de esas huellas de manos. Eso hace seis, casi tenemos las siete"

"Correcto" Reid se acercó a las palancas. "Entonces, alineemos esto correctamente y el último debería hacer el truco"

Las palancas hicieron clic arriba y abajo. Los contrapesos cayeron. Las columnas se levantaron.

"¿Estás seguro de esto, Spence?" JJ le gritó. Las columnas estaban formando una figura bastante irregular, más parecido a un código de barras que a una escalera"

"¡Positivo!" Spencer gritó de vuelta. "¡Esos símbolos en la galería deben haber denotado algún tipo de sistema de números! Esos números estaban todos en una rueda que envolvía la cuarta ventana de la galería, y estaban coloreados... Mira, solo confía en mí, ¿de acuerdo?"

Los contrapesos tocaron el suelo. La columna central dejó de elevarse.

El silencio se cernía sobre la habitación.

**_Y luego, con un ruido aún más fuerte, el techo comenzó a desmoronarse._**

* * *

"¿Todo bien, David?", Preguntó Hotch, mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás de los otros dos agentes. "Has estado muy callado"

Rossi suspiró. "Esa entrevista con Watson" le dijo. "¿Alguna vez has sentido que hiciste todas las preguntas incorrectas?"

"David -literalmente- escribiste el libro sobre perfiles e interrogatorios, y tienes más experiencia que nadie en este negocio" Hotch se pasó una mano por los ojos. "Sabes qué tipo de preguntas hacer mejor que nadie"

"Demasiado intelecto nos puede volver ciegos, a veces" Rossi reflexionó. "No puedo evitar sentir que estamos tomando un ángulo completamente equivocado en este caso"

Hotch frunció el ceño. "¿Cómo, exactamente?"

"Nos ocupamos de las mentes humanas" Rossi respondió. "Pensamientos, obsesiones, complejos, psicosis. Pero lo que estamos tratando ahora, no se trata de mentes. Es una religión"

"Las religiones son sobre creencias. Las creencias son sobre mentes. Nuevamente, David, tú escribiste el libro sobre esto" Hotch frunció el ceño en intensa confusión

"Tal vez debería volver a escribirlo" Rossi miró las puntas de sus dedos. "Hotch, al menos en una parte, esta es una religión de objetos, no de mentes. Artefactos, cosas..." Rossi se encogió de hombros "...Por la forma en que se transmitió el mensaje sobre los puntos de referencia, incluso podría ser sobre paisajes"

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" Preguntó Hotch

"Estoy diciendo que no sabemos lo suficiente sobre este mundo «D'ni»" Rossi miró al otro agente. "Estoy diciendo que deberíamos estar buscando los cimientos y no las paredes. Estoy diciendo, Hotch, que no tenemos idea de a qué nos enfrentamos"

* * *

JJ dejó escapar un pequeño resoplido de frustración. "Spence, lo entiendo. Es imposible que esa gran bóveda en forma de caja cuelgue en el aire sostenida por dos docenas de cables, aunque sean gruesos"

"No… Es _simplemente_ imposible, no tiene sentido, a menos que fuera..."

"A menos que qué" JJ levantó una mano para detenerlo. "La última huella de la mano, y posiblemente nuestro camino a casa, podría estar en esa bóveda, y ambos sabemos que la pista –probablemente- esté dentro de esa galería, y ambos TAMBIÉN sabemos que no estábamos tomando fotos la última vez que estuvimos allí... Así que" hizo un gesto hacia el panel de control que descansaba fuera de la bóveda. "O usas ese cerebro gigante tuyo para descubrir qué significa esto… ¡Y cómo podremos abrir la maldita cosa!... O, comenzamos a caminar de regreso a la galería para que podamos verlo otra vez"

Reid levantó las manos. "Está bien, tienes razón, y estoy de acuerdo… Comenzaré a hacerlo en un minuto, pero, por favor, dime que entiendes que esa es una bóveda que en realidad no puede existir"

JJ se encogió de hombros con hastío. "No sé... ¿Nuevos materiales? ¿Conchas falsas? ¿Drogas alucinógenas? ¿Magia?"

Reid hizo una pausa, sus manos se cernían sobre el panel de control. "Conchas falsas era algo que no había considerado. Esa sería una idea divertida, una bóveda que no es tan pesada como parece" se detuvo para mirarla de nuevo. "Sabes, tal vez es posible después de todo…"

"Spence…" JJ cerró los ojos

"Bien, lo siento". Reid comenzó a trabajar –apresuradamente- sobre el panel de control. "Es solo que... Es casi imposible que esa cosa esté colgada allí. Mi título de ingeniero puede que no sea un doctorado, pero tengo los conocimientos suficientes como para asegurarlo. Esos cables tienen que estar _apenas_ sosteniéndolo, no tiene sentido pensar que esa cosa esté suspendida ahí, en el aire, en primer lugar, más, si deseabas establecer una bóveda en el suelo o algo así, para evitar que la gente la alcance"

"De alguna manera, ponerlo en el aire hace que sea bastante difícil alcanzar" JJ observó, quitándose el cabello de los ojos

"Mi punto es que, en el momento en que pisemos esa cosa, es probable que los cables se rompan y nos envíen directo a... Eso" Reid señaló el profundo abismo justo debajo de ellos

La cara de JJ se alteró. "Eso explica la parte de estar suspendida en el aire. Caerán al abismo, con sus objetos de valor en ella, en lugar de dejar que alguien más los tenga. Pero parece como que se obtendrá el mismo resultado, si la persona que quiera colocar la contraseña falla…" miró a Reid con repentina urgencia. "Seguro que sabes la… ¿Contraseña?"

Reid frunció el ceño, estaba moviendo el último par de botones. "Solo pude deducir una que tiene sentido..."

El último botón hizo clic y un estruendo sacudió la manivela. Reid y JJ miraron a su alrededor –nerviosamente-, casi esperando que el suelo debajo de sus pies comenzara a ceder, en cambio, la enorme puerta a la bóveda se dividió por el medio y se abrió.

Lentamente, Reid y JJ se volvieron a mirar. A pesar de todo, Reid no pudo evitar dar una sonrisa petulante. JJ sacudió la cabeza y le golpeó el brazo. "Vamos" dijo, cargando su mochila al hombro. "Veamos qué hay en esta trampa explosiva"

…

Les llevó solo unos minutos llegar a la puerta de la bóveda, pero aun así, el corto viaje les mostró dos cosas: Uno, la bóveda (y sus cables) eran MUCHO más grandes de lo que aparentaban a la distancia, y dos, el interior de la bóveda parecía ser mucho más pequeño que su exterior.

"Falso caparazón" Reid asintió con confianza, mientras cubrían el camino hacia la puerta. Hubo un pequeño alto que les impidió ver el piso de la bóveda, pero las paredes parecían estar revestidas con todo tipo de cosas. "No es tan pesado como parece. Quizás oculta mecanismos o dispositivos de detección o..." Reid se detuvo en la cima del camino. "JJ" dijo, cuidadosamente. "Parece que no hay nada aquí. Tal vez deberíamos intentarlo en otro lugar, ver si podemos encontrar..."

"Oh, vamos, al menos revisemos bien antes de salir de aquí" JJ lo empujó un poco, al pasar junto a él, en su camino directo hacia la puerta. Miró alrededor para extasiarse con los artefactos que recubrían las paredes. Dejó escapar un silbido. "Parece bastante lleno para mi gusto. Debería haber algo que pudiéramos... ¡oh!" echó un paso hacia atrás, se volvió y miró a Reid. "Una pequeña advertencia sobre el esqueleto en el suelo hubiera sido agradable"

Reid se encogió de hombros mientras la seguía. "Traté de detenerte"

"Reid, reviso los casos para ustedes. Un esqueleto es refrescantemente manso en comparación con lo que me toca ver a diario. Sólo..." Ella suspiró. "...Me sorprendió"

"Me pregunto cuánto tiempo ha estado aquí" Reid estiró el cuello para mirar el cuerpo, con cuidado de no pisar la bóveda. "Tal vez esa es la trampa: Entra a ver el cadáver y las puertas se cerrarán de golpe detrás de ti"

"Tiene un libro allí mismo" JJ señaló

"Lo que –aparentemente- no le sirvió al muerto"

JJ rodó los ojos y buscó en su mochila. Sacó una botella de agua y la arrojó a la bóveda. Voló por el aire y rebotó en un jarrón de aspecto persa, golpeó contra una alfombra tejida, y se estrelló contra una pila de monedas. "Bueno, eso no desencadenó nada"

"Podría activarse con un peso específico… Humano" advirtió Reid

"Ese cuerpo ha estado tirado ahí, por un tiempo, Spence" JJ sacudió la cabeza. "Dame un momento ese pequeño libro verde que tienes ahí"

Reid desenganchó el libro de su cinturón y se lo entregó a ella. JJ lo abrió y volvió a mirar la extraña mesa. Lo sostuvo a la altura de su pecho y colocó sus dedos sobre la imagen resplandeciente. Luego, respirando hondo, entró en la bóveda.

No pasó nada.

JJ se echó a reír. "Wow... Realmente me asustaste de entrar aqui, Spence" ella se rió entre dientes, cerró el libro y miró a su alrededor "Ven, vamos, échale un vistazo"

Reid se quedó fuera de la bóveda. "Creo que... Me quedaré aquí. En caso de que las puertas se cierren"

"Está bien. Pero no estoy segura de recordar todo lo que hay aquí, de todos modos" JJ dio un giro completo para ver alrededor, inspeccionando la recámara. "Hay MUCHO aquí, Spence. Es como una de esas tumbas de faraones"

"Esas –generalmente- tienen trampas" Reid le recordó

"Y sarcófagos" JJ se arrodilló al lado del cuerpo. "No parece que él estaba planeando morir aquí. Pero luego está el libro..."

"¿Puedes decir cuánto tiempo ha estado muerto?"

JJ se encogió de hombros. "Oye, ninguno de nosotros es un médico forense, Spence. Años, probablemente, este tipo está más descompuesto que la mayoría de los cuerpos en la Catedral de Westminster" arrugó la nariz." Me pregunto de qué color era esta bata cuando se la puso"

"Estoy bastante seguro de que es falso, de todos modos" Reid anotó desde la puerta. "No hay manera en que un cadáver se descomponga tanto si se encuentra dentro de una bóveda hermética, como esta. Necesitarías de ratas o bacterias o cualquier otro organismo que lo ayudara en el proceso"

"Te estás olvidando de algo" JJ lo miró. "No somos los primeros en tener acceso a este mundo"

Reid lo consideró. "Aun así..."

"De todos modos, el cuerpo luce bastante real" JJ se puso de pie. "Pero si tienes razón sobre la descomposición... Incluso, si otros han estado aquí antes, llevaría mucho tiempo llegar a este punto... Ciertamente, más que el plazo en el que pensamos que ha estado operando este culto"

"Alguien podría haber exhumado a su antepasado y lo puso aquí " sugirió Reid

"Posiblemente" JJ miró a su alrededor. "Me pregunto, de dónde sacaron todos estos artefactos. A menos que sean fabricaciones de algún tipo. Oye" ella se inclinó y cogió un trozo de papel del pecho del cuerpo

"¿Algo interesante?"

"Principalmente, una especie de mensaje" JJ frunció el ceño. "Con un lenguaje falso. Diferente del lenguaje falso en el libro verde"

"¿En serio? ¿Qué pasa con el libro que tiene?"

JJ se arrodilló nuevamente y hojeó el libro al lado del cuerpo. "Ese se ve igual" abrió el libro verde y comparó los dos. "Sí, el mismo tipo de escritura. Pero diferente a este documento" ella lo agitó en el aire para enfatizar. "Y también hay algunas notas marginales... En español. Alguien que hizo algunas anotaciones" dobló el papel y lo metió en su bolsillo

"¿Hay algo más allí?"

"Nada que pueda... Oh. Ahí está la última de esas huellas" JJ trotó hacia una de las paredes. "Veamos ahora..." Presionó su mano en la tela. Se iluminó, mostrando la palma, el pulgar y los cuatro dedos

No pasó nada.

"Huh" JJ dejó caer las manos a los costados. "Realmente pensé que pasaría algo más"

"Supongo que ya no" Reid se encogió de hombros

"Entonces... Si eso no..." JJ se dio la vuelta. "¿Para qué haces esto?"

"Parece extraño" Reid estuvo de acuerdo

"Quiero decir, ¿cuál es el punto?" JJ levantó las manos. "Nos envían a través de todos estos acertijos extraños y ruinas extrañas, tienen estas huellas de manos por todo el lugar, y luego... ¿Nada? Solo una bóveda llena de tesoros falsos y un cadáver"

"Si lo estamos viendo como un campo de entrenamiento" sugirió Reid. "¿Quizás el culto lo usó para enseñarnos una lección en particular?"

"¿Qué? Como por ejemplo… ¡¿Qué?!... El camino hacia la riqueza es difícil, complicado y finalmente termina en la muerte" JJ preguntó

"«Mi nombre es Ozymandias, Rey de Reyes»" Una sonrisa curvó los labios de Reid

"«Mira mis obras, soy poderoso y traigo la desesperación»" JJ terminó la cita. "Encaja con las ruinas. Pero es una forma ruda de hacer un punto, ¿no es así?"

"Es un culto a la muerte. La sutileza no es su fuerte" Reid se encogió de hombros. "Quizás pretendían glorificar la muerte poniéndola en este entorno. Pero esa no es –realmente- la impresión que da el cuerpo... Un mausoleo o algo parecido funcionaría mejor"

"Lo que sea" JJ suspiró. Miró de nuevo la huella de la mano, sacudió la cabeza y se dio la vuelta. "Solo sé que no hay comida o agua aquí y, definitivamente, no hay camino a casa. No hay otro lugar para ir y ya revisamos cada sendero que había en el camino"

Reid asintió. "Y dado que el mundo parece estar diseñado alrededor de esta bóveda, imagino que no hay nada más"

"Entonces, si no hay nada" JJ suspiró, saliendo de la bóveda. "Vayamos a la isla, comamos y descansemos. Intentaremos mañana con uno de los otros libros... Tal vez tengamos mejor suerte"

… …

En el segundo que sintió el suelo firme bajo sus pies, Reid lo supo. Supo que algo en la isla había cambiado. Le tomó un momento o dos resolverlo. La casa seguía ahí. Los pilares también. La niebla, todavía se extendía por millas a cada lado. El cielo sin sol todavía brillaba, su luz iluminando las hojas de los pequeños árboles que salpicaban la isla...

Reid parpadeó.

¿Árboles?

JJ estaba estudiando uno de los seis retoños dispersos por las inmediaciones. "Spence, ¿alguna idea de qué son?"

"...No" Reid los miró. Eran bajos, de estructura estilizada y pequeña, pero tenían que tener varios años. Las hojas poseían una forma extraña y había pequeñas bayas que maduraban en sus ramas: Eran árboles frutales, se dio cuenta. Árboles frutales de un tipo que él nunca antes había visto y, sin embargo, había algo muy familiar a cerca de ellos...

Los ojos de Reid se abrieron. Sus manos agarraron el libro que colgaba de su cinturón. Lo abrió, y buscó por las páginas.

Allí, a la mitad del libro, estaba el papel que ellos había encontrado en las ruinas, el mismo papel que él había metido -tan descuidadamente- dentro del libro, solo que ahora era parte integrante de él. La página –que antes estaba suelta- se había unido a la encuadernación, como si siempre hubiera estado allí.

Y tenía un dibujo, el dibujo de un extraño árbol: El mismo árbol estilizado que inevitablemente se asemejaba a los árboles frutales que salpicaban la isla, y que ahora brillaba tenuemente en el libro.

* * *

_"Si está seguro de comprender todo lo que está sucediendo, estás irremediablemente confundido"_

**-Walter F. Mondale**

* * *

**(*) Texto original: **_como The Truman Show?_


	5. Cap V: Eder Gira

**.:*****MISTERIOSA-_MENTE_** por **AFALSTEIN*:.**

**Traducción Autorizada**

* * *

**Capítulo V: Eder Gira**

* * *

_"Los riesgos provienen de no saber lo que estás haciendo"_

**-Warren Buffet**

* * *

"¡No puedo creer que te hayas metido esas bayas en la boca, sin siquiera saber que son!" JJ lo regañó

Reid, ahora de rodillas y estudiando la base de uno de los árboles frutales, se encogió de hombros. "No es como que cargues algún tipo de kit de toxicología en esa mochila tuya. Sabes que tendremos que comerlas, tarde o temprano"

"Más tarde hubiera sido mejor" JJ insistió, recogiendo más bayas de los árboles "Así como… Después, cuando estemos seguros de que no hallamos ningún otro alimento más reconocible… O que NO estemos encontrando un camino a casa"

"Me tomaste la temperatura y la presión arterial. Sabes que no hay signos de síntomas adversos" Reid protestó, frunciendo el ceño ante las raíces del árbol. "Además, sería incoherente que el culto envenene los árboles. Se supone que son una recompensa por atravesar el primer laberinto. Probablemente debamos esperar unos días más" añadió, casi como una ocurrencia tardía. "Los efectos podrían tardar un poco más en mostrarse"

"Veinticuatro horas" JJ decidió. "No voy a morir de hambre por vivir de una barra de proteína. No tenemos más que eso. ¿Las raíces te dicen algo?"

Reid se levantó del suelo y se sacudió la suciedad de los vaqueros. "Solo otra cosa que no tiene sentido" se quejó. "La hierba crece alrededor del árbol. No hay señales del movimiento de la tierra o de cómo pudieron trasplantarlo hasta este lugar... Es como si hubiera estado aquí por más de un año"

"Pero ayer no estaban aquí" JJ sacudió la cabeza y dejó caer las bayas en una de las botellas de agua vacías. "Entonces... ¿Qué?... ¿Aterrizamos en una isla completamente diferente, con árboles?"

"Es la única explicación que tiene sentido" Reid respondió

"Excepto que mi chaqueta sigue colgada en el armario donde la dejé y las marcas de desgaste, en el pilar donde atamos la cuerda, también siguen ahí" JJ se cruzó de brazos. "Aunque… Supongo… Que es bastante fácil de duplicar. Pero, en serio Spence, ¿no te parece extremadamente elaborado, incluso, para un culto?"

Reid frunció el ceño mientras miraba alrededor de la isla. "Parece que debería haber una forma más... Directa de hacer esto"

"Realmente, en lo que respecta a impresionar a los posibles iniciados, la mayor parte de esta «magia» ha sido notablemente no-llamativa" JJ observó, mirando la hierba que se hallaba alrededor de las raíces. "Parece que no dejaría una impresión duradera"

"Estoy de acuerdo" Reid asintió, con una mirada triste en su rostro. "Esto tiene menos sentido cada minuto que pasa"

JJ suspiró y se apartó el pelo de la cara. "Muy bien, bueno, por el momento, preocupémonos menos por que tenga sentido y más por encontrar el camino a casa"

"O una fuente de agua dulce. Esos pozos no durarán para siempre"

JJ frunció el ceño. "Seamos optimistas Spence. Supongamos que podremos salir de aquí antes de que se acabe esa agua"

"Correcto" Reid parecía que quería decir algo más, pero fuera lo que fuera, se lo guardó para sí mismo

"Entonces, ¿qué libro tratamos a continuación, Señor «Perfil Geográfico»?" JJ le preguntó, volviéndose hacia Reid con una leve sonrisa

Reid lo consideró por unos momentos. "El del desierto" decidió. "Tiene que ser el del desierto"

* * *

"¿Cuál es la fijación de los cultos con los desiertos?" Prentiss se quejó, mirando por la ventana del todoterreno

Morgan, sentado al otro lado, se encogió de hombros. "¿Aislamiento, desolación, calor? No estoy realmente seguro de que haya una correlación allí, Emily. Los cultos aparecen todo el tiempo en las ciudades y, aparte de los Davidiano y los Mormones, no sé que otro se halla instalado en el desierto"

"Los mormones no son un culto" Prentiss objetó, entrecerrando sus ojos. "Son un grupo inmenso"

"¿Y eso hace la diferencia?" Morgan frunció el ceño hacia ella

Era el turno de Prentiss para encogerse de hombros. "Bueno, tal vez tienes razón, tal vez no" ella discutió. "Solo digo, ¿por qué les gusta tanto al desierto? ¡No hay nada aquí!" Se detuvo por un momento. "¿Y por qué Gideon se uniría a este culto?"

Morgan la miró, pensativamente. La inesperada partida de Gideon había sorprendido a todo el equipo, Reid en especial, y de alguna manera se había sentido como una traición. Morgan sabía, intuitivamente, que eso no era lo que había ocurrido, pero, el regreso de todos esos recuerdos le hizo darse cuenta que él también albergaba dudas y preguntas sobre la repentina renuncia de Gideon.

Suspirando, dejó la carpeta a un lado. "Emily" comenzó a mirarla. "Leíste su carta. Gideon se fue porque solo puedas mirar al abismo durante un tiempo, y el de él había pasado. Se cansó de estudiar y obsesionarse con las mentes más oscuras y sangrientas de la nación" Morgan se encogió de hombros. "Pesaban sobre su conciencia demasiados casos que salieron mal, quería buscar una vida en donde pudiera volver a creer en los finales felices"

"Entiendo por qué se fue, Derek" Prentiss lo miró de nuevo. "Dios sabe que todos hemos estado cerca de ese punto, en un momento u otro. Simplemente, no veo por qué vino al desierto y se involucró en un culto"

"Ja" Morgan sonrió de lado. "¿Serías capaz de quedarte de vacaciones si los cuerpos comenzaran a aparecer?"

"Yo podría" Prentiss insistió. "Si las apuestas fueran lo suficientemente altas. Pero, no saldría al desierto, de buenas a primeras"

"Porque todavía te gusta estar rodeada de personas" Morgan señaló

"¿Estás diciendo que Gideon, no?" Prentiss lo miró

Morgan lo pensó un poco. "Estoy diciendo... Creo que Gideon se cansó de saber siempre lo que la gente estaba pensando. Estoy diciendo que Gideon quería tomar un descanso de la humanidad, y se dirigió a la parte más desierta del país para encontrar algún tipo de soledad"

"Y en lugar de eso, se topó con un loco culto a la muerte" Prentiss sacudió la cabeza y se volvió para mirar por la ventana

"La vida es loca" Morgan observó

"Si que lo es" Prentiss suspiró. Alejando la vista de la ventana, frunció el ceño ante el fajo de papeles en su regazo. "¿Qué estás haciendo con eso, de todos modos?"

"Archivando papeleo" Morgan respondió. "Con todo lo que ha estado sucediendo, realmente no hemos tenido la oportunidad de presentar informes, ni nada. Le dije a Hotch que lo haría mientras estábamos haciendo esta vigilancia"

Prentiss frunció el ceño. "¿En serio?"

Morgan asintió sin dejar de mirar los papeles. "Piénsalo como una forma de revisar toda la información que tenemos sobre el rancho" dijo, hojeando un grueso fajo de papeles. "Aquí está la información que sacaron después de desarmar el proyector de hologramas"

"¿Algo útil?"

"No para nosotros" Morgan frunció el ceño y puso a un lado ese informe. "Ahora, esto es más interesante", señaló, recogiendo otro archivo. "Una transcripción del discurso de Yeesha. La leo cada vez que los informes comienzan a desdibujarse. Me mantiene la mente fresca y comprometida"

"Debería aprender a concentrarme, Derek" Prentiss sacudió la cabeza y miró por la ventana

"Es una técnica de estudio probada" Morgan le lanzó una mirada herida

"Si tú lo dices... Entonces, ¿qué aprendiste?"

"¿Aparte de los delirios mesiánicos y la afición por las metáfora? Hay un fuerte..." La voz de Morgan se interrumpió. "¿Qué está haciendo él aquí?"

El agente especial David Rossi estaba saliendo de un reluciente sedán negro frente al hotel que Prentiss y Morgan vigilaban.

* * *

"Este es un desierto asombrosamente exuberante" JJ notó, mirando las gruesas vides y las plantas con forma de cactus agrupadas en la roca roja

"Hay una cascada en esa dirección" Reid señaló, mirando desde la cima de una cumbre. "Probablemente proporciona la mayor parte de la humedad de la que se alimentan estas plantas… Quizá lo hacen a través de la humedad del aire"

"O a través de estas salidas de vapor que están por todas partes" JJ frunció el ceño ante una columna de gas que brotaba de un agujero cercano

Reid le dirigió una mirada de duda. "Esos respiraderos no transportan la humedad. Me inclino a pensar que se trata de aire comprimido, en lugar de vapor"

"Spence, no soy geóloga, pero incluso creo que esa agua..." Punteó hacia la cascada distante "... Más la lava..." Señaló al pie del acantilado, donde burbujeaba una masa al rojo vivo "...Es igual a vapor. Y no se obtiene aire comprimido sin algún tipo de bomba"

"¿Estás asumiendo que este es un mundo natural?" Reid la amonestó

"¿Qué te hace pensar lo contrario?" JJ lo desafió

"La lava, por ejemplo. No debería estar en una zanja profunda como esa. La lava se enfría cuando llega al aire, eventualmente se endurece y se convierte en roca, y luego fluye más lava encima de eso. Con el tiempo, se acumula… Y es por eso que aparecen los volcanes, las islas volcánicas y las diatremas" Reid le frunció el ceño a la imposibilidad geológica que lo retaba. "Este flujo debería haber superado la zanja hace años y haberse desbordado en el camino. En cambio, sólo parece que erosionó la piedra, un proceso más consistente con

El agua que con la lava"

"Entre árboles frutales extraños y libros de teletransportación, estoy dispuesta a pasarlo por alto" JJ se encogió de hombros. Miró de nuevo hacia los «respiraderos de vapor». "En cualquier caso, no pienso probar esa teoría tuya del «aire comprimido», ni tampoco me pienso acercar a esos agujeros"

"No estaba... No quería..." comenzó Reid

"Vamos" JJ se dio la vuelta y comenzó a avanzar por el camino. "Natural o no, el agua es clara y fresca. Estoy bastante segura de que encontramos lo que estábamos buscando"

Cuando Reid se volvió hacia ella, algo llamó su atención. "¿Ves esa tela de huellas de manos allá arriba?" Preguntó, señalando un pequeño objeto a medio camino de una roca erguida

"Lo veo" JJ continuó caminando. "Vamos allá"

* * *

"Estoy llamando a Matthew" el Dr. Watson sacó un teléfono de su bolsillo. "Estoy bastante seguro de que no querrá que hablemos sin él"

"Probablemente no." Rossi asintió. "Honestamente, no estoy aquí para hablar sobre el caso. Mi visita es… Algo más personal... Fuera de la investigación"

El Dr. Watson levantó las cejas mientras se acercaba el teléfono a la oreja. "Nada está _fuera de la investigación_ con ustedes. Lo estoy llamando"

"Como quieras" Rossi se encogió de hombros. Echó un vistazo alrededor de la habitación mientras Watson hablaba por teléfono. Algunos abrigos colgaban en el armario, junto con varias camisas de vestir. En una tabla de planchar desplegable, había una plancha de ropa encendida, y los restos de un almuerzo a medio acabar, colocados en una pequeña charola cercana a la puerta. También había una computadora portátil cargando en el escritorio, al lado de una base para otra.

Pero lo que llamó la atención de Dave fue un libro grueso, elegantemente encuadernado, depositado en el centro de la cómoda, en un espacio especialmente despejado para él.

Rossi dio un paso hacia la cómoda. Casualmente levantó la tapa del libro…

"No toques eso" La voz de Watson se quebró, con una nitidez inusual. "Es un volumen viejo y… ... Muy raro"

"Me disculpo" Rossi dejó caer las páginas y levantó las manos, para aplacar la reacción. "Está bellamente encuadernado ... ¿piel de becerro?"

"Algo así" Watson le indicó con la mano para que se sentara en una silla cercana. "Matthew se unirá a nosotros en breve. Está revisando la lista de psiquiatras locales, tratando de encontrar un tercero adecuado para que examine a Jeff"

Asintiendo, con vago desinterés, Rossi se sentó. "Por supuesto. Pero, como te dije, no estoy aquí para discutir el caso. Ahora, imagino que no me crees"

Watson se encogió de hombros mientras se sentaba. "Digamos que soy escéptico"

"Bastante justo. Ciertamente YO lo sería. Pero, lo que me trae aquí, es un tema del que imagino que estás ansioso por hablar, de todos modos" Rossi se recostó en la silla. "El otro día, comenzaste a hablar sobre el trabajo de la vida de Elías, esta cultura… «Dunny»"

"D'ni" Watson corrigió

Rossi asintió. "En ese momento, no era adecuado preguntarte sobre lo que considero _un pasatiempos personal_, así que… Lo dejé pasar. Estaba más concentrado en Jeff y Yeesha"

"Jeff es..." Watson comenzó...

Pero Rossi levantó la mano. "Como dije, no estoy aquí para hablar de eso" insistió. "Sin embargo, el hecho es que siempre he encontrado fascinantes el estudio de las culturas antiguas, y nunca había oído hablar de tu D'ni. Entonces…" Rossi extendió las manos de par en par. "Esta visita podrías considerarla como... Un interés privado"

"Y para disfrutar de este pasatiempo personal, tu supervisor te permitió dejar de trabajar en una investigación activa sobre..." Las cejas de Watson se fruncieron. "¿Qué está investigando el FBI, exactamente?"

Frunciendo el ceño, Rossi se inclinó hacia delante. "No es que me importe repetirme, simplemente me cansa... No estoy aquí para hablar de eso. En cuanto a mi supervisor..." se encogió de hombros "...Dado que las ilusiones de Yeesha –aparentemente- están ligadas a este cultura D "Ni tuya, mi supervisor pensó que era prudente que escucháramos la historia contada por ti"

Watson no dijo nada, parpadeó ante el perfilador, detrás de sus gruesos anteojos.

"Entonces, Dr. Watson … ¿Quién o qué es el D'ni?"

* * *

"Me pregunto, qué se supone que son estas plataformas de madera por todo el lugar" Reflexionó Reid, mirando hacia abajo. "Siempre están justo al lado de las salidas de aire comprimido..."

"Salidas de vapor"

"...Deben estar relacionados de alguna manera"

"Estoy segura de que lo sabremos, si es necesario" JJ, en lo alto de una pila de rocas, volvió a decir. "Oye, échale un vistazo a esto. Hay todo tipo de tubos y pilares de piedra y objetos de este lado"

"¿Qué?, ¿como un mecanismo de presión para las salidas de aire comprimido?"

"Lo dudo. Parecen más decorativos que funcionales, están todos doblados en arcos" mirando hacia abajo, JJ le ofreció una mano. "Vamos, échale un vistazo"

Reid parecía dudoso, pero tomó su mano de todos modos. Después de resoplar, bufar y trepar, él también se paró en la punta, al lado de JJ. "Uhm" él entrecerró los ojos. "Fascinante. Es como si estuvieran bordeando una... Calle, de algún tipo"

"Estaba pensando que era como un extraño jardín de rocas" JJ inclinó la cabeza para mirar la «calle». "Parece un jardín japonés. Salvo que está hecho con formaciones rocosas naturales en vez de con rocas y guijarros"

"Entonces, es un jardín de rocas, según tú" Reid la miró perplejo. "El término «jardín» implica creación humana y mantenimiento, con lo que estoy de acuerdo, por cierto, pero hacer un jardín artificial de roca natural es, por definición, imposible"

"¿Es posible?" JJ discutió. "Redirigir las corrientes de agua, cavar zanjas para asegurarte de que fluyan en la dirección que quieras"

"Durante varios cientos de años, sí"

JJ suspiró y se deslizó de la roca. "Sólo digo" insistió, mirando como Reid se deslizaba hacia abajo también. "Estas rocas no son de yeso u hormigón, y no veo ningún signo de martillos neumáticos"

"No... Eso es cierto" Reid admitió, sacudiéndose el polvo."Supongo que podrías usar martillos neumáticos para hacer la mayor parte de la erosión y luego redirigir las corrientes"

"Funcionaría. Pero, ¿cómo trajeron las rocas aquí, en primer lugar?" JJ miró los acantilados que se alzaban a ambos lados. "Quiero decir, esto tampoco es ladrillo. No se podía cortar una montaña y volver a armarla" se acercó a la pared de roca en el lado izquierdo y pasó los dedos sobre ella. "No es claro. Pero ni siquiera hay una señal de grieta"

"Entiendo eso, pero te digo que no hay forma de que este lugar sea natural"

"Lo sé" JJ lo miró. "Pero te digo, tampoco hay forma de que este lugar sea artificial"

Reid gimió. "Eso es por definición: Imposible"

JJ sonrió. "Lo sé." Al apartarse de la pared, pasó junto a él, rozándolo."Vamos. Esa cascada tiene que estar a la vuelta de la esquina"

* * *

"El Imperio D'ni alcanzó su esplendor alrededor del 1000—500 AC" La voz de Watson era suave, como un profesor, cuando le mostró a Rossi una serie de imágenes en su computadora portátil. "Técnicamente, el imperio nunca ocupó más que la capital, pero tenían una red comercial vasta y de gran alcance, que extendió su influencia sobre una región mucho más amplia"

Rossi estudió la reliquia que era la imagen. "Veo influencia marroquí y –posiblemente- un toque de la cultura mesoamericana"

"Ah. Bueno, sería más apropiado decir que los D'ni los influenciaron a ellos" la risa de Watson fue solo un poco condescendiente. "Los D'ni, como cultura, son anteriores al desarrollo de cualquier arte grabado en el Medio Oriente o las Américas"

Rossi frunció el ceño. "Veo" respondió con cuidado. "¿Qué me puedes decir de sus prácticas religiosas?"

Watson se encogió de hombros mientras se recostaba en su silla. "Me temo que hay muchas generalidades y muy pocos detalles" respondió. "Había varios grupos religiosos y sectas pero -en su mayoría- eran monoteístas... Seguidores de una deidad conocida como «Yahvo». Sin embargo, la información sobre él es tentadoramente escasa. Gobernó sobre el universo, que ellos concebían como un gran árbol"

"Ah. _Entra en el árbol_" Rossi asintió. "Parece que también comparten algunos rasgos con los nórdicos"

"No exactamente" Watson tenía una mirada extraña en su rostro, parecía indeciso sobre cuánto debía explicar. "Lo llamaron el Gran Árbol de las Posibilidades, y era más una metáfora que una comprensión estricta. Se basaba en ramas: Para cada realidad posible, había otra realidad, ligeramente diferente, que se ramificaba, y otra, ligeramente diferente, derivando de esa"

"¿Teoría cuántica? ¿En una cultura antigua?" Rossi podría decidir si ser despectivo o estar impresionado. "¿De dónde se les ocurrió esa idea?"

"Bueno… No estoy seguro" Watson miró hacia otro lado. "No era una teoría cuántica... Puede que esté haciendo un mal trabajo describiéndolo, los registros son escasos. Hay un poco más de información sobre una profecía que se hizo popular en los días del declive de D'ni... Decía que llegaría un tiempo en que D'ni sería restaurada a su antigua gloria"

Rossi simplemente asintió. "¿Y cómo lograrían eso?"

"La profecía es –convenientemente- vaga en ese punto" Watson compartió una sonrisa comprensiva con Rossi. "Hay menciones de un Kadish, un maestro, que debe ser el iniciado que se convertirá en un líder, y sus métodos implicaban el uso de un gran ingenio, sortear trucos y sobrevivir a los retos que se presenten. Hasta llegar a ese renacer" Watson se encogió de hombros. "Las figuras mesiánicas eran bastante comunes en la cultura D'ni, una de sus leyendas más antiguas era la del «Gran Rey» que vendría a salvar a D'ni"

"¿Un Rey?" Rossi alzó las cejas

"Ah, sí, debería haberlo mencionado" Watson sacudió la cabeza. "Los D'ni estaban gobernados por una monarquía, pero no de manera muy estricta. La mayor parte del poder residía en los gremios... Defensores, arquitectos, topógrafos, mineros, escritores..."

"¿Escritores?" Rossi estaba seguro de haber visto a Watson estremecerse. "Eso parece extraño. ¿Escribir era importante para su cultura? ¿O era más una religión?"

La risa de Watson fue un poco forzada. "No, nada que ver con una religión" los rápidos ojos de Rossi captaron una mirada involuntaria hacia el libro en el tocador. "Es curioso, no estamos seguros de por qué los escritores eran tan respetados. Posiblemente, una obsesión cultural, dejaron una gran cantidad de registros y cuadernos"

"Como la carta de Atrus"

Watson parpadeó. "Ya veo que has investigado esto" recuperándose, hizo clic en su computadora portátil. "Atrus es el escritor más prolífico -y más reciente- del que tenemos registros" sacó una imagen de un manuscrito. "Los diarios que recuperamos son de hace 500 o 300 años de antigüedad, poco después de la caída de la civilización D'ni"

"¿Estás diciendo que la civilización cayó, recientemente?" Rossi frunció el ceño. "¿No debería haber más registros, si ese fuera el caso?"

Sonriendo, Watson asintió, comprensivamente. "Entiendo su escepticismo. La falta de registros es un resultado directo de que la civilización se basa en la clandestinidad, en gran medida"

* * *

Era una cueva, JJ se dio cuenta.

Ella estaba mirando otro de los extraños objetos tapizados con tela y colocados en una tabla de arcilla. Reid se hallaba en algún lugar detrás de ella, llenando su cantimplora con el agua de la cascada (y el pozo claro y reluciente que habían descubierto). Incluso, había peces -y redes de pescar-.

Ni JJ ni Reid tenían intención de ponerse a pescar, todavía, especialmente, sin antes observar _bien_ a esos peces… Pero, era bueno tener la opción.

Y el agua, por supuesto.

Se suponía que JJ debía estar llenando las botellas de agua de su mochila pero, había visto la tabla de arcilla apoyada en una roca al lado del lago… Y una vez más se sintió fascinada.

Esta vez era una imagen _curiosamente_ realista, de una ciudad de piedra de aspecto extraño y, una vez más, había una extraña luminiscencia artificial irradiando todo el conjunto. JJ había estado desconcertada por la falta de luz solar o de luna cuando se le ocurrió la solución obvia. Estaba mirando una ciudad subterránea de algún tipo, alumbrada solo por las luces que los habitantes podían idear (y tal vez algas fosforescentes). Por eso todos los edificios eran de piedra, y no había luz solar o luz de luna disponible.

"¿Qué es eso?" Reid estaba detrás de ella con su cantimplora en la mano. JJ recogió la tabla y se la entregó

"No lo sé" ella le dijo. "Se parece a la de los libros, excepto que, _no es igual_"

Reid entrecerró los ojos ante la imagen. "¿Algún tipo de ciudad de piedra?"

"Bajo tierra, creo. ¿Ves lo oscuro que está todo?"

Los ojos de Reid se volvieron vacíos. "«..._ vivió debajo de la superficie_...»"

JJ parpadeó. "¿Eh?"

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Reid le devolvió la tabla. "Eso fue lo que dijo la mujer del mensaje en Nuevo México, ¿recuerdas?... Yeesha. «_Durante miles de años la ciudad floreció y vivió debajo de la superficie. Vigilando los secretos; custodiando el poder; protectora de todas las edades_»"

"_«__...La ciudad profunda, la antigua Uru__»__. _Por supuesto" JJ asintió al darse cuenta. "Rossi notó cómo la conexión con las antiguas culturas perdidas era algo típico. La pieza central de su culto" mirando la tela, se le ocurrió algo más. "Espera. Ella dijo algo sobre tapices, ¿no?"

Indeciso, Reid asintió. "Sí... «_Algunos perseguirán su destino, pero tú… Tú debes perseguir el Viaje. Es como un fino tapiz. Complejo, más allá de toda comprensión, y que ahora está roto_»" su voz se apagó al darse cuenta

"Esta es una parte" JJ levantó la tabla, punteando la tela que estaba pegada a ella. "Y probablemente, también lo sean esos paños estampados con la mano"

"Eso es tan obvio" los ojos de Reid se movieron de un lado a otro. "Incluso llamó a las huellas de las manos «El Viaje» en el desierto. Debería haber visto la conexión antes"

JJ se encogió de hombros. "Han estado sucediendo muchas cosas raras, Spence... Pero, sea cual sea el motivo, apuesto a que estas telas de «El Viaje» son clave para cualquier ritual de iniciación que tenga lugar dentro del culto. Había otra de estas tabla en ese último lugar que estuve"

"Me he estado preguntando sobre eso" Reid miró alrededor de las rocas. "En comparación con el último mundo, este es sorprendentemente simple. Sin acertijos complejos, sin trucos o combinaciones para memorizar... Solo es: Rocas y agua"

"Bueno, no hemos estado buscando las huellas de mano" JJ lo consoló. "Y todavía podría haber alguna trampa oculta en esos listones de madera. Pero aparte de eso, este mundo podría estar diseñado para enseñarnos una «lección» diferente a las anteriores"

Reid parecía en conflicto. "Posiblemente... Pero es difícil pensar qué… Normalmente, los desiertos significan independencia, meditación, una sensación de resistencia y aislamiento, lo cual tiene sentido, dado que estamos en un cañón construido en la roca. Pero esto..." Reid indicó el pozo. "Un lago y una cascada… Prácticamente transmiten lo contrario: Opulencia, lujo, vida, sostenibilidad... Es como un ejercicio de contrastes"

"Por supuesto que lo es" JJ se encogió de hombros. "Al lado de ese montón de rocas, tienes lava y esas cosas de ventilación de vapor… Mientras que aquí tenemos agua, peces y luz. Todo este lugar es un estudio de contrastes"

Reid comenzó a decir algo, se detuvo, la miró, comenzó de nuevo y luego sacudió la cabeza. "¿Por qué no eres la que hace los perfiles geográficos?" Preguntó

"Porque tú eres el experto" JJ se encogió de hombros. "Yo no puedo decirte lo que eso refleja mentalmente. Pero si estoy segura que el aire aquí es mucho más ligero que afuera… Y hace más frío que al otro lado de las rocas"

Dándose la vuelta, Reid estudió lo que podía ver desde el elevado acantilado al que habían llegado. "Interesante. Entonces es un desierto de extremos, no de aislamiento. ¿Pero por qué?"

"Es poco probable que lo descubramos hasta que lleguemos al final" JJ señaló, poniéndose de pie. "Así fue como funcionó la última vez. Tenemos el agua que necesitamos pero, mientras permanezcamos aquí, podríamos indagar sobre cómo piensa este culto. Podría ser la mejor oportunidad que tenemos de encontrar un camino a casa"

Reid asintió. "Hay un túnel en la parte posterior de la cascada..."

"Qué original" JJ puso los ojos en blanco "... Una cueva detrás de una cascada"

"Parece que nace allá arriba" Reid señaló a lo alto de las caídas de agua, donde se podía ver un camino sinuoso

"Vamos a ver" JJ agitó la tabla en su mano. "¿Crees que debemos guardarla? ¿Intentar juntar todas las tablas y formar el «tapiz»?"

"No... La tableta muestra la ciudad, el «destino»" Reid frunció el ceño. "El mensaje decía que buscáramos el viaje, que según esa lógica, serían esos paños de mano"

"Así que, deberíamos haber estado juntando esas cosas impresas con la mano, no tocándolas" JJ arrojó la tabla de arcilla de regreso sobre la roca."... Veamos si hay alguno en este túnel que dices"

"Podría no verlos, incluso si los hay" advirtió Reid. "Está oscuro allí, estaremos avanzando a cieg..."

JJ sacó la linterna de su bolso. "Honestamente, Spence, ¿alguna vez fuiste a un campamento?"

* * *

"Entonces, ¿qué estabas diciendo sobre Yeesha?" Prentiss se volvió hacia Morgan. "Mientras estamos atrapados acampando aquí… Mientras Rossi hace lo que sea que esté haciendo allí, ¿te importaría decirme si encontraste algo útil en lo que estás leyendo?"

"Bueno, ahí está lo obvio" Morgan señaló el papel. "Imaginación pintoresca, carisma, confianza, enfoque incorpóreo, pensamiento poco convencional..."

"Los tatuajes y el mensaje en sí" Prentiss asintió. "¿Qué más?"

"Una sensación de auto-disociación" Morgan declaró con firmeza."Su lenguaje estaba continuamente enfocado hacia afuera, apenas se mencionaba a sí misma… No lo hizo hasta el final. Cualquier cosa que pueda entenderse que se refiera a ella… El agua, por ejemplo, se tradujo en una metáfora. La chica tiene un fuerte sentido de sí misma, pero no de su cuerpo... Cree que está por encima del reino «material»"

"Tiene sentido. ¿Es esa nuestra teoría de trabajo, por cierto? Eso de «el agua» que se está acumulando y acumulando, ¿y qué no es realmente ella?"

Morgan se encogió de hombros. "Una teoría. También existe la teoría de que refleja a los miembros de la secta, siendo llamados desde diferentes rincones del mundo. Jugué con la interpretación de que el agua es vida, ir a donde quiere, etc…, pero no pude entenderlo" Soltó el escrito y suspiró. "Solo otro misterio que vamos a tener que dejar de lado por ahora"

"¡Venga, suéltalo!…. Me estoy hartando de tener que aplazar todas estas preguntas" Prentiss se cruzó de brazos y miró por la ventana. "Cuando encontramos esa grabación, pensé entre el nombre y la cara que teníamos, que todo sería resuelto en pocos días. Ahora… Aquí estamos… Y todo lo que tenemos son más y más preguntas. Por lo general, en este punto tenemos -al menos- ALGUNOS elementos concretos… Y respuestas"

"Lo sé. También me molesta" Morgan estuvo de acuerdo. "Supongo que Reid tuvo suerte de alguna manera... Se volvería loco tratando de resolver todo esto"

* * *

"¿¡Cómo es eso posible!?" Reid miró la huella de la mano con furia apenas controlada

JJ, con su propia expresión -marcadamente molesta- examinó la tela por todos lados. "Es tela" observó. "No hay signos de clavos o grapas. Está pegada a la pared de piedra, presumiblemente con… ¿Pegamento?..."

"Un maldito pegamento extra fuerte"

JJ lo ignoró por pura fuerza de voluntad. "... O bien, conectado a un dispositivo oculto de lectura de la palma de la mano, incrustado en la roca" se deslizó hacia el otro lado de la tela de mano. "Entonces, ¿cómo podemos raspar la roca por todas partes y, sin embargo, no encontrar una manera de sacar la maldita cosa?"

"Roca lisa, ligeramente húmeda por la oscuridad de la cueva, y toda la humedad de la cascada" Reid se hizo eco, palpando la pared de la cueva

"Esa cosa debería despegarse como una tirita en una ducha" JJ se cruzó de brazos, ajena al estremecimiento de Reid. "En cambio..." sintió en el borde "...Está tan apretado contra la pared que ni siquiera podemos deslizar un cuchillo entre ellos"

Reid palpó sus sienes y gimió. "Mataría por algo que tuviera sentido, en este sitio"

"Pensamientos positivos, Spence. Piensa en pensamientos felices, positivos" JJ insistió, frotando sus propios ojos. "No hay forma de que esperen que reunamos estas cosas si son tan difíciles de separar de la pared, así que -al menos- podemos estar seguros de que no son parte del «tapiz» que se supone que debemos armar"

"Entonces... Serán las tabas"

JJ se encogió de hombros. "Vale la pena intentarlo" ella dijo, moviéndose hacia la salida. "Regresemos al pozo"

* * *

"Vamos a revisar la cueva con infrarrojos, rayos X, un sonar..." El agente Dawson se encogió de hombros sin poder hacer nada. "Estamos usando – prácticamente- pinzas para rebuscar en todas las rocas que hemos perforado"

Hotch asintió. "¿Y?"

"La cueva está constituida por sedimentos del sustrato ígneo que, al compararlo con las muestras que tenemos, concluimos que debieron ser expulsadas por el volcán hace unos 300 millones de años" respondió Dawson, dejando caer su portapapeles. "Eso nos lleva a creer que se formó al mismo tiempo que las Montañas Rocosas, poco después de la era Mezoica"

Por un momento, Hotch guardó silencio. "Entonces, lo que quieres decir es que está hecha del mismo tipo de roca que hay en todo Nuevo México"

"Eso es lo que le digo, agente especial Hotchner" Dawson estuvo de acuerdo

Hotch suspiró. "¿Otra cosa… que sea realmente útil?"

"No sabremos cuándo o cómo se formó la cueva hasta que el laboratorio emita su informe y, con respecto de las algas, lo que se estableció es que son muy comunes en las cueva de este tipo" respondió Dawson, consultando su portapapeles, nuevamente. El árbol es un mezquite, la piedra de la cubierta es de granito sólido sin signos de un lector de palmas de la mano..."

"¿Qué pasa con esos paños con el estampados de la mano?" Preguntó Hotch

Dawson hizo una mueca. "Ah, sí. Sobre esos... Hemos estado tratando de llegar a ellos desde el primer día, pero son sorprendentemente... Tercos. Terminamos, simplemente, cortando el metal alrededor de los que están en el letrero y el remolque, y los huesos fueron llevados a nuestro laboratorio..."

"¿Cómo van con esos huesos?"

"Todavía estoy esperando noticias. Aparentemente, son una especie de rompecabezas para los muchachos de laboratorio. De todos modos, también cortamos los paños que están en la puerta y en el cubo, pero finalmente… Finalmente logramos sacar el que estaba afuera de la pared de la cueva"

Hotch levantó las cejas, pero solo dijo: "¿Y?"

"Y fue... Un poco aterrador, señor" Dawson se estremeció. "Solo... Umh..." apartó la vista. "Horripilante"

Hotch esperó por más detalles, pero parecía que no había ninguno. "Entonces, ahora que los tienes todos juntos, ¿has encontrado algo nuevo?"

"Bueno, parecen iluminarse, independientemente de estar apegados a una superficie o no, así que eso es todo" se encogió de hombros Dawson. "No podemos identificar las fibras, pero son de algún tipo de planta... No hay rastros de metal allí. La tinta utilizada en la impresión también es extraña... Y trabajamos en eso"

Hotch suspiró y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. "Entonces, ¿en dónde has avanzado?" Preguntó, un poco más irritablemente de lo estrictamente justificado

Dawson parecía preocupado. "Bueno, uno de los muchachos de geología es un fanático de los volcanes, así que él..." Sonó el teléfono, interrumpiéndolo. Murmurando una disculpa, trató de apagarla y luego se congeló

"¿Señor?" Dijo, sosteniendo su teléfono. "Tal vez deberías ver esto..."

* * *

"Es otro libro" Reid llamó

"Huh" JJ deslizó la tabla de arcilla en su bolso y corrió hacia él. "¿Alguna idea de a dónde lleva?"

Reid estaba hojeando las páginas. "No, a ningún lugar familiar" observó, hasta que apareció la página con una imagen. Mostraba un camino de tierra arqueándose sobre un pozo reluciente. El camino estaba protegido a ambos lados con barandas metálicas. Parecía limpio, menos hosco, tal vez, pero en cualquier caso, no se trataba de Nuevo México

JJ lo consideró por un momento, luego se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, vamos a intentarlo" razonó. "En el peor de los casos, es un callejón sin salida y podemos usar el libro verde para volver a la base"

"Ese no es el peor de los casos, si te das cuenta" Reid frunció el ceño

JJ lo golpeó. "Pensamientos felices, Spence, ¿recuerdas? Mira, lo más probable es que haya otra de esas cositas de arcilla allí..." empujó su bolso, significativamente "... y cuanto antes la tengamos, mejor"

Por un momento Reid pareció dudar, pero luego asintió. "De acuerdo. Además, siempre es posible que hallemos otro libro allí y que éste nos lleve a casa"

"Bueno, contén la respiración, si quieres" JJ sonrió. Y extendiendo la mano, tocó la página

* * *

El todoterreno se detuvo en las afueras del rancho de Zandi, ahora familiar para todos ellos. Morgan y Prentiss saltaron del auto y corrieron hacia un agente Dawson con la cara muy blanca. "¿Qué está pasando?" Morgan preguntó. "¿Dónde está Hotch? No captamos mucho de lo que dijo, excepto que llegáramos rápido a la fisura"

"Él está... Ah... Él está... Eh... Ahí abajo" Dawson señaló, vagamente, a la fisura. "Es mejor..."

"Espero que esto sea importante" Rossi se unió a ellos "Estaba haciendo progresos serios con el Dr. Watson"

Dawson se pasó una mano por la frente. "Quizás... Será mejor que lo vean ustedes mismos"

Intercambiando miradas perplejas, el equipo bajó la escalera hacia la fisura. Varios especialistas forenses estaban dando vueltas, hablando en voz baja. Todos parecían congregarse alrededor del árbol y su entrada abierta. Morgan, Rossi y Prentiss se hincaron cerca de las raíces del árbol y entraron en el hoyo.

La cueva debajo de la fisura había cambiado –drásticamente- desde la última vez que la habían visto: Era más alta, más ancha y más profunda (por casi cinco pies), y los brillantes pictogramas de algas habían sido reemplazados por transcripciones estampadas en sábanas blancas que colgaban en donde las paredes de la cueva habían estado alguna vez.

Se acumularon escombros por todas partes, y unos pocos generadores (en una esquina) alimentaban una veintena de proyectores que deslumbraban a quien entraba. Había también una media docena de diversos dispositivos geológicos.

La escena podría haberse sentido sombría y desolada, si la cueva no hubiera estado atiborrada por una multitud de investigadores. Estaban escaneando las paredes, verificando cifras, acumulando rocas.

En medio del bullicio se encontraba Hotch, de espaldas a su equipo, su traje inmaculado contrastaba –extrañamente- con los escombros y los trajes blancos de los investigadores. Se hallaba frente a un montón de ruinas, en el centro de la cueva, con los brazos cruzados.

"Hotch" Morgan dijo, abriéndose paso entre la multitud de investigadores. "Llegamos tan pronto como pudimos. ¿Qué... pa...?"

Su voz se apagó cuando Hotch se volvió hacia ellos, revelando el montón de escombros que había estado estudiando. Se hallaban apilados con una pulcritud demasiado elegante para ser natural, los fragmentos irregulares y los bordes ásperos se amontonaban en un patrón geométrico bastante elaborado.

Y encima de la pila, había un pequeño libro verde.

* * *

"Cada cosa tiene una forma similar a la eterna y se desarrolla en un ciclo"

**_-Marco Aurelio_**

* * *

**_Nota de la Autora: _**_Esto realmente viene sorprendentemente bien. Debo señalar, por cierto, que las opiniones de Morgan y Prentiss con respecto a los mormones no son indicativas de nada... sólo están bromeando a la ligera en el auto, sin pensar en lo que dicen._

_Si se están cansando de todos los giros extraños de la trama, no se preocupen, las cosas están a punto de encajar, y muchas de las cosas que están sucediendo tendrán mucho más sentido. Hay una pista en este capítulo sobre lo que ha estado ocurriendo_

_._

_¡Espero que lo disfrutes! ¡Revisión!_


	6. Cap VI: Eder Keno

**.:*****MISTERIOSA-_MENTE_** por **AFALSTEIN*:.**

**Traducción Autorizada**

* * *

**Capítulo VI: Eder Keno**

* * *

_"...Pasamos gran parte de nuestras vidas mirando, sin mirar"_

**_-Andy Warhol_**

* * *

JJ parpadeó. Estaba de pie en el puente de tierra que habían visto antes. Se extendía desde un acantilado bajo a otro que pasaba por encima de un pozo reluciente, con barras de metal unidas por cadenas que se alineaban a los lados y terminaban al otro lado, entre dos colinas bajas que le impedían mirar más allá.

El paisaje era árido, pero no rocoso ni arenoso y el aire era agradablemente fresco. El cielo era espeso, con nubes, pero no oscuro, iluminado con la luz de cualquier cuerpo celestial que estuviera por ahí afuera, más allá de su densa estera.

De repente, un sonido extraño se oyó y Reid apareció a su lado. "Creo que nunca me acostumbraré a eso" gimió, agarrándose el estómago

"Esperemos que no sea necesario" JJ sonrió. Miró por encima del borde del pozo. "Parece que hay un camino al otro lado del manantial y una pequeña cueva" ella notó

"Quizá sea ahí a donde debemos ir"

"Probablemente. Y asegúrate de no pasar por alto alguna de esas tablas" JJ le recordó, levantando su bolso. Súbitamente se congeló, luego, se quitó la mochila de la espalda y la abrió

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Reid preguntó, observándola con interés mientras inspeccionaba el contenido de la bolsa

JJ suspiró, se sentó y miró al cielo unos momentos, con las cejas arqueadas y los labios apretados. En seguida, se volvió hacia Reid. "La tabla de arcilla que puse ahí… ¡Desapareció!"

* * *

"Entonces, ¿alguna idea de cómo _esta cosa_ se teletransportó de regreso aquí?" Morgan estaba apoyado contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos fijos en el pequeño libro verde dentro de la bolsa con la etiqueta de «evidencia». "¿O es que sólo apareció de la nada, frente a tres especialistas forenses"

Prentiss se encogió de hombros. "Estoy abierta a ideas"

_"Puedo buscar en la web a ver si existe algún objeto teletransportador de libros, pero mi musa de sabiduría interna me advierte que no voy a encontrar nada útil en ese frente" __García dijo, desde la computadora portátil. "Además, no logro hallar nada sobre esa imagen... Ni hay nada semejante a este libro… ¡Nada!, ni una sola coincidencia, en ninguna parte de la gran autopista de la información" ella trató de sonreír. "Supongo que no podemos juzgar al libro por su portada"_

Silencio de muerte.

_"Lo siento"_

"Gracias por el esfuerzo, pequeña, pero estamos un poco frustrados por acá" Derek se frotó los ojos. Echó un vistazo a Hotch y le preguntó: "¿No deberíamos enviar esto a los forenses, hacer que lo desmantelen y ver qué hay dentro?"

"Más adelante" Hotch respondió, también mirando la bolsa transparente. "Sus pruebas podrían llevar días, y no sé cuánto quedará del libro una vez que estén terminadas. Antes de que todo eso suceda, pensé que sería mejor si aprendiéramos todo lo que pudiéramos"

"Prentiss recogió la bolsa y palpó el libro a través del plástico. "Tapa dura" observó. "Encuadernado de cuero. Este libro es especial para su propietario, destinado a durar un tiempo. Decorativo y funcional" le dio vuelta. "Las ranuras en la parte posterior parecen hechas a mano. Las páginas..." Ella buscó -a tientas- pasar las páginas dentro de la bolsa de plástico

"¡Basta!" Rossi le arrebató la bolsa de las manos, con irritación. "Dejen de tratar esta cosa como si fuera una arma biológica" abrió la bolsa y metió la mano dentro

"David, no creo..." comenzó a decir Hotch

"Si vamos a analizar esto, no podemos hacerlo a través de una bolsa de evidencias" Rossi gruñó, recogió el libro y lo sacó. "Reid lo tocó durante cinco minutos seguidos y estoy bastante seguro de que lo que hizo desaparecer se activó al tocar la imagen"

"No podemos estar seguros de eso" Hotch replicó sombríamente, mirando al agente sénior con cautela

"No hay mucho de lo que podamos estar seguros en este caso, Aaron" Rossi lo miró. "A veces tienes que arriesgarte. Ahora…" Al abrir el libro, observó la extraña isla con su extraña cabaña y los pilares. Tocó el borde de la página. "Estas son muy viejas... Papel de alta calidad, posiblemente pergamino. La tapa... Creo que tienes razón, Emily. Cuero o algo muy parecido. Piel de becerro, posiblemente. Parece que las páginas están cosidas en la encuadernación" Hojeó algunas páginas más y arqueó las cejas ante el fluido guión. "Escritura muy pequeña y ordenada"

"Escribir tan ordenado y tan pequeño, como eso, indica una naturaleza precisa y exigente" Morgan notó, mirando por encima del hombro de Rossi

"Mira la fuente" Prentiss se opuso, observando por encima del otro hombro de Rossi. "La mano es suave y fluida, sin signos de inicios o paradas bruscas, sin líneas duras. Eso indica una mente artística, flexible y abierta a la improvisación"

"Quizás la combinación de los dos implica que estamos lidiando con un sospechoso atento a los detalles" sugirió Hotch, manteniéndose alejado del libro. "Disfruta de un trabajo artístico muy preciso y minucioso, con capas adicionales de complejidad"

"Como steampunk, tal vez" Prentiss sugirió. "Artístico, poco ortodoxo, pero excesivamente orientado a los detalles"

"Eso tendría sentido, dada la forma en que está hecho este libro" Rossi asintió, ajeno a las miradas que otros daban a Prentiss. "Nada quedó por fuera. Nada se pasó por alto. Cada detalle explicado y hecho a mano con cariño, en su totalidad. Incluso, la escritura a mano" señaló el libro nuevamente. "Podría estar equivocado, pero no me sorprendería si esto fue escrito con una pluma de algún tipo. Y es un estilo primitivo, en un idioma completamente desconocido"

"Lenguaje ficticio" Hotch los corrigió. "No olvidemos que lo que estamos observando sobre el libro es precisamente lo que el sospechoso quiere que observemos"

"Somos un poco más escépticos que la mayoría, y nos acercamos a esto mucho más analíticamente que la mayoría de sus víctimas" Rossi se opuso

Hotch lo miró. "Estás pensando en algo. ¿Qué pasa, David?"

Rossi cerró el libro. "Supongamos…" comenzó, "que le mostramos este libro a un experto en la materia"

"¿Un bibliotecario?" Morgan sugirió

"DEBE SER un experto en el campo" Rossi parecía un poco exasperado. "Supongamos que… Se lo enseñamos al Dr. Watson"

* * *

"Cálmate, JJ" la mano de Reid estaba firme sobre su hombro. "Sabías que había una buena posibilidad de que no funcionara"

"Lo sé" JJ suspiró, recostándose contra sus piernas. Seguía sentada en el camino, con la mochila delante de ella y Reid a su espalda. "Simplemente... Pensé que –realmente- lo habíamos solucionado… Quería creerlo"

"Pienso que estamos cerca" sugirió Reid. "Probablemente debamos cumplir algún paso más que aún no nos hemos dado cuenta que está ahí, pero lo lograremos. Estoy seguro que pronto se aclarará"

"Ojalá que tengas razón. Me estoy cansando de deambular, sin saber a dónde vamos" JJ se puso de pie y se colgó la mochila en su espalda. "Muy bien, vamos a ver qué ofrece este lugar"

Los dos cruzaron el puente y giraron al final del camino. Había un jardín delante de ellos. No era –exactamente- un jardín florido o cubierto de grama, pero los bancos, pabellones y pagodas lo definían como tal. Un gran pilar de piedra gris natural estaba en el centro de un claro, con una gruesa parcela de plantas parecidas al bambú, en una línea recta, además de una fuente en una plataforma elevada a la derecha. En el extremo izquierdo, el camino seguía a través de la piedra gris clara.

"Huh" JJ logró

"Un estudio en contrastes" Reid asintió. "Esto está vinculado con el última lugar que visitamos: Su artificio y opulencia contrastan con el formato natural salvaje del anterior"

"Al menos, este tiene más sentido" JJ se encogió de hombros. "No hay formaciones de lava. Me pregunto si..." JJ dio unos pasos hacia adelante, pero vio algo a través de su visión periférica y echó a correr en esa dirección, saltó por completo al jardín y salió corriendo por el camino

"¡JJ!" Reid fue tomado por sorpresa con su repentina carrera pero, –rápidamente- se apresuró a seguirla. Bordeó el jardín y continuó hacia un cañón cercano. Reid pudo ver que ella viraba a la izquierda y entraba en una especie de túnel. Al llegar ahí, encontró a JJ junto a una gran piedra circular negra sobre el muro de piedra a su derecha

JJ se volvió cuando lo escuchó jadear cerca de ella. "Creo que se trata de esto, Spence" sonrió y punteó la piedra.

Ubicado en el centro de la piedra negra, había algo que se parecía mucho a la puerta que habían abierto en el desierto y encima, tenía una estilizada huella en espiral.

* * *

"No es un artefacto D'ni" el Dr. Watson no hizo ningún movimiento para tocar el libro verde

Morgan levantó una ceja. "¿En serio? ¿Esperas que crea que puedes decir eso sin mirar la cosa?"

"Yo la vi" Watson respondió. "La civilización D'ni colapsó hace más de quinientos años. Este libro no puede tener más que unos pocos meses" él miró hacia otro lado. "Además, no es como si fuera la primera vez que veo uno"

"Entonces, sabes lo que es" Rossi asintió. "Pensé lo mismo. Tenemos a nuestros técnicos de laboratorio analizándolo ahora, así que es mejor que nos digas: ¿Qué es y cómo funciona?"

"No lo sé"

Morgan y Rossi intercambiaron miradas. "Bien" Morgan sacó un papel del archivo y se lo entregó al Dr. Watson, quien lo tomó sin comprender. "Esta es una orden federal para todos los registros y artefactos relacionados con la cultura D'ni. Debes entregarlos TODOS a nuestros laboratorios, para su investigación"

"¿Qué?" Thornberry agarró el papel y lo leyó rápidamente. "Esto es intolerable... Ridículo" gruñó, mirándolos. "No puedes destruir los únicos vestigios de una cultura poderosa… ¡Es como obtener una orden judicial para apoderarse del museo Chippewa!"

"Digamos que el Departamento de Estado no está totalmente convencido de que la cultura D'ni sea real, dado que su organización es la única con acceso a sus «artefactos»" Morgan se encogió de hombros. "Si nuestras pruebas concluyen que los artefactos son genuinos, entonces, por supuesto, los devolveremos con una disculpa..."

"¡Y en el ínterin… Podrían dañarlos, irreparablemente!"

"Bien, bien, bien" Watson hizo un gesto a Thornberry para que se sentara. Él suspiró. "Muy bien, agentes, veo a dónde van con esto. ¿Qué debo hacer para evitar que esa ORDEN surta efecto?"

Rossi empujó el libro. "Esto. ¿Dices que lo has visto antes?"

"Por supuesto. Como cien de ellos" Watson se encogió de hombros

Rossi y Morgan parpadearon. "¿Cien? ¿Hay más?"

"Los seguidores de Yeesha los usan" Watson explicó. "Hay un libro diferente para cada creyente. Lo que significa, por cierto, que este…" Tocó la tapa, "... No es el mismo que sus compañeros agentes tomaron"

* * *

"Es exactamente igual a la del desierto" JJ estaba mirando a la puerta de piedra

"¿Cómo podríamos no haberla visto antes?" Reid sacudió la cabeza. "Ese era el objetivo de las huellas de manos en el desierto: Proporcionaban acceso a la puerta del árbol. Encontramos las huellas de manos, que nos llevan a «el viaje» en cada submundo, y eso abre la puerta"

"Pero no había una puerta como esta en el último, en el mundo que tenía todos los rompecabezas y piedras" JJ se opuso, volviéndose para mirar a Reid

"Tal vez sí, tal vez no" Los ojos de Reid miraban lejos. "Creo que podría haber visto algo... En esa habitación con la bóveda. La única pregunta es, ¿qué hay detrás de la puerta?"

"Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo" JJ volvió a mirar hacia el camino. "Podemos regresar"

"Sera más rápido si voy yo" Reid se opuso. "Ya marcamos todas las huellas"

"Tú… ¿Más rápido? ¿Con todos esos rompecabezas?" JJ le lanzó una mirada incrédula

"¡Claro que sí!" Reid levantó las manos. "Volveré a la piedra en la que estábamos y, mientras tanto, tú sigues explorando aquí hasta que yo consiga todas las huellas de manos necesarias para abrir esa puerta"

JJ frunció el ceño. "No sé... Realmente no me gusta la idea de separarnos..."

"Tendrá que pasar, en algún momento" Reid se encogió de hombros. "Y sé que no soy el más apto para lo de escalar rocas... Y bueno… … ¿Realmente quieres ir a resolver los rompecabezas?"

"No" JJ dejó caer su bolso al suelo y sacó el pequeño libro verde. "Lo más seguro es que no voy a recordar cómo iban las piezas. Además… Supongo que eres la única persona con una remota idea de dónde debe encontrarse la puerta... Bien, regresa... Y busca esa piedra-puerta- a casa- y teletransportala hasta acá"

Cuando Reid puso su mano sobre la imagen y desapareció de la vista, JJ no pudo evitar tener la molesta sensación de que estaban dejando por fuera algo.

* * *

"Muy bien, si _este_ no es el mismo libro. ¿Dónde está el verdadero?"

El Dr. Watson se encogió de hombros. "Con tus agentes, me imagino"

"Entonces, sabes dónde están". Morgan declaró

"Dios mío, ¡no!" Watson levantó las manos. "Solo sé que cada uno de los llamados por Yeesha tiene el suyo. Si tus agentes tomaron uno de sus libros, ese será el que llevarán con ellos"

"Pero SÍ sabes cómo funciona esta cosa..." Morgan señaló el libro con un dedo

"No" Watson sacudió la cabeza. "Los libros de Yeesha son muy diferentes a todo lo que tiene el CRD. No entendemos por qué funcionan de la manera en que lo hacen. Ella hace cosas que... No deberían ser posibles"

"Te refieres al acto de desaparición" Morgan levantó una ceja. "¿Lo has visto antes?"

Watson se echó a reír, inesperadamente. "Oh, hay mucho más que eso"

* * *

JJ había deambulado por el jardín de piedra gris, buscando huellas de manos. Hasta ahora, había encontrado cuatro. También había hallado un libro (que servía para volver al desierto de piedra roja, lo que no les valía de mucho, exactamente), varias tablas de arcilla (que todavía muestran imágenes de una ciudad subterránea). Además de todo eso, había llovido varias veces (por alguna razón, parecía haber períodos lluviosos cada cinco minutos).

Para el momento, estaba parada en lo que parecía ser una clase de anfiteatro, mirando las pinturas en la pared de piedra gris en el frente. Parecían curiosamente abstractas, a menos que ella –simplemente- no entendiera lo que estaba viendo: Engranajes y bloques en un círculo, un extraño símbolo de rosa de los vientos… Todo estaba más allá de su comprensión.

Sin embargo, estos dos dibujos parecían ser una pista prometedora: Una parecía ser una gran cúpula, con una ciudad dentro y una cúpula más pequeña encima, con dos pilares extraños dentro. Al principio, JJ había tomado esto como la ciudad subterránea en la que habían estado antes, y la cueva más pequeña era una cámara oculta en su techo. Pero ella desechó esta teoría al ver la segunda pieza.

La segunda pintura tenía una segunda cúpula (más pequeña) con los dos pilares pero, a diferencia de su compañera, esta cúpula no se encontraba sobre nada. Y debajo de ella había una masa de estrellas punteadas.

JJ no estaba segura de qué hacer con eso. ¿Una nave espacial quizás?

Sacudiendo la cabeza, se dio la vuelta y regresó al jardín. Trató de ignorar el enorme bloque de piedra que levitaba sobre un monumento en el extremo más alejado del jardín, y también, las plantas gigantes (como calabazas) que se inflaban y desinflaban a su izquierda. En general, decidió que era mejor que Reid se hubiera ido cuando lo hizo.

Algo nuevo le llamó la atención, y se inclinó para recoger un trozo de papel del banco. Era un dibujo... Muy similar al estilo del que ella y Reid habían encontrado en las ruinas de piedra. Salvo que, en lugar de un árbol estilizado, este mostraba una montaña con un montón de líneas onduladas dibujadas dentro.

Como un volcán o una cascada.

La repentina yuxtaposición de imágenes la tomó por sorpresa, y JJ se echó a reír en voz alta, dándose cuenta -de repente- de dónde estaban las otras huellas. ¡Contrastes! De eso se trataba todo esto: El jardín de piedra gris contrastaba con el desierto de piedra roja. La lluvia constante y la vegetación cuidadosamente arreglada debían contrastar con el aire seco y la piedra desnuda de la otra, tal como la lava había contrastado con la cascada. Los dos mundos constituían un todo. Por eso había un libro para volver al desierto de piedra roja… JJ estaba segura de que allí estaban las últimas tres huellas.

Estaba girando para correr por el camino cuando escuchó el sonido de algo rascando… Era una escofina seca, como el chasquido de clavos en la piedra. Y aunque JJ podría haberlo pasado por alto, bajo el rumor de otra lluvia que comenzaba, lo que había visto por su visión periférica le impidió ignorarlo: Era como un gran escarabajo negro, del tamaño de un terrier escocés.

Si esto hubiese sido una película… JJ no se habría sorprendido… Pero era la vida real y el insecto parecía terriblemente grande, demasiado grande _para ser real_ y, sin embargo, el golpeteo de sus garras era innegablemente auténtico. La cosa se encaramó, como un cangrejo, sobre la plataforma de roca en el extremo más alejado del jardín, y parecía estar comiendo –alegremente- el alga que cubría la roca.

Si no lo hubiese visto, tal vez habría seguido de largo, sin regalarle un segundo pensamiento… Pero lo vio y una gota de lluvia que cayó sobre su cabeza la sacó de su estupor y la hizo salir corriendo por el camino, lejos del insecto del tamaño de un perro y hacia el libro que la llevaría de regreso al desierto rocoso y rojo.

Pero incluso, mientras lo hacía, un pensamiento surgió de manera espontánea: _Me gustaría ver cómo explicaría ESO Spence._

* * *

"Los libros... Similares a estos, eran comunes en la antigua cultura D'ni" la voz de Watson había adoptado una cualidad débilmente similar a una conferencia. "Es por eso que el gremio de escritores era tan prominente. Tenían mundos enteros, o «Edades», abiertos a ellos a través de sus libros"

"¿Estos libros los teletransportarían a diferentes lugares?" La cara de Morgan expresó su escepticismo

"Eso, realmente, es un punto controvertido" Thornberry habló. "Tradicionalmente sí, el concepto del Gran Árbol de las Posibilidades sostenía que el libro de enlace simplemente te teletransportaba al mundo que describiste..."

"Los puntos más finos del proceso son algo oscuros" Watson levantó una mano para evitar a Thornberry. "Basta decir que es un campo de estudio completo en sí mismo. Lo importante es saber que los libros de Yeesha funcionan de manera diferente a la mayoría. Por un lado, se teletransportan con el usuario, mientras que –tradicionalmente- esos libros permanecen en la edad en que fueron colocados. Pero más que eso, los llamados por Yeesha afirman que ella puede cambiar las condiciones de una Era, cambiando la escritura... Un tabú extremo en la sociedad D'ni. Además..."

"Mira, no me importa qué cosas mágicas dicen los registros que los D'ni podría hacer" Morgan lo interrumpió. "¿A dónde se teletransportan? ¿Nuevo México? ¿Canadá? ¿Turquía?"

Watson lo miró un momento. "Él no... No lo entiendes" insistió. "No hay forma de saber dónde están las Eras. No hay forma de llegar a ellas, excepto, a través de los libros. Los libros te llevan a cualquier mundo que describen. Cualquiera que sea la condición que describa el Escritor, esa es la Era a la que te vinculas. Este libro los llevaría a una ubicación totalmente diferente al otro libro que recogieron los otros dos agentes"

"¿Que quieres decir?" Morgan tuvo un mal presentimiento

"Significa que podrían estar en cualquier parte. No solo en el mundo, sino en el universo. Ellos tienen su propio viaje que cumplir"

* * *

Reid había regresado a la isla sin incidentes, y se teletransportó a las ruinas de piedra con bastante facilidad. Repasar los acertijos de nuevo fue simple, aunque un tanto repetitivo. Encontrar los paños impresos a mano fue un poco más difícil (no siempre había prestado atención cuando JJ los encontró), pero fue algo lejos de ser imposible.

Y ahora estaba de pie, en el camino a la bóveda, acababa de regresar de tocar la última huella de la mano y se estaba dando cuenta de un simple defecto en todo el plan: La puerta por la que debía entrar estaba a unos seis metros debajo, en una meseta angosta sobre un abismo sin fondo.

Había parecido tan simple al principio, pensó. Había recordado bastante bien la ubicación de la puerta, solo que... No había dado el salto lógico al salto literal que se necesitaría para alcanzarla. Si hubiera recordado pedirle la cuerda a JJ... Pero no, eso sería más necesario en el desierto. Allí, la escalada real estaría involucrada.

Aquí, solo tenía que dejarse caer.

Y ese fue solo el comienzo de sus preocupaciones. Mientras Reid miraba la puerta de abajo, en la meseta estrecha, sin un camino obvio hacia arriba o hacia abajo, tuvo que preguntarse:

_¿Qué pasa si esto no funciona?_

_… … …_

JJ sonrió –triunfalmente- mientras la huella en el centro de la puerta se iluminaba. Con un retumbar, la puerta ante ella se hundió en el suelo, revelando un túnel largo y oscuro. JJ agarró su linterna y avanzó con confianza...

La linterna se apagó, hubo un extraño sonido de graznidos y, de repente, JJ tuvo la sensación -ahora familiar- de ser teletransportada a algún lugar...

JJ quedó arrodillada sobre una superficie de roca áspera, con pedazos de guijarros y grava debajo. Levantándose, miró a su alrededor. Había abundante luz, de una fila de antorchas en llamas. Estaba en una pequeña cueva en forma de cúpula, en un pequeño nivel de roca, sobre un gran abismo oscuro. Podía ver otros tres niveles en la cueva, cada uno en una pared separada, cada uno con su propio pilar.

_Columna._

JJ estudió el que estaba en su propio nivel. Estaba justo antes del borde del nivel, cubierto de extrañas figuras en movimiento e imágenes ornamentadas. Sobre la altura de los hombros de ella, terminado en cuatro cuernos curiosos en la parte superior.

_"Tu viaje ha comenzado"_

La voz salió de la nada, y JJ se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a quien le hablaba, salvo que, no había nadie. Solo una pared y una imagen brillante con una forma –vagamente- humanoide, con brazos en forma de bastón, llevando un báculo y una máscara de gas. A su lado, en la pared, había otra huella de mano.

_"No puedes imaginarte cómo esas pequeñas cosas afectan el futuro, pero algún día lo harás; regresarás" la voz continuó cuando JJ dio un paso adelante. "Muchos caminos me han traído a este lugar. El camino de mi bisabuela, portadora de la destrucción. El camino de mi abuelo..."_

JJ desconectó la voz de la mujer mientras estudiaba la figura. Parecía familiar, y se preguntó dónde lo había visto antes. Experimentalmente, tocó la huella de la mano en la pared: Se encendió, pero no hizo nada más.

_"...Y de mi padre, mi querido padre, el protector de Los Menos…. Y lo supe al final de tan grande..."_

JJ tocó la brillante figura de la máscara de gas. La voz de repente se calló.

Raro. JJ reflexionó. Místico y, sin embargo, con una lógica extraña. ¿Querían dar a entender que esta es Yeesha? No se parecía al holograma que habían visto. Pero, ¿qué tipo de culto te dejaría a la mano un interruptor de apagado? Tocó la imagen de nuevo.

_"Tu viaje ha comenzado..."_

JJ gimió y se alejó de la pared. También notó un símbolo en el suelo, debajo de sus pies, una especie de elaborada forma de X dentro de un cuadrado. Le recordó al escarabajo y se estremeció.

_"... la fisura para encontrarlo"_

La cabeza de JJ se alzó bruscamente, y de repente deseó haber estado prestando más atención. La voz continuó. _"La Fisura. La grieta en el desierto, la herida en la Tierra, el camino a las cosas debajo de la superficie. Fue allí donde busqué mi propósito. Fue a partir de ahí que conocí la ciudad subterránea y muerta de D'ni"_

* * *

"¿Dónde está esta ciudad subterránea?"

Watson apretó los labios y no dijo nada.

"Ese tipo de información es privada y extremadamente irrelevante para su investigación" Thornberry espetó

"Al infierno si no es relevante" Morgan se burló. "Tenemos dos amigos desaparecidos que, según usted, fueron secuestrados por algún tipo de artefacto antiguo que teletransporta a las personas. Parece que la ciudad subterránea sería un lugar lógico para enviarlos"

"Y no te molestes en decirnos que no lo sabes" Rossi interpuso. "Los interrogatorios se vuelven irritantes cuando la gente comienza a mentirnos"

"Sí quieres saber si sabemos dónde está la ciudad subterránea de D'ni, sí" Watson admitió. "Pero hemos mantenido su ubicación precisa en secreto mientras estamos trabajando en sus renovaciones. Lo último que queremos es un montón de..." agitó los brazos vagamente. "Los ladrones de tumbas aficionados o los aspirantes a Indiana Jones corriendo por el lugar, destruyendo artefactos culturales de valor incalculable y manipulando las cosas al azar"

"Somos profesionales" Rossi le aseguró

"Profesionales extremadamente curiosos y motivados" Watson se sorbió la nariz. "¿Qué sucede si te digo que cierto lugar es demasiado peligroso para mirarlo o te pido que no abras una tumba milenaria en particular? No destruirías el lugar accidentalmente, lo destruirías a propósito"

"Usted parece ser un hombre inteligente, Dr. Watson, pero no estoy seguro de que comprenda su situación" Morgan se recostó en su silla. "Dos agentes del FBI están desaparecidos. ¿Tiene alguna idea de qué tipo de efecto tiene ese hecho en el sistema federal? Puedo hacer una llamada telefónica y obtener citaciones de un juez federal en cada archivo del CRD, por no hablar de su «ciudad secreta»"

"Ciertamente, siempre y cuando esté dispuesto a testificar ante el juez que la base de su sospecha es ver a dos personas desaparecer en el aire" Thornberry sonrió burlonamente

"Tengo suficiente para convencer a un juez sin mencionar eso" Morgan respondió. "¿Te sentirías cómodo expresando tus quejas sobre cómo los agentes federales destruyeron la cultura de una civilización subterránea mágica de la que nadie ha oído hablar?"

Thornberry y Watson intercambiaron miradas. "Quizás podríamos llegar a un acuerdo" Watson se permitió, tocando la encuadernación del libro. "Pero necesitaríamos asegurarnos de que tenemos los documentos correctos"

"¿Está seguro, señor?" Thornberry estudió al arqueólogo

"Perfectamente" Watson asintió. "Este juego de preguntas de ida y vuelta se estaba volviendo irritante, y no podemos permitir obstrucciones a nuestro trabajo"

Asintiendo, Thornberry se levantó. "Haré... Algunas llamadas. Pero no puedes cuestionar o intimidar al Dr. Watson en mi ausencia. Recuerda que no tienes nada oficial para acusarnos"

"Todavía" Morgan respondió, también levantándose. "Mientras continúes cooperando, no veo ninguna razón para agregar «obstrucción a la justicia» a la lista"

"Qué generoso de tu parte" Thornberry resopló y salió por la puerta

* * *

_"Había muchas historias para que los D'ni aprendieran, pero no las escucharon..." _JJ suspiró. El diálogo estaba empezando a cansarla, y aún no decía nada relevante. Había esperado, cuando la voz mencionó la fisura... Pero, simplemente, continuó y comenzó a hablar sobre las elecciones de la vida y los D'ni. Nada sobre llegar a casa o explicar lo que estaba pasando.

_"... La Orgullosa Era del Jardín fue hermosa, pero estuvo construida sobre las espaldas de los Menos. Las Eras de Keno y Gira son una muestra de la diversión de D'ni..."_

Empujándose de la pared, JJ caminó hacia el borde de la meseta de piedra. Podía ver dónde caía la pared, en el lado opuesto de la caverna, por lo que había una especie de pozo debajo de aquello, pero tenía curiosidad por saber si era demasiado profundo para ver el fondo. O, quién sabe, tal vez habría algún tipo de escalera a un lado o... … JJ miró por encima del borde y se adentró en un abismo de estrellas brillantes contra la oscuridad del espacio.

La mano de JJ voló hacia su boca y tropezó hacia atrás, agitando los brazos. Por puro accidente, una de sus manos rozó el pilar adornado en el borde del acantilado y, sin previo aviso, el pilar se volvió negro y se rompió en pequeñas motas brillantes que cayeron al suelo y se arrastraron por el borde del acantilado como si fueran agua… Hasta que se desvanecieron en el vacío lleno de estrellas.

_"... Y ahora a estos pilares", _dijo la voz a su alrededor, casi con júbilo, mientras JJ se paraba, congelada y en estado de shock. _"Estos cuatro pilares a tu alrededor son el ser del Bahro. Debes tomarlos. Ellos traerán un gran tesoro a Relto, tu ERA, la isla en las nubes"_

«Relto» la mente de JJ se dio cuenta de eso. Así es como llaman a este lugar.

_"Relto será tu guardián solo por un breve tiempo", _dijo la voz de Yeesha, y luego se calló.

JJ gimió. Si tan solo la voz no hubiera tardado tanto en llegar al punto... Ella sacudió la cabeza. Bueno, no tenía sentido lloriquear por ello. No podía deshacer exactamente lo que ya había hecho al pilar y, sinceramente, no estaba segura de cómo lo habría podido "llevar" de vuelta a la isla con ella. O si ella quisiera. ¿Qué diablos se suponía que era un «Bahro»?

Una cosa estaba clara, ya no había nada más que hacer en esta cueva. JJ volvió a mirar las estrellas y sacudió la cabeza. Apenas podía mirar hacia el cielo y, sin embargo, no había forma de que esas estrellas fueran un reflejo: El techo de arriba era duro y rocoso. Quizás eran cristales brillantes colocados en la roca, pero ciertamente no lo parecían.

No importaba. JJ sacó el pequeño libro verde y lo abrió. Observó con satisfacción que la página del volcán/cascada ahora estaba injertada en la encuadernación, como la anterior. Al tocar la imagen, sintió la sensación familiar de teletransportación... ... Y de nuevo, la sensación familiar del suelo bajo sus pies. JJ miró alrededor de la isla, «_Relto__»__, se recordó internamente_. La montaña en la parte posterior no parecía haberse convertido en un volcán, por lo que –probablemente- tenía una cascada en alguna parte, y había un pilar flotando sobre él...

_JJ se congeló. Allí, en el centro de la isla, el mismo pilar que había visto en la cueva flotaba sobre una de las medias columnas._

Mientras observaba, lentamente, levitó hacia abajo y se fusionó con la otra media columna.

JJ parpadeó. Caminó con cuidado hasta el pilar, estudiando sus intrincadas tallas desde todos los ángulos. No había señales de una división donde el pilar se unía con la media columna.

Tentativamente, lo tocó.

No pasó nada.

Retrocediendo, JJ consideró este desarrollo. Bien, así es como se suponía que debías traer los pilares a la isla. Ella no entendió el punto, pero eso podría explicarse más adelante.

Descartando el pilar flotante por un momento, JJ miró hacia la montaña. La cascada solo podría estar en un solo lugar. Rápidamente trotó cuesta arriba. Sonrió al ver un manantial burbujeando desde el pico de la montaña y cayendo en cascada para reunirse en un pequeño pozo antes de derramarse por el borde de la isla en las brumas turbias.

A pesar de todo, JJ no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Comida y ahora agua. Y más que solo beber agua: La cascada era una ducha natural, e incluso parecía bastante cálida.

Un ruido la hizo darse la vuelta, y sonrió de nuevo para ver un nuevo pilar, flotando en el aire, descendiendo para unirse a su compañero de media columna. Así que las cosas también habían ido bien con Spence. Debería estar aquí pronto, era una pena que se hubiera perdido la vista de los pilares que desafían la física...

Las manos de JJ volaron a su boca cuando una terrible comprensión la golpeó.

**_¡Spence no tiene un libro!_**

* * *

Hotch levantó la vista cuando Rossi y Morgan salieron de la sala de interrogatorios. "Tengo a Strauss en la línea" dijo, señalando el teléfono en su oído. "Tan pronto como Watson nos dé la ubicación, tendré agentes federales ahí"

"Mejor, busca algunos especialistas en arqueología, por si acaso". Rossi recomendó, mirando a través del cristal al rechoncho doctor. "Para ayudarnos a manejar cualquier artefacto que encontremos"

"Vamos, Rossi". Morgan le lanzó una mirada. "¿De verdad crees que estos tipos tienen artefactos reales?"

"Creo que lo que no quiero es que demanden al Buró porque no tomamos las medidas adecuadas" Rossi respondió, mirando a su alrededor

"No creo que deba recordarles a ambos que no es probable que encontremos a Reid o JJ cerca de esa ciudad" Hotch señaló. "Si Watson estuviera involucrado en sus desapariciones, de alguna manera, nunca nos hubiera dado la ubicación"

Morgan asintió. "Pero es un comienzo. Podemos encontrar más personas con quienes hablar, tal vez alguien más directamente asociado con el grupo de Yeesha"

"Además, estudiar esta «cultura D'ni» de ellos, real o no, nos dará una mejor idea de la mentalidad y obsesión del culto..." Rossi se interrumpió. "¿Qué está haciendo Watson?"

El Dr. Richard Watson, en la sala de interrogatorios, tenía el pequeño libro verde abierto sobre la mesa frente a él. Mientras los agentes observaban, colocó su mano sobre la imagen y se disolvió, libro y todo…

* * *

_"Los huesos del maestro del gremio Kadish hablan más que las palabras. Sus huesos son los huesos de D'ni..."_

Reid se sentó encorvado contra la pared del fondo, considerándolo. Había escuchado el discurso de Yeesha unas tres veces. Había inspeccionado –minuciosamente- las paredes y el piso, incluso, se había acostado sobre su vientre para estirar el borde y ver dónde terminaba la meseta de piedra. Había tocado los tres símbolos: El hombre de gas, la huella de la mano y el círculo dejado por el pilar disuelto, en todas las diferentes combinaciones posibles.

Nada había hecho nada. Todavía estaba atrapado en una estrecha meseta de roca, en una cueva en algún lugar, sobre un mar de estrellas.

_"El maestro del gremio Kadish construyó esta Era para una extra protección, y cuando llegó la caída, se aferró a sus posesiones sobre todo lo demás. Y entonces, solo ves muerte en su bóveda. Una muerte extravagante. Es una imagen de D'ni"_

Reid suspiró y golpeó la imagen del hombre enmascarado, sumergiendo la caverna en silencio. Supuso que podía esperar a que JJ apareciera con el pequeño libro verde; podría ver el lugar perdido al otro lado del abismo donde –presumiblemente- se hallaba el otro pilar. JJ recordaría cómo resolver los acertijos, no debería llevarle mucho trabajo volver a la puerta.

¿Pero sabría ella dónde estaba la puerta? Reid se dio cuenta de que nunca le había mencionado dónde la vio. E incluso, si lo hubiese hecho, ¿qué pasaría si las puertas solo funcionan una vez?

¿Qué pasa si, después de tomar los pilares, las puertas no se abren?

Echó un vistazo a uno de los dos niveles que aún contenían pilares: Esos deben ser para los mundos que aún no habían visitado.

Incluso, si las puertas no funcionan, JJ debería poder llegar a ellos. Pero, ¿de qué serviría eso si estuviera aquí?

Reid observó la distancia entre las dos mesetas. Era grande, pero no insalvable. Teóricamente, de todos modos. Ahora que lo pensaba, Reid se dio cuenta de que no tenía exactamente una idea de cuán lejos podía saltar. Aún así, no había tiempo como el presente para descubrirlo.

Retrocedió unos pocos pasos y se lanzó hacia adelante en un saltó en el aire, luchando por alcanzar el otro lado.

No pudo llegar a la siguiente meseta por unos diez pies y cayó, gritando, por el abismo estrellado.

Reid no supo por cuánto tiempo había estado cayendo hasta que aterrizó de bruces sobre un objeto muy sólido. Y curiosamente, ni siquiera le dolió. Fue una caída muy suave, como si hubiera tropezado y caído sobre la hierba.

Al abrir los ojos (con cautela) Reid vio… Sí, hierba… y tierra, y también algunos guijarros y algunos pilares de piedra y una choza.

Y… ¡Nuevamente la isla!

Reid se sentó y miró a su alrededor. Choza. Pilares. Niebla. Árboles frutales. La cascada era nueva, pero aparte de eso, era la misma isla. Había caído en un mar de estrellas y aterrizó en la isla exacta en la que había comenzado.

No era algo que hiciera a menudo, pero Reid sintió el impulso de estallar en risas histéricas. ¡Por supuesto que estaba aquí! ¡Claro que caer al espacio lo traería a esta isla! ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué las cosas deberían comenzar a tener sentido ahora?

De repente, escuchó el -tristemente familiar- sonido de teletransportación, y JJ apareció con los ojos rojos y la cara llena de lágrimas.

Cuando lo vio, dejó escapar un pequeño grito y corrió hacia él, abrazándolo. "Spence" susurró, agarrándolo con ferocidad. "Pensé... Pensé que te había perdido... No quiero perderte… No quiero perderte, jamás… No tan pronto, como perdí a Will"

Reid estaba demasiado sorprendido para hacer otra cosa que devolverle el abrazo.

* * *

"El portero del hotel dice que Thornberry entró, pero no hay nadie en su habitación" La voz de Morgan estaba llena de rechazo. "Ninguna señal del libro que Rossi mencionó haber visto ahí"

"Pensé que Watson dijo que los libros normales no se teletransportan con sus usuarios" Hotch miró a Rossi

El analista mayor se encogió de hombros con cansancio. "Tal vez estaba mintiendo. Tal vez alguien más lo tomó. ¿Quién sabe? Se ha ido ahora"

Hotch dio un largo suspiro. "Entonces, no solo hemos perdido a nuestras dos principales personas de interés, también hemos perdido las dos únicas pistas concretas que teníamos en este caso"

"Tal vez no" Prentiss informó, adelantándose. En su mano había un archivo de registros de tierras. "Creo que sé dónde está D'ni"

* * *

"_Ver todo, pasar por alto una gran cantidad, arreglar un poco"_

**_-Papa Juan XXIII_**


	7. Cap VII: Teledahn

**.:*****MISTERIOSA-_MENTE_** por **AFALSTEIN*:.**

**Traducción Autorizada**

* * *

**Capítulo VII: Teledahn**

* * *

_Puedes decir si un hombre es inteligente por sus respuestas._

_Puedes saber si un hombre es sabio por sus preguntas._

**_-Naguib Mahfouz_**

* * *

"Seguía volviendo al rancho, preguntándome qué tenía de especial" Prentiss explicó al equipo, reunidos alrededor de la mesa, una vez más. "Así que, investigué un poco. Zandi lo compró en 1987 después de visitarlo junto al contratista privado, Branch Loft"

"Correcto. De acuerdo con nuestra teoría de trabajo, allí es donde Zandi habría encontrado la diatrema y lo abastecería para convertirlo en la pieza central de su pequeña religión" Morgan asintió

_"Oh, pero hay mucho más que eso" __García habló desde la computadora. "Emily me pidió que mirara las noticias de ese período. Zandi y Loft pasaron meses enteros en ese rancho sin que nadie los viera. Y Zandi trajo toneladas de suministros, mano de obra y equipos" ella movió las cejas sugestivamente. "¿Y adivina qué tipo de equipo trajeron allí?"_

"Tecnología KGB que borra las mentes" Morgan se aventuró. García rio

"Equipo para fabricar la fisura que visitamos, obviamente" Hotch reflexionó. "Electrónica variada, mezcladoras de cemento, martillos neumáticos..."

"Mucho más que martillos neumáticos, Hotch" Prentiss pasó sobre una lista detallada. "Taladros industriales, perforadores y dinamita. Estamos hablando de equipo de minería de alta resistencia"

Las cejas de Rossi se alzaron. "¿Estás diciendo que esta «Ciudad de D'ni» podría estar debajo del Rancho?"

* * *

"No estás mirando, ¿verdad?"

"No" Reid volvió a decir a la distancia

"Será mejor que NO estés mirando"

Reid iba a responder, se detuvo un segundo y luego dijo: "Te das cuenta que al insistir -continuamente- en que no _te _mire, aumentas mi impulso subconsciente _de querer _mirar"

Hubo un chapoteo. "¡No lo hagas!" La voz tenía un borde de pánico

"No lo estoy haciendo" Reid respondió con cansancio, dejando que su cabeza se hundiera contra la pared. Había sido desterrado a la pequeña casa de la isla mientras JJ aprovechaba la nueva cascada para darse su primera ducha en días. Después de eso, sería el turno de Reid

JJ había estado... _Alterada_ desde que regresó de la cueva del pilar. Durante un largo rato, ella solo abrazó a Reid y lloró sobre su hombro. Luego, y sin decir una palabra, se apresuró a lavarse la cara en el pozo y fingir que no pasaba nada.

_Y eso fue todo lo que dijeron sobre ese... Abrazo. Ese fuerte, apasionado e intenso abrazo._

La mente de Reid ya estaba ocupada racionalizándolo. Era perfectamente comprensible, dadas las circunstancias. Era la única _otra_ persona en la isla, después de todo. Probablemente, había una creciente dependencia emocional entre ellos entrando en juego, o una forma extraña del Síndrome de Estocolmo. Entonces, también estaba lo que le había pasado a Will...

"Por cierto, ¿tienes alguna explicación para la cascada humeante que sale de la montaña?" JJ le gritó

"Un par de ideas" los ojos de Reid se dirigieron al interruptor de las persianas. Sacudiendo la cabeza, miró hacia otro lado. "El calor sugiere que podría ser como una fuente termal o un géiser... Tal vez exista una caldera debajo de nosotros que obliga a subir al agua usando en el proceso una combinación de vapor y presión"

"Spence, no puedo decir que me haya bañado en un géiser antes, pero imagino que son mucho más cálidos que esto"

"Podría haber una salida de calor -o vapor- en otro lugar" Reid se encogió de hombros. "Pero sí, ese es un problema con esa explicación. Además, debido a que la apertura es muy pequeña y no estaba allí ayer, parece probable que debió haber sucedido algún tipo de erupción menor, solo que..."

"Solo que no hay signos de algo así"

"Correcto" Reid sopló el aire por la nariz, con frustración. Volvió a mirar las persianas. "Y podría estar equivocado, pero creo que la roca muestra signos de ligera erosión"

"Me di cuenta de eso también" JJ entró por la puerta de la cabaña, completamente vestida, con el cabello mojado y la ropa ligeramente húmeda. "Fue como un mes de erosión, en un día"

"Lo que interfiere con la solución obvia de que –simplemente- es bombeado desde debajo de nosotros, como una fuente" Reid suspiro, un pensamiento pareció golpearlo. "A menos que la erosión haya estado allí antes… Realmente no miré esa parte de la isla"

"Me ganas. No lo puedo recordar" JJ miró alrededor de la cabaña. "No tenemos una toalla o una camisa de más o algo así, ¿verdad?"

Reid parpadeó. "No, realmente no"

"Fue solo una idea" JJ se pasó una mano por su cabello enredado. "Cuando esto se seque, será un desastre horrible" se quejó

Reid le dirigió una mirada burlona. "Un mal día para tu cabello está un poco bajo en nuestra lista de prioridades, JJ"

"Dame un minuto para ser una niña, ¿de acuerdo?" JJ suspiró. "Bien… Estamos bien. Tenemos fruta, tenemos agua, y lo más importante, tenemos una meta. Por primera vez desde que pisamos este lugar, finalmente sabemos lo que se supone que debemos hacer"

"Lo que el culto quiere que hagamos" Reid la corrigió, con un tono de advertencia. "Tenemos que tener cuidado de no ser capturados por su forma de pensar"

JJ dio un leve respingo. "Correcto. De todos modos, lo que quieren que hagamos es que encontremos todas las huellas de manos en cada «mundo», luego debemos atravesar las extrañas puertas de piedra que nos llevan a la cueva espacial para que podamos teletransportar los pilares flotantes a esta isla"

"Todavía quiero ver cómo es que eso pasa" Reid se volvió para mirar el cuadrado de cuatro columnas, dos de las cuales lucían los pilares con cuernos que habían recogido de las otras Eras

"Sí… ¡Y te va a impresionar!" JJ sonrió de lado. Su cara cambió. "¿Alguna idea de por qué quieren que lo hagamos, por cierto? Además de hacernos escuchar una voz incorpórea en una cueva, realmente no parece haber ningún adoctrinamiento"

"Técnicamente, ni siquiera tenemos que escuchar las voces" Reid señaló. "Puedes detener la grabación o saltar al pozo estelar de inmediato"

JJ cerró los ojos. "Y luego está eso. ¿Alguna teoría?"

Reid sacudió la cabeza. "Honestamente, renuncié a luchar contra lo de la teletransportación hace un tiempo"

"Mhumm"

"En términos de lo que el culto está tratando de enseñarnos... Concuerdo contigo, no estoy viendo mucho" Reid frunció el ceño al pensar. "El primer lugar en el que podría pensar que había inscrita una verdadera enseñanza fue en la cúpula, que insinuaba cómo las estructuras más grandes también podrían caer: Ni toda la protección y la riqueza del mundo pueden salvarlos de la muerte" sacudió la cabeza. "Pero es un mensaje tan indirecto y vago como inútil para un culto"

"Definitivamente, no parece un sistema de adoctrinamiento" JJ reflexionó. "Esos otros dos lugares a los que fuimos... No lo sé. Sinceramente, parecían bastante sencillos"

"¿La belleza y la destrucción de la naturaleza?" Sugirió Reid

"Quiiiiizá" el ceño de JJ estaba creciendo. "Podía verlo, con los temas de la dualidad y la dureza de uno..." Ella sacudió la cabeza. "Pero aquí está la cosa. Puedes obtener eso en cualquier desierto. Puedes representarlo con un árbol caído"

"Al igual que el tema sobre la naturaleza entrópica de la realidad podría derivarse de cualquier conjunto de ruinas" Reid asintió

"Exactamente. Me pregunto si estos temas están realmente allí, o si solo los estamos leyendo en el paisaje. De cualquier manera, no es exactamente un fuerte adoctrinamiento"

Reid vaciló. "Es... Podría ser muy gradual" sugirió. "Quiero decir, no sabemos cuántos de estos mundos hay"

"Solo hay cuatro libros"

"Pero uno de esos llevó a otro" Reid señaló. "¿Qué pasa si el último tiene seis o siete libros adentro? ¿O si al recolectar los cuatro pilares, simplemente nos mandan a otra isla?"

Hubo un silencio horrible mientras ambos contemplaban una sucesión -aparentemente interminable- de mundos y acertijos desgastando sus mentes al servicio de un culto a la muerte.

"Nosotros... no sabemos eso" JJ dijo, haciendo a un lado esa idea. "De todos modos, necesitamos seguir explorando si queremos encontrar una salida. Y todavía hay dos libros más" señaló con un dedo la puerta. "Ve y báñate. Después de eso podemos hablar sobre a cuál iremos"

Reid asintió y se levantó del suelo. "Para el registro", dijo, dirigiéndose a la puerta, "mi voto está en el libro del interior de la cabaña. Es hora de que empecemos a buscar a estas personas"

"De acuerdo" JJ asintió con firmeza

* * *

"¿Debajo del rancho? ¿En serio?"

"Tenían que hacer algo con todo ese equipo minero" Prentiss argumentó. "Ciertamente, no todo se usó en esa pequeña fisura"

"Ahora que lo pienso, eso encaja con algo que el Agente Dawson me estaba diciendo" Hotch frunció el ceño. "Dijo que uno de los equipos forenses más orientados geológicamente estaba hurgando alrededor del volcán... Mencionó que había señales de una entrada que conducía al cráter"

Morgan parpadeó. "En- El- Cráter. ¿Cómo adentro, abajo en el volcán?"

"Realmente deberíamos pagarle más a ese equipo forense" Prentiss murmuró

"Puede que no contenga magma. Esta área de Arizona es conocida por sus cuevas" Rossi se encogió de hombros. "Tenemos cerca las Cavernas de Carlsbad"

La frente de Morgan estaba fruncida en sus pensamientos. "¿Pero, un volcán no dejaría una entrada natural en un sistema de cuevas como ese?" Preguntó

Una serie de encogimientos de hombros saludó a su pregunta.

"No es seguro"

"Tal vez"

"Parece que la lava causaría problemas con eso"

_"Podría... buscarlo en Google para averiguarlo"_

"Necesitamos traer a otro pretty-boy aquí" Morgan suspiró

"¿Qué estás pensando, Derek?" Hotch levantó una ceja

Morgan se encogió de hombros y se echó hacia atrás. "Tal vez hemos estado mirando esto de la manera incorrecta. Hemos estado eligiendo a Elías Zandi como el fundador de todo, pero, supongamos que es su contratista, Loft, quien lo inició"

* * *

"El sol se mueve a lo _largo _del horizonte"

"Suéltalo ya, Spence" JJ levantó la vista de la consola con la que estaba jugando. El visor con forma de periscopio que estaba mirando se hallaba unido a una estructura extraña, similar a una flor, con un panel solar en expansión, apuntando –paralelamente- a lo largo del horizonte

"No estoy seguro de que entiendas lo imposible que es eso" Reid insistió. "En primer lugar, exige que el lado de este mundo apunte constantemente hacia el sol, lo que significa que el otro lado debe estar completamente congelado. Luego, el hecho de que el sol esté haciendo un circuito completo al horizonte cada veinte minutos, significa que este planeta debe estar orbitando alrededor del sol a una velocidad vertiginosa, o está girando a una velocidad vertiginosa. Y luego..."

"Mira, ¿qué pasa si es solo un día de tres meses, como a veces tienen en Suecia?" Sugirió JJ

Reid resopló. "¿Te parece que esto es Suecia?"

"No" JJ admitió, mirando a su alrededor. "No, no parece"

Ella y Reid estaban parados frente a una columna elevada con un pequeño plato con forma de flor en la parte superior, todo ello contenido en una plataforma de metal elevada sobre un pantano maloliente. Unida a la plataforma había una larga pasarela de metal que se extendía en una dirección de regreso a... JJ todavía no estaba segura de si era una gran estructura de madera o un enorme remanente de un árbol. La cabina a la que ella y Reid habían sido teletransportados estaba dentro, junto con una trampilla cerrada y un ascensor roto.

A cada lado había setas gigantes, de unos veinte pies de altura.

"¿Los hongos pueden crecer tanto en la tierra?" JJ miró un espécimen particularmente grande

"Son los primeros de los que he tenido conocimiento" Reid sacudió la cabeza con cansancio. "Por otra parte, los climas tropicales con soles en órbita horizontal, son una primera vez para mi, también"

Otra cosa extraña que había allí era una pequeña esfera resplandeciente que colgaba baja en el cielo, cruzando el horizonte a una velocidad vertiginosa. Se ocultaba detrás de montañas y nubes, pero permanecía -más o menos- a la misma distancia del horizonte, azotando el enorme despojo del árbol (o estructura de madera) cada veinte minutos.

Por extraño que hayan sido los últimos mundos, este era un nivel completamente nuevo.

JJ sacudió la cabeza. "Tengo que admitir que esto está haciendo que tu teoría del «mundo en una burbuja» sea más atractiva" dijo ella, mientras se volvía hacia el visor

"No estoy seguro de si prefiera sentirme impresionado por la originalidad o rebelarme ante la ridiculez de todo el asunto" Reid se cruzó de brazos y parecía muy molesto. "En cuanto al perfil, los pantanos tienden a atraer a gente individualista o aventureros. Ocasionalmente, podría atraer a algún introvertido que busca privacidad. En este caso, diría que representa una tendencia a la exploración, dada toda la maquinaria y el hardware insertado en el pantano. Quien haya diseñado este lugar aprecia la naturaleza solo así en la medida en que puedan tomar lo que necesitan" entrecerró los ojos en el horizonte. "Tanto como puedan... Bajo esa luz, el sol horizontal casi tiene sentido... Permite un día de trabajo de 24 horas"

"Especialmente, si pueden explotar ese sol como fuente de energía" JJ agregó

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Llámalo una teoría" JJ respondió, jugueteando con las perillas en el panel de control. "Obviamente, este lugar necesita energía. Hay tres... Cosas de eje de engranaje que salen de aquí—" Señaló los diferentes polos que se extienden fuera de la plataforma" así que esto es una especie de nexo... O un generador de energía de algún tipo. Y esta cosa..." Ella entrecerró los ojos en el visor "...Parece estar apuntando ese plato hacia el horizonte, con márgenes para una tasa constante"

"Un panel solar horizontal" Reid suspiró

"Un panel solar _giratorio _horizontal" JJ lo corrigió

Reid se frotó los ojos y gimió. "Ni siquiera puedo comenzar a explicar cuán artificial... ¿Te das cuenta de lo insuficiente que es ese panel para generar energía?"

"Tal vez, se supone, que es un material hiperconductor" JJ se encogió de hombros, con cansancio. "Tal vez no es la energía solar, como pensamos"

Un último giro de las perillas, y la plataforma resonó. Los tres cigüeñales comenzaron a girar. Más lejos, otra maquinaria podría estar en marcha, también.

"O -tal vez- es solo parte del método del culto para hacernos suspender toda lógica y pensamiento racional" JJ se apartó del visor con una mirada de satisfacción. "Pero, de cualquier manera, es lo que debemos hacer para seguir avanzando"

* * *

"Rossi, dijiste que Zandi era conocido por pagar mucho dinero por artefactos oscuros, ¿verdad?"

"Sí" Rossi asintió. "Casi obsesivo. Afirmó que sintió algún tipo de conexión con ciertos artefactos raros del suroeste"

"Correcto. Así que este contratista, Loft. Se da cuenta de que su jefe tiene esta obsesión con cosas que no encajan en ningún lado, y acaba de encontrar esta caverna subterránea en el medio de la nada. Instala algunas chozas al azar y llama a su jefe para decirle que ha encontrado la fuente de todos los artefactos"

"Los registros muestran que Loft tenía una habilidad casi sospechosa para «descubrir» el tipo peculiar de artefactos que Zandi ansiaba" Prentiss asintió lentamente

"Entonces, Loft era un falsificador" Hotch concluyó. "Explotó a Zandi, durante años, alimentándolo con artefactos falsos y, finalmente, una ciudad falsa, pensando que su jefe lo haría millonario con esta «civilización secreta»"

_"Si ese era el plan, fracasó mucho" __García frunció el ceño. "Zandi gastó todo su dinero comprando la tierra alrededor de ese rancho. Como estamos hablando de miles de acres. Logan no obtuvo nada"_

"Porque Elías hizo un culto en el lugar, que se comió todas sus finanzas" Hotch consintió

"¿Supongo que Loft está muerto?" Morgan preguntó

_"...Sí. En 1991. Pero los detalles están... Incompletos" __García frunció el ceño ante otra de sus pantallas. "Ja. Parece que nunca encontraron el cuerpo"_

"Loft pidió dinero, Elías se enojó cuando se enteró que él contaminó su nueva religión y lo hizo matar. En el proceso de racionalización, el culto se convierte en un culto a la muerte" Morgan terminó

"O Jeff" Hotch intervino. "La obsesión del padre significaría que nunca estarían muy cerca; la ciudad subterránea lo habría empeorado. Jeff podría haberse resentido con Loft por eso, y si descubriera que Loft fingió todo..."

"Jeff y Loft pelean, Loft es asesinado, el estrés lleva a Jeff al límite" Prentiss asintió. "Comienza a matar a los miembros del culto de su padre"

_"Varios problemas con eso, muchachos". García sonaba confundida. "El CRD no fue creado hasta varios años después de la muerte de Loft. Jeff no estaba involucrado en ese punto. De hecho, hasta donde puedo decir, la única otra persona que estaba conectada era nuestro amigo" García hizo una pausa. "Richard Watson"_

* * *

"Bonito departamento" JJ lo notó mientras salían del elevador, observando la cama, el escritorio, la pecera y media docena de cajas apiladas. Se abrieron un par de vidrios polarizados con vistas a un pequeño pantano detrás de la torre. "¿Qué clase de persona piensas que sea el propietario?"

"Toma notas obsesivamente, pero, definitivamente no padece un TOC" Reid observó la masa de papeles y figuras que formaban el escritorio. "Enfatiza en la adquisición y almacenamiento de conocimiento"

"En un formato de material" JJ señaló. "Este departamento pertenece a un materialista. Está obsesionado con almacenar y poseer cosas. No se trata del control, o de lo contrario organizaría mejor sus posesiones. Con tenerlas, es suficiente"

Reid asintió, distraídamente. "¿Para qué crees que era esa habitación en el nivel inferior?"

"¿La estación de descarga de la sala de control-torredeobservación-granero-zonadedescarga?" JJ se encogió de hombros. "No estoy completamente segura. Parecía que estaban cosechando algo del agua, algo que debía escurrirse y secarse. Una especie de criatura del fondo del lago, tal vez"

"O tierra, o sotobosque vegetativo" Reid asintió, pero su frente estaba arrugada. "Pero no tiene sentido. No se podría apoyar una instalación como esta solo con eso. Si se supone que este lugar es una especie de planta de recolección de sedimentos, debería haber cientos de esas cosas almacenadas en cubos"

"Bueno... Podría haberlo. Todavía no hemos visto lo que hay debajo de esa trampilla" JJ se encogió de hombros. "Lo que me molesta es esta habitación"

"¿Qué hay con eso?"

"Está un poco en desacuerdo con el perfil" JJ se cruzó de brazos y miró por la habitación. "Este hombre aprecia la naturaleza. Puedes verlo por los dibujos y modelos en el escritorio, sin mencionar los peces. Pero, no está obsesionado con el control, el caos. Y tampoco parece que sea muy explotador"

"El hombre que vive aquí podría no ser la misma persona que el que construyó la instalación" Reid señaló

"Estoy diciendo que no funciona con tu teoría del mundo en una burbuja" JJ se opuso. "Asumes que alguien vive aquí, pero según la teoría de la burbuja, todo este lugar, incluida la habitación, está fabricado. Deben reflejar una mentalidad constante. Y la pecera" JJ golpeó el vidrio. "¿Dónde encaja esto? Todo aquí es extraño, exótico y sin sentido, pero esta es una pecera comprada en la tienda, hasta tiene una bombilla y un burbujeador"

"Bueno, una forma en que encaja es que -al menos- verifica que el hombre es reservado" Reid se levantó de una lectura del escritorio, con un manual en la mano. "Según esto, esa pecera es –realmente- una caja fuerte"

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo dedujiste eso?"

"Nota del proveedor. También hay una dirección postal, tendremos que buscarla más tarde" Reid había cruzado a su lado de la habitación y se inclinaba sobre la pecera. "Veamos, debería haber un botón secreto..."

Se abrió un panel oculto en el gabinete. Detrás había un libro.

* * *

"El Dr. Watson" el equipo intercambió miradas significativas

"Supongamos que Watson se da cuenta de que su viejo amigo, y su hijo, están siendo engañados por Loft, y está destruyendo sus vidas" Morgan se dio cuenta. "Él mata a Loft, y..." Hizo una pausa y frunció el ceño

"¿Y qué?" Prentiss se encogió de hombros. "Ya hemos establecido que Watson lidera la fracción más moderada, y Yeesha y Jeff son los más extremos. ¿Cómo Watson, matando a Loft, lo hace más moderado?"

"Quizás leímos mal la situación" Morgan lo consideró. "Quizás Watson ha estado liderando el culto a la muerte todo el tiempo"

"O, tal vez, Jeff atrapó a Watson matando a Loft, Watson inventó una explicación religiosa sobre la marcha, Jeff la compró y la llevó demasiado lejos" sugirió Hotch

Rossi sacudió la cabeza. "Watson es un verdadero creyente. No está inventando nada, realmente cree todo lo que nos dijo. Pero tampoco me parece lo suficientemente extremo como para dirigir un culto a la muerte. Creo que estamos cometiendo un error al fijarnos en la muerte de Loft como el evento formativo en la realización del culto, si García tiene razón, murió mucho antes de que comenzara todo el problema"

"Pero Watson es el sospechoso más probable por matar a Loft, ya que era la única otra persona, además de Elías, involucrada en ese momento" Morgan discutió

"No es de extrañar que huyera, entonces" Hotch reflexionó

"Excepto que no huyó" Rossi tenía el ceño fruncido en su rostro. "Se desvaneció frente a nosotros en nuestra propia sala de interrogatorios"

El equipo hizo una mueca. "Voy a ser sincero, esperaba evitar hablar de eso" Morgan suspiró

Prentiss se burló. "¿Por qué? ¿Entonces, podemos fingir que no sucedió?"

"Porque no tenemos absolutamente ningún contexto para hablar de eso" Morgan respondió, dándole una mirada. "Los libros de análisis de comportamiento tienen muy poco que decir sobre los actos de desaparición. ¿Y quién quiere apostar que los forenses no tendrán mucho que decirnos sobre esa cueva?"

"Lo que nos deja, exactamente, donde empezamos" la mandíbula de Hotch se apretó muy ligeramente. "Aún sin tener idea de dónde está alguien"

"No, exactamente" Prentiss levantó la mano. "Sí, todavía no sabemos dónde están Reid y JJ, pero apuesto lo que quieras a que Watson irá directamente al CRD"

"Especialmente, si su base está en D'ni" Rossi asintió. "Amenazamos sus artefactos, después de todo"

"Correcto" Prentiss estuvo de acuerdo. "Y si esos extraños libros verdes se teletransportan a otros mundos o no, D'ni la ciudad, al menos, debe tener una ubicación física en el mundo real"

"Que está debajo del rancho" Hotch inclinó la cabeza, con una nueva mirada de determinación en sus ojos. "Muy bien. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que necesitamos?"

* * *

"Entonces, ESTA es la oficina" Reid miró alrededor de la habitación. "Mucho más ordenada y profesional"

"Sin embargo, no se usa mucho" JJ pasó un dedo con desaprobación por el polvo que recogió del escritorio. "Y el escritorio sigue siendo un desastre"

"Imágenes, arte, dibujos, mapas..." Spencer miró alrededor de las paredes y de repente frunció el ceño. "JJ. ¿Ves algo raro en esta habitación?"

"¿Además de las extrañas criaturas representadas, los muebles exóticos y la sólida pared de roca? No, en realidad no" JJ respondió

"No hay puerta"

JJ levantó la vista del escritorio, miró a su alrededor y parpadeó. "Huh. Eso es... Raro. Hay una ventana por allí... Tal vez él sube por una escalera"

"O, tal vez, se supone que este lugar solo sea accesible por uno de esos libros" Spencer argumentó. Se acercó a la ventana que JJ había mencionado. "Este lugar tiene cada vez menos sentido"

"Mi Dios, Spence" JJ ya no estaba escuchando. En cambio, estaba hojeando con entusiasmo uno de los cuadernos del escritorio. "¡Esto... Estos son diarios detallados! Tienen nombres, fechas, lugares..." Ella entrecerró los ojos en una entrada

"¡Incluso los Yankees de Nueva York!" Miró a Reid con entusiasmo

"¡Este es el descanso que hemos estado buscando!"

Reid no se movió de la ventana. "¿JJ?" Dijo, su voz un poco tensa. "Creo que será mejor que vengas a ver esto"

Confusa, JJ recogió los cuadernos y los deslizó en su mochila, luego, se acercó a Reid en la ventana.

Era la ciudad subterránea del tapiz. Pero en grande, mucho más grande de lo que podrían haber anticipado. Colinas sobre colinas de enormes estructuras de piedra se alzaban bajo el enorme techo de una inmensa caverna. Elegantes calles -en forma de mosaico- se abrieron paso por la ciudad. Todo estaba iluminado por un tenue resplandor del lago submarino que se podía vislumbrar alrededor de la ciudad, y a lo lejos, Reid y JJ podían ver un arco muy familiar.

"Ese es... El arco de la pintura en la cueva" JJ respiró

"Donde todo esto comenzó" Reid asintió, como aturdido

Los ojos de JJ se movieron hacia abajo y su aliento de repente se enganchó. "Spence... Hay gente allá abajo"

Efectivamente, ahora que Reid miraba, podía ver que la ciudad estaba viva. Las luces parpadeaban de vez en cuando en muchas de las ventanas, y abajo, en las calles, podía ver pequeñas siluetas moviéndose de un lado a otro.

"¿Crees que... Esta es la sede del culto?" Azaró

"Creo que deberíamos irnos antes de descubrirlo" JJ respondió, ya buscando a tientas el pequeño libro verde

* * *

"¿Dónde dijiste que era el camino?"

El agente Dawson parecía un poco incómodo. "Rachel dijo que había pasado la valla, al otro lado del volcán. Básicamente, tienes que ir al cráter para encontrarlo. Pero estás seguro de que quieres..."

"Sí" Hotch cortó al especialista forense. Se volvió hacia el hombre que estaba a su lado. "¿Sr. Simmons?"

El Sr. Simmons, un anciano canoso, completamente vestido con un casco de minero, rodilleras y coderas, asintió y señaló a su equipo, quienes empujaron la valla y comenzaron a recorrer la montaña.

Hotch se volvió hacia su propio equipo, todos los cuales habían abandonado sus atuendos habituales por trajes de espeleología similares. "No necesito recordarles que es imperativo que avancemos lenta y cautelosamente". Les advirtió. "No tenemos idea de qué esperar allí abajo. Sigan las instrucciones del Sr. Simmons en todo momento: Él y su equipo saben lo que están haciendo. Tomarán la iniciativa y explorarán los túneles y caminos que luego ocuparemos. El capitán McNinch y sus hombres los seguirán y despejarán los túneles de cualquier hostil" Hotch asintió hacia un guardabosque adusto. "Debemos permanecer detrás de ellos en todo momento y no interponernos en su camino"

Morgan, Prentiss y Rossi asintieron.

Una llamada desde la cima de la montaña hizo que Hotch levantara la vista. "Todo bien" dijo poniéndose su propio casco. "Vamos a buscar una ciudad perdida"

* * *

"Este diario pertenece a un hombre llamado «Douglas Sharper»" JJ hojeaba el cuaderno con entusiasmo. "Aparentemente, él estaba a cargo de restaurar esta «Era», como la llaman"

Reid parecía escéptico. "¿Entonces, se supone que estos son períodos de tiempo, en lugar de mundos separados?"

"No, tengo la sensación de que es solo un término" JJ respondió. Los dos se abrían paso a través de un túnel profundo debajo de la trampilla que, finalmente, habían abierto. "Pero habla como si este _mundo_ tuviera una historia completamente separada de cuidadores y propietarios, como si pensara que todo aquí proviene de esa ciudad «Dunny» que mencionó el holograma"

Reid reflexionó sobre esto. "Tiene sentido. Los miembros del culto naturalmente creerían que estos mundos de burbuja son reales"

"Pero alguien, varios grupos de personas, tendría que conocer el secreto para mantenerlo, adecuadamente" JJ discutió. "Y si el hombre a cargo de administrar la instalación no lo sabía..."

"Whoah" Reid se detuvo en seco

JJ levantó la vista. En la pared del túnel había algunas pinturas muy extrañas, similares, de alguna manera, a las que habían visto en Eder Keno. Parecían figuras de palo muy estilizadas, pero sus poses eran muy extrañas. Algunos de ellos parecían caminar encorvados, otros estaban de pie con los brazos estirados sobre la cabeza.

"Eso es extraño" Reid se las arregló para decir. Echó un vistazo arriba y abajo del túnel. "¿Qué... Qué crees que hacían con este túnel?"

"Ni idea" JJ respondió, revisando los diarios nuevamente. "Sharper mencionó algo sobre la «parte trasera» de este lugar, tiene algunas sospechas, pero hasta ahora no he visto más que sus teorías al respecto. Aparentemente le dijeron que este lugar era una especie de granja de hongos, pero, ni siquiera él creía que eso tuviera sentido"

"Bueno, no parecen ser granjeros" Reid frunció el ceño ante las figuras

JJ podía hacer poco más que asentir. "Tal vez tenga más sentido después" sugirió, mirando hacia adelante. "Parece que el túnel se abre"

Después de un momento, Reid asintió, claramente reacio a abandonar el misterio de las imágenes. "Estos mundos de burbujas parecen tener una lógica interna" estuvo de acuerdo, y comenzó a avanzar. "El culto –claramente- quiere que se derive en algún tipo de lección, por lo que –generalmente- explican la mayoría de los elementos encontrados... Dentro..." Su voz se apagó

Él y JJ habían salido del túnel hacia una gran sala abierta. Sorprendentemente bien iluminada a pesar de estar tan profunda bajo tierra; el piso estaba cubierto de rocas, madera y huesos de animales variados. Un estante bajo de roca formaba un banco natural alrededor del perímetro, y dos puertas enrejadas se encontraban en el extremo más alejado de la habitación.

Las cadenas colgaban del techo.

"Un calabozo" JJ señaló, brevemente

La mente de Reid de repente hizo la conexión con los dibujos. "Para esclavos"

* * *

"No, este volcán ha estado extinto por bastante tiempo" el Sr. Simmons le aseguró a Hotch, mientras este último se bajaba al piso del cráter. "Dudo que haya estallado más de una vez. Deberíamos estar bien"

"¿Deberíamos?" Morgan había estado un poco por delante de Hotch y ya se hallaba en el suelo del cráter

La cara arrugada de Simmons se convirtió en una sonrisa. "Siempre hay un riesgo con estas cosas, agente. Pero no se preocupe. He bajado a volcanes mucho más activos que este"

"Oh, ¡que divertido!" Prentiss murmuró, un poco por encima de Hotch en la cuerda. "Me siento mucho mejor"

Simmons pareció no escuchar, ya se estaba volviendo para mirar la cueva al otro lado del cráter. "Honestamente, no estoy seguro de cuánto me necesitarán, parece que hay un camino sólido que ya se ha despejado"

"Esperemos que no lo hagamos" dijo Hotch, aterrizando y moviéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a Prentiss y Rossi

"Mientras tanto, sigamos adelante"

* * *

"Increíble" JJ sacudió la cabeza, mirando hacia el reluciente mar. "Tanta belleza y tanta maldad en las proximidades"

Ella y Reid habían salido de la mazmorra con sorprendente facilidad: Reid había notado que –probablemente- había un guardia para asegurarse de que los esclavos no pudieran abrir la puerta por ellos mismos, y desde allí, habían seguido por un destartalado paseo marítimo hacia una plataforma de roca baja y una torre con vistas a una bahía silenciosa.

El mar se extendía a kilómetros de distancia, tan tranquilo y reluciente como un espejo y reflejando la luz del sol giratorio.

"Aquí es hermoso" Reid se dejó caer para sentarse a su lado. "Acabo de comprobar: Al otro lado de esa torre está el pantano donde comenzamos, con todos los hongos y las pasarelas oxidadas"

JJ sonrió. "Tal vez por eso construyeron la torre... Para que no tuvieran que ver lo que habían hecho al lugar"

"Posible" Reid estuvo de acuerdo. "Había una especie de muro que tenían arriba entre el pantano y el océano. Lo bajé, tal vez hacer que el agua que fluye elimine parte del agua estancada en ese pantano"

JJ se dio media vuelta para mirarlo. "Estás comenzando a hablar de este lugar como si fuera un ecosistema real"

"Creo que el culto quiere que lo tratemos como un ecosistema" Reid insistió. "Como símbolo de la explotación del hombre por el medio ambiente"

"Y de sí mismo. Los corrales de esclavos" JJ le recordó. Lanzando un largo suspiro, miró hacia el océano. "Supongo que tienes razón. Sin embargo, es una hermosa ilusión"

"Lo es"

"Me... Me recuerda a Lousiana" JJ dijo de repente

"¿El océano?" Reid preguntó, rascándose el costado distraídamente

"Y el pantano. Y el calor. Y los corrales de esclavos abandonados, en cierto modo, pero sobre todo, sí, el océano" JJ parpadeó ante el agua reluciente. "Will y yo… Will y yo... Solíamos ir al océano en Lousiana"

Reid la miró pero no dijo nada.

"Solíamos... Salir a altas horas de la noche, y solo..." JJ tragó "... Solo a mirar las olas" su voz se encogió un poco. "Llevar a Henry a meter sus pies en el agua. Y escucharlo reír… Y ver a Will reír... Y yo… …" JJ se atragantó y no pudo terminar

"JJ..." dijo Reid, e instintivamente cubrió los hombros de ella con su brazo. "JJ… Nosotros…"

Un sonido bajo los interrumpió. Era algo así como un cruce entre un gemido bajo y una trompeta, un zumbido atronador que subía y bajaba, resonando sobre las olas.

JJ y Reid se pusieron de pie.

"Eso es...?" JJ preguntó

"Parece una ballena" Reid observó, innecesariamente. "Pero que..."

Entonces lo vieron.

Al principio estaba lejos, en el mar, no más que una pequeña ondulación en el horizonte. Lentamente, se hinchó hasta convertirse en un bulto en la superficie casi inmóvil del agua. Mientras observaban, el bulto creció, cambió de perspectiva y nadó hacia ellos.

Era una gran criatura de color rojo, con forma de ballena, pero con un caparazón duro en la espalda, como si fuera un cangrejo o tortuga. Flotaba, mitad dentro y mitad fuera del agua, y se impulsaba con tres pares de extremidades segmentadas que brotaban, como insectos, de su lado. A medida que se acercaba, levantó la cabeza del agua y soltó de nuevo el grito que habían escuchado antes.

JJ y Reid se pusieron de pie, petrificados por la extraña criatura, quien apenas parecía notarlos, y continuó nadando más allá de la antigua presa, con la intención de buscar los hongos dentro. Su bajo vientre escamoso brillaba al pasar por delante de ellos, flexionándose con los músculos. Desapareció en la bahía, y unos minutos después, oyeron el ruido de un hongo que caía al agua, seguido del ruido de la masticación.

"Yo... Podría tener que reevaluar mi teoría sobre este lugar" Reid susurró, distraídamente

* * *

"Quizás sea prematuro, pero siento que es posible que necesitemos una nueva teoría" Morgan gruñó, apretándose a través de un agujero estrecho en la roca. "Parece que sería difícil para Zandi mover equipo aquí"

Prentiss admitió, empujándose detrás de él. "Ciertamente no podría conducir un camión a través de todas estas rocas"

"¿Qué es esto?" Simmons dijo, reflexionando sobre una masa de rocas más adelante, se volvió para mirar al equipo de la UAC. "Todo esto es reciente. Los derrumbes, en su mayoría. Claro, se ve bastante bien sellado, pero este piso..." Su pie golpeó la piedra, significativamente, "esta liso y nivelado. Hubo un túnel aquí, una vez"

"Dos veces, diría" Otro de los espeleólogos frunció el ceño ante el techo del túnel

Hotch atravesó el túnel justo a tiempo para escuchar. "¿Dos veces?" Se hizo eco, inquisitivamente

"Una vez, lo entiendo" de nuevo, Simmons golpeó el suelo. "Este piso fue perforado y nivelado bastante recientemente, incluso hay algunos signos de escamas de concreto donde intentaron igualar el camino. ¿Pero dos veces?"

"¿Parece probable que perforaron tanto que la mitad del túnel colapsó?" El espeleólogo del techo miró con desdén. "Hay dos tipos de marcas de perforación aquí. Apuesto a que alguien hizo un túnel pequeño y bien apoyado, luego apareció otro tonto y lo ensanchó para permitir el paso de un camión. Solo que no lo apoyaron correctamente" hizo un gesto a las rocas

"Eso... Tendría sentido" Simmons estuvo de acuerdo, mirando hacia arriba y alrededor del túnel. "Amateurs, muy probablemente"

"Nada de eso explica cómo sacamos esas rocas de nuestro camino" Morgan señaló. Detrás de ellos, el equipo del Capitán McNinch estaba luchando por pasar por la grieta

"No es necesario" Simmons señaló la esquina izquierda más alejada. "El derrumbe no llena el túnel. Algunos de mis muchachos ya pasaron por el espacio subterráneo para explorar qué es-"

"¡JEFE!"

Una figura delgada, con casco, gafas y una linterna entró a toda velocidad por el agujero y cayó a medias por la pila de rocas. Apenas deteniéndose, corrió hacia Simmons y lo agarró del brazo.

"Jefe, necesitas... Tienes que..."

"¿Al infierno, hombre?" Simmons liberó su brazo y miró al espeleólogo. "¿Qué encontraste? ¿Dónde están los otros?"

El hombre echó una mirada hacia atrás. "Todavía allí. Están mirando el... El..." Parecía estar buscando palabras y se dio por vencido. "Señor, tiene que venir, no puedo explicarlo, sonará loco, ni siquiera sé qué ES..."

"¿Qué encontraste?" exigió Simmons, pero él ya estaba trepando las rocas detrás de su hombre. "¿Animales? ¿Gente? ¿Huesos?"

"¿Monstruos de las cavernas?" Murmuró Morgan, subiendo detrás de ellos

…

Hubo una fuerte inhalación. Simmons estaba medio arrodillado en el espacio de acceso, mirando hacia el espacio más allá, su faro brillaba sobre lo que fuera que estuviera dentro.

"¿Qué es?" Morgan preguntó, pero Simmons ya había entrado en el agujero, y por los sonidos, se inclinaba y deslizaba por el derrumbe del otro lado. Gruñendo, Morgan se subió detrás de él y miró dentro.

Le llevó un momento darse cuenta de lo que estaba viendo. Más allá del derrumbe, el túnel continuó. Observando, pudo ver de qué estaba hablando Simmons, había un túnel claro, más grande, pero estaba casi completamente lleno con rocas, grandes piedras, curiosamente redondas, de casi el doble de la altura de un hombre. El equipo de Simmons estaba agrupado alrededor de ellos, sus faros parpadeaban y brillaban sobre las superficies de las rocas brillantes...

Morgan parpadeó. La luz brillaba demasiado en esas rocas para que fueran piedra. Y ahora que miraba más de cerca, podía ver pequeñas piezas sobresaliendo, brillando a la luz de la lámpara, resaltando con un patrón demasiado definido para ser natural.

Los detalles lo impresionaron cuando los ojos de Morgan se acostumbraron más a la luz. El más cercano a él parecía algo así como un escarabajo, o tal vez un gran cangrejo. Podía ver vastos brazos cruzados contra sus lados blindados, el metal negro brillando tenuemente a través del polvo de piedra que lo cubría. Parte del túnel se había derrumbado encima, pero parecía indemne por las enormes rocas que descansaban sobre su caparazón. A su lado, brazos enormes que solo podían usarse para perforar rocas.

Por un momento, Morgan se preguntó, si eran organismos vivos, una especie de extraño insecto subterráneo. Pero tan pronto como se le ocurrió la idea, reconoció el destello del metal: _No son criaturas. _La mente de Morgan corrigió. _Son máquinas._

* * *

"Podría... Podría haber sido un animatrónico" Reid se pasó una mano por la cabeza y seguía mirando el mar. "Una embarcación flotante con juntas neumáticas y..." Sacudió la cabeza. "No, no, fue demasiado suave para eso"

"Spence, ¿escuchaste lo que dije?" JJ preguntó gentilmente

Reid la saludó como para despedirla. "Sí, sí. Última huella. Podemos abrir la puerta ahora"

Estaban en una sala de vigilancia de algún tipo, sobre una torre, justo al lado de donde habían visto a la ballena. JJ buscó en la habitación y encontró algunos artículos de interés, incluida una camisa (no muy mala) y una red de pesca, pero, lo más interesante para ella había sido la huella de la mano.

Reid, por otro lado, todavía parecía distraído. "No podría haber sido un holograma, eso requeriría una representación demasiado compleja. Y estaba tan cerca que podría haber saltado sobre él si hubiera querido"

"No lo hagas" JJ dijo bruscamente. "¡¿Saltar sobre él?! Solo deja de pensar en eso, Spencer Reid"

Reid se volvió para mirarla, su mirada estaba un poco vacía. "¿Solo dejar de pensar en eso? JJ, ¿crees que PUEDO? ¡Esa... Esa cosa, era una imposibilidad, una anormalidad, una anomalía! No puede existir, y existe, y posiblemente, no puede estar fingiendo su existencia, y eso significa que todo este lugar... "

"... No es relevante" JJ lo interrumpió ferozmente. "No me importa si es real o falso o un paseo en un parque de diversiones o un videojuego gigante en el que los robots nos pusieron para convertirnos en su alimento. Nada ha cambiado. No estamos en casa, y nuestros amigos no están aquí, y tampoco Henry… ¡Y quiero volver!... ¡Quiero que NOSOTROS volvamos!"

Reid la miró con la boca abierta.

JJ dio un paso hacia él. "Mira, toma esto y vuelve a la isla" ella le dijo, golpeando el libro verde contra su pecho. "Yo me encargaré de los pilares"

Los ojos de Reid de repente se aclararon. "¡No!" Apartó el libro

JJ cerró los ojos. "Spence, no puedes quedarte aquí, y yo no puedo..."

"No" Reid la agarró del brazo. "No te voy a dejar sola. Pero tienes que dejarme… Déjame pasar por la puerta" ella lo miró sin comprender y él suplicó. "Por favor, Jennifer. Necesito verlo. Necesito observar"

JJ parpadeó hacia él. "Ya lo has visto..."

"No como antes" Reid insistió. "Antes, lo veía como una ilusión. Ahora, necesito verlo de nuevo, verlo con nuevos ojos, ver si hay algo que me haya perdido" rápidamente encontró y presionó su palma contra la tela de huellas de manos en la habitación. Se iluminó todo el camino. Se giró hacia ella. "Por favor, JJ. Estoy tratando de entender"

JJ lo estudió por un segundo. "No estoy segura de que sea una buena idea" susurró, sus ojos vidriosos con preocupación por él

"Tengo que probar" Reid se encogió de hombros. "Por favor, JJ"

Hubo silencio, luego JJ suspiró. "Adelante." Ella dijo, alejándose. "Regresaré a la isla y te esperaré allí"

* * *

"Estas cosas no son normales"

Hotch miró a Simmons con frialdad. "Si, puedo ver eso" estaba frente a uno de los enormes brazos de corte de las máquinas de perforación a la izquierda

"No, no quiero decir que sean máquinas mineras anormales" Simmons protestó. "Quiero decir que están... Mal, no tienen sentido... No creo que nadie haya _pensado _en máquinas como estas"

Hotch se pellizcó la nariz y se frotó los ojos. "Sr. Simmons, puedo asegurarle, eso es estándar en cuanto a cómo ha ido este caso. Así que, en lugar de decirme cómo no sabe de qué está hecho el metal o cómo funcionan las máquinas, dígame algo que si sepa"

Simmons lanzó otra mirada a la máquina, pero continuó de mala gana. "Bueno... Son demasiado grandes" Hotch levantó una ceja y se apresuró a explicar. "Como, demasiado grande, al menos para minería cerrada como esta. El equipo de minería debe ser lo más pequeño y flexible posible, para poder maniobrar en túneles angostos, hacer excavaciones controladas y precisas que no pongan en peligro la integridad de la mina y solo ir a donde se supone que debe ir. Estas cosas... "Asintió hacia las cuatro máquinas alrededor del túnel "...Necesitarían un espacio realmente enorme para trabajar, o incluso, dar la vuelta… Intentar perforar con uno de estos en un túnel, sería como usar una retroexcavadora en una alcantarilla"

Hotch asintió, contemplativamente. "¿Entonces, estos están diseñados para excavaciones sobre el suelo?"

Simmons lanzó una mirada nerviosa hacia atrás. "Bueno... Esa es la otra cosa"

Hotch ladeó la cabeza, sin comprender.

Simmons se inclinó más cerca. "Están... Están enfrentando el camino equivocado"

Hotch miró bruscamente al trabajador y luego a las máquinas. Su rostro se aclaró con una comprensión instantánea. Las máquinas, como había dicho Simmons, eran demasiado grandes para girar en el túnel. Pero todos se enfrentaron a los agentes, con sus enormes mecanismos de perforación apuntando hacia atrás por donde habían venido.

Estas máquinas habían estado perforando a la superficie.

* * *

JJ no usó el libro -de inmediato- para regresar a la isla. Había notado un mecanismo extraño en las celdas de esclavos y quería revisarlo, para ver si pasaba algo.

Pero nunca llegó allí.

Mientras pasaba por la cámara inferior, su ojo fue atrapado por una tabla de piedra que descansaba sobre una pequeña caja. Ella y Reid habían acordado, por supuesto, que esas cosas eran distracciones de su trabajo principal y que no valía la pena perder más tiempo con ellas, pero JJ no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad sobre qué tipo de ciudad mostraba esta nueva tabla de arcilla.

Para su sorpresa, no mostraba ninguna ciudad. Esta vez, el tapiz desvaído estaba adornado con la imagen de una pequeña cámara de piedra, con una ventana estrecha que mostraba un vistazo del crecimiento de una selva verde más allá.

JJ no estaba muy segura de por qué lo hacía. Quizás era la selva, que era lo más normal que había visto hasta ahora. Tal vez, supuso que, como tenía el libro, podría volver si resultaba peligroso.

Una parte de ella tenía curiosidad, por supuesto, de qué diablos eran estas extrañas tablas, o si eran parte de la solución.

Antes de que pudiera detenerse, extendió la mano y tocó el pergamino. En un momento se encontró atrapada en la sensación habitual de teletransportación...

JJ se encontró, como había previsto, en una pequeña habitación de piedra. Tenía una cama a un lado y en el otro extremo, una especie de retrete bajo de piedra, pero no había otros accesorios notables que pudiera ver. Una manta vieja y polvorienta y una gran cantidad de artículos variados que llenaban la habitación, pero aparte de eso, era muy decepcionante

.

Había... Algo extraño, pensó JJ. Sobre el piso. Había una leve sensación de ser empujado, una especie de fuerza que te empujaba hacia la pared con la ventana. Apenas se notaba, pero tan pronto como trató de dar un paso, pudo sentirlo.

Los primeros pasos de JJ la hicieron tropezar. Aparte de eso, todo parecía bastante normal, y JJ estaba desencantada, al mirar alrededor, al darse cuenta de que la habitación no tenía puerta y que realmente no se podía considerar que condujera a ningún lado. Sacó el pequeño libro verde, mirando a la ventana mientras lo hacía: Árboles, rocas y cascadas se apresuraron junto a su ventana. Por un momento, JJ quedó asombrada por lo suave que fue el viaje, luego, varias cosas encajaron en su lugar y, de repente, la fuerza del suelo tuvo sentido.

Rotación.

Estaba en un edificio giratorio y, como un gigantesco carrusel, la fuerza centrífuga la empujaba hacia el borde. Lento, por lo que el empuje no fue grande, pero todavía estaba allí.

Con el libro todavía en la mano, JJ se acercó a la ventana, presionándose contra las rejas, aparentemente había sido una especie de celda. En un esfuerzo por mirar hacia afuera, vio una exuberante vegetación verde en las laderas de una caverna de roca azul grisácea, con cascadas que pasaban rugiendo. La niebla se arremolinaba muy por debajo, pero creyó ver por un instante un destello de otro edificio, al final de un largo puente. Era casi como...

**Y JJ vio a ESA criatura.**

Casi por reflejo, se apartó de los barrotes, tropezando con el leve impulso de la rotación del edificio. El pequeño libro verde que la llevaría a Relto cayó de sus manos, rebotó contra el alféizar de la ventana y, mientras intentaba recuperarlo, cayó por el lado equivocado de la ventana, fuera del alcance de JJ.

Cuando escuchó los sonidos decrecientes del libro rebotando y reverberando en un centenar de objetos invisibles al otro lado de la ventana, JJ se volvió, lentamente, observando la pequeña habitación y su clara falta de puerta: Estaba atrapada en la prisión de máxima seguridad de una antigua civilización, en lo profundo de una selva misteriosa, en un mundo desconocido.

**Y acababa de perder su único boleto a casa.**

* * *

_Que tus senderos sean torcidos, sinuosos, solitarios, peligrosos y conduzcan a la vista más sorprendente. Que tus montañas se eleven dentro y por encima de las nubes._

**-Edward Abbey**


	8. Cap VIII: Gahressen (I Parte)

**.:*****MISTERIOSA-_MENTE_** por **AFALSTEIN*:.**

**Traducción Autorizada**

* * *

**Capítulo VIII: Gahressen (I Parte)**

* * *

Cuando finalmente aceptas que está bien no tener respuestas y está bien no ser perfecto, te das cuenta que sentirse confundido es una parte normal de lo que es ser un ser humano.

**_-Winona Ryder_**

* * *

"Mira, siento que hemos estado varados aquí por una eternidad. ¿Podemos volver a movernos? Olvida las máquinas excavadoras gigantes" Morgan dijo. "No irán a ninguna parte, y mis compañeros de equipo todavía están en algún lugar al final de este túnel"

"Por supuesto, lo siento" El Sr. Simmons se recuperó. "¡Rick! ¡Tom! Junta a los hombres y sigamos moviéndonos" se giró hacia los demás. "Me disculpo. No volverá a suceder"

"Entendemos" dijo Hotch. "Son impresionantes, y todo este caso ha sido muy... Inusual. Haremos que un equipo los revise más tarde y me aseguraré de que usted y sus hombres obtengan el crédito por su descubrimiento. Pero, mientras tanto, ¿puede darnos alguna idea de lo que podemos esperar en el túnel que tenemos por delante, tomando en cuenta la presencia de esta maquinaria?"

Simmons se mordió el labio mientras miraba las máquinas. "La única razón por la que alguien usaría algo así, es para hacer el túnel más grande. REALMENTE grande. Mucho más grande de lo que estamos viendo aquí. Cualquiera de estas cosas podría haber hecho _el trabajo_, pero cuento cuatro de ellas. Así que, supongo que el túnel se debe volver cuatro veces más grande, más adelante"

"O se divide en cuatro túneles diferentes" Prentiss dijo

"Estupendo" Hotch suspiró

Simmons sacudió la cabeza. "Estas cosas no siguen un modelo estándar. Son máquinas de excavación bastante diferentes a las que conocemos, como hechas para que trabajen en conjunto… ¿Cómo?, no tengo idea, pero no las usarías por separado, para hacer cuatro túneles, usaría las cuatro para hacer uno realmente grande"

"Esta máquina, que para nosotros es muy extraña, debe ser «bastante común» para ellos" Rossi reflexionó. "Por otra parte, las dejaron aquí... Un poco como las tuneladoras que usaron los ingleses en el túnel del Canal de La Mancha… _El Chunnel_"

"La buena noticia es que no deberíamos tener más problemas con derrumbes o similares" dijo Simmons. Caminaban de nuevo, y él señaló el techo. "Hay una especie de cubierta sobre la roca... Casi como los tubos de lava que se ven cerca de un volcán"

"Estamos cerca de un volcán" Rossi miró hacia Hotch

"Estas cosas son antiguas" Simmons les aseguró. "Y no creo que tengan un origen natural. Es demasiado regular… Pero el punto es que si limpiamos el túnel detrás de nosotros, probablemente, podríamos ir en los vehículos por el resto del camino"

"Llamé a un equipo en el primer derrumbe con el que nos encontramos" dijo Hotch. "Lo están limpiando ahora"

"Maldición, jefe" Morgan lo miró. "¿En serio? ¿No es caro?"

"Por dos agentes federales desaparecidos, hemos obtenido todos los recursos que necesitamos para su búsqueda y rescate" dijo Hotch. "Mientras tanto, seguimos adelante. Veamos a dónde nos lleva esto"

* * *

Reid se sentó, con las piernas cruzadas, en medio de los cuatro pilares, mirando intensamente, el libro abierto frente a él.

Algo andaba mal.

JJ no estaba ahí. Ella debía haber estado ahí, esperándolo, cuando cayó de las estrellas y regresó a la meseta. Deberían haber estado comentando sobre las nuevas islas de piedra que -de repente- habían surgido de la niebla, al lado de su isla. Deberían haber estado revisando el último libro. De seguro que ella ya tendría preparada una teoría al respecto y un plan sobre cómo abordarlo.

**Pero ella no estaba.**

La conclusión obvia era que ella –simplemente- había seguido adelante sola, entrado al último libro. Pero eso no tenía sentido, acordaron no dividirse, a menos que fuera necesario. _Sí_, había estado un poco ansiosa, deseando resolver el acertijo para terminar esta pesadilla y volver con Henry, pero también, era sensata y cautelosa.

¿Acaso, su pequeño estallido emocional la había alterado más de lo que pensaba? Pero había sido su idea esperarlo. Tal vez el ambiente comenzaba a afectarla: Los estudios de personas atrapadas en un aislamiento (relativo) demostraron un aumento de la irritabilidad y una propensión a tomar decisiones precipitadas. La mente intentó crear su propia...

Los pensamientos de Reid dieron vueltas y vueltas, pero ninguno de ellos cambió la realidad: JJ debería estar ahí y NO estaba. Así que, necesitaba encontrarla.

¿Pero, donde? Sí, el último libro (una especie de anfiteatro de piedra) era el candidato más probable, pero también era posible que se hubiese quedado atascada en algún lugar del mundo del pantano. Cruzó en un lugar que no debería o se quedó encerrada en una habitación. O –quizás- decidió ir de pesca a ese mundo con el pozo.

Tener la pregunta (y la respuesta) correcta era especialmente importante porque no había espacio para dudas. JJ tenía el libro a Relto (lo que planteó la pregunta de por qué no lo había _usado para volver_...) Si Reid no acertaba con lo que sucedió; si él entraba a un mundo diferente, mientras que JJ estaba atrapada en el otro, entonces, aparte que se topara con el vacío de estrellas (en el cual podía saltar con seguridad), no iba a tener forma de regresar. Él podría quedar atrapado siempre. JJ podría quedar atrapada para siempre.

Reid gimió.

Había rebuscado en las probabilidades, unas mil veces. Y las probabilidades no eran buenas y tampoco le gustaban, pero, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que necesitaba tomar una decisión… ¡Ahora!

Cinco minutos más tarde, Reid estaba de pie ante el pilar de piedra, el libro que había elegido se extendió ante él. El otro estaba en su mochila. Teóricamente, por supuesto, si retenía el libro a través del viaje, podría usarlo para ir al otro mundo, y si JJ no se encontraba por ninguna parte… Bueno, una vez que saliera de la isla, no tendría forma de volver...

Reid sacudió la cabeza. Pensar no cambiaría nada en este momento. Cuadrando los hombros, respiró hondo y extendió la mano hacia la imagen del anfiteatro de piedra iluminado por el sol.

Estaba tan concentrado que ni siquiera vio una nueva isla materializándose en las brumas de la costa de la isla.

… …

JJ observó el papel con irritación y se lo guardó en el bolsillo. Seguro que sería bonito (lo sería _si_ pudiera verlo). Probablemente, se estaba creando un nuevo bosque -o algo así- en esa Era: Relto… Y el conocimiento de ello era completamente inútil en este punto.

Miró alrededor de la pequeña habitación. Ciertamente, era una celda, pero también había sido ocupada en algún momento: El ojo de buey en la esquina y la escalera que se abría de manera tentadora. Pero, por qué esta celda giraba sobre su propio eje, no podía saberlo.

Volvió a mirar por la ventana, tentativamente, pero sin esperanza: No podía ver en donde aterrizó el libro, o incluso, si se había ido a algún lado. Todo lo que se podía ver eran millas y millas de una selva espesa y densa.

Esa selva era un problema… JJ no podía recordar ninguna selva -igual a esta- en el mundo de los hongos del que acababa de venir o, lo que era más importante, en los libros en la isla Relto. Lo que significaba que no tenía idea de en qué parte de la trama de los mundos se suponía que debía estar, o, para el caso, cómo se suponía que podría regresar.

JJ se dejó escapar el aliento por la nariz. Bueno, evidentemente, no iba a quedarse sentada en una celda, en una prisión vigilada por quien quiera que estuviera vigilándola. Su mejor apuesta era recuperar el libro, pero incluso, si no podía hacer eso, debería haber otro libro en algún lugar, que la llevara de vuelta al mundo de los hongos gigantescos, así como ese otro libro que había en la Galería con cristales.

Ella –realmente- necesitaba salir de esa celda y comenzar a buscar un camino de regreso a la Isla…

**A Reid.**

Debía salir de la celda.

La celda agradable, segura y sólida, con reconfortantes barrotes sobre las ventanas.

Comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor... Debería salir a la selva, donde estaba ESA cosa... JJ apretó los dientes. _No va a ser más seguro si me quedo a esperar. _

Así que, se acercó a la ventana y saltó.

* * *

"Esto está muy lejos" dijo Morgan

Nadie lo objetó. En todo caso, rodaron los ojos ante el eufemismo. Estaban parados en el borde de un enorme pozo, con el techo a unos 20 metros por encima de ellos; el otro borde a unos 150 metros de distancia y el fondo se perdía en la oscuridad, más allá del alcance de la linterna de Morgan

"Me imaginé que -en algún punto- nos toparíamos con un pozo sin fondo" dijo Prentiss. Puso los ojos en blanco ante las miradas que los demás le estaban dando. "¿Qué? Todos lo hemos pensado. Todo este caso ha sido un clásico de Indiana Jones"

Morgan tomó una piedra y la lanzó al foso. Todos esperaron. Nada. "¿Alguna idea de qué tan profundo es?" Morgan miró a Simmons

El especialista se encogió de hombros. "Lanzar una roca al vacío no es un método confiable de medir la profundidad" le dijo. "Podría haber rebotado en una caverna o aterrizado en un pozo, o podría haber algún tipo de cornisa que ocultó el sonido. He enviado a algunos de los chicos a buscar un telémetro láser, pero eso tampoco es totalmente exacto... El polvo puede nublar la luz y hacer que la lectura no sea precisa. Y ya hemos recorrido unos 1000 metros"

"El piso se inclina aquí, y creo que..." Rossi miró a través de la penumbra, al otro lado. "Sí. Hay rampas al otro lado. Todo esto podría ser solo una escalera de caracol gigante"

"¿Podríamos bajar?" Prentiss estudió el camino con interés

"Bueno... O conducir. Parece un largo camino" dijo Rossi. "¿Qué tan lejos estamos para ir a por los vehículos?"

"Aproximadamente, medio día de camino" Hotch se volvió hacia Simmons. "¿Tus hombres tienen ese equipo de rappel listo?"

Simmons hizo un gesto a un hombre de aspecto capaz que estaba a un lado. Éste se encogió de hombros. "Higgins preparará tu equipo, ahora"

"Espera un segundo" Morgan echó un vistazo. "Déjame intentarlo"

"¿Morgan?" Hotch arqueó una ceja

"Cubrimos rappel en el entrenamiento de combate" Morgan le dijo, tomando el arnés y el equipo del sorprendido espeleólogo. "Son los mismos principios"

"Estoy un poco sorprendido de que te ofrezcas como voluntario" dijo Hotch

"No me voy a quedar aquí esperando el informe" Morgan se encogió de hombros. "Además", se volvió hacia el espeleólogo, "sin ofender, hombre, pero dudo que tengas mucho entrenamiento en combate"

"Estoy de acuerdo." Prentiss dio un paso adelante. "Ustedes van en parejas, ¿verdad?" Ella le dijo a Simmons. "Prepara un arnés para mí"

Simmons miró a Hotch, quien se encogió de hombros después de pensarlo un momento. "Muy bien"

"Espero que nadie está esperando _que _yo me ponga un arnés para ir allá abajo" dijo Rossi

"No queremos tener que montar una misión de rescate por un tercer agente" Morgan le aseguró, ajustándose el arnés

"Sólo una cosa" dijo Simmons. "No sabemos qué tan profundo es el eje, y el cable tiene un límite. ¿Alguno de ustedes ha escalado antes?"

"Un poco" Prentiss asintió

"Entonces, deberías bajar primero" dijo Simmons, entregándole un pico y un juego de anclas. "Cuando bajes unos cincuenta pies –más o menos- si la escalera sigue siendo consistente, entonces puedes volver a anclarte allí y dejar que el Agente Morgan baje más allá de ti. Entonces puede anclarse a sí mismo..."

"Trabajo en equipo" Morgan asintió, también agarrando un pico."Deberíamos poder llegar hasta el fondo"

* * *

**ATENCIÓN A TODOS LOS VISITANTES**

**POR FAVOR, RECOJAN SU KI DE LA MÁQUINA**

**UBICADA EN EL PASILLO OESTE**

Reid volvió a mirar el cartel y sacudió la cabeza. ¿Qué tipo de culto se tomaba el trabajo de crear sub-mundos dentro de una burbuja gigante con culturas y ecosistemas únicos… Para luego, llenarlos con pancartas diseñadas en _Microsoft Word_?

_Y conos de construcción. _Se recordó a sí mismo. Y barreras. Y cocodrilos animatrónicos gigantes con apariencia de escarabajo-ballena.

La luz en las paredes estaba moviéndose, ligeramente. Levantó la vista hacia dicha luz cegadora. Luz natural. Seguramente venía a partir del sol, haciendo que el cielo circundante fuera invisible contra el resplandor. Pero, ¿por qué se movía la luz en las paredes?

Presionó sus manos contra sus sienes. Nada tenía sentido. Y nada comenzaría a tener sentido en el corto plazo. Era mejor seguir adelante y esperar a que, en algún momento, las cosas se aclararan.

Atravesó las habitaciones, rápidamente. La mayoría de las puertas (objetos enormes e inmóviles) estaban cerradas, solo algunas las habían dejado abiertas. Una de ellas era una especie de vestuario, con extrañas máscaras de gas, un bloque/tapiz colocado en un estante (lo ignoró). Una especie de horno, con un símbolo similar al letrero en la entrada.

Una cámara de piedra con puertas destruidas y pilares derribados, un gran hoyo que atravesaba el centro, marcando una profunda zanja. Vio una de las huellas de manos en dicha zanja y saltó hacia abajo. (Lamentó eso, un momento después, ya que no había una salida clara, pero la cuerda en la mochila pronto resolvió la situación).

Encontró otra huella de manos detrás de un pilar destrozado. Una tercera en una habitación desmoronada que tenía pequeñas jaulas marcadas con la iconografía de un escarabajo. Por una vez, no se detuvo a reflexionar si había un significado religioso o totémico en esa iconografía. Al final de la habitación había una pequeña ventana.

Echó un vistazo y se sorprendió al ver la cámara en la que había comenzado, completada con un tablero.

No le dio importancia. Había una habitación que había visto antes, donde el techo se había caído hacia adentro, dejando un montón de escombros que deberían permitirle subir al segundo piso. Volvió sobre sus pasos, subió a la pila (notando con molestia los conos de construcción incongruentes y los tablones de 2x4).

Se alzó hasta alcanzar el segundo piso.

Nada. Aquí nada se abriría. La grieta continuó hasta la pared del fondo, dejando un agujero en ella (en conjunto, parecía una grieta profunda dejada por una criatura enorme), pero solo dejaba ver otra pared.

Presionó sus manos contra sus sienes, una vez más. Bueno. De acuerdo, pensó. Entonces, una cámara central, circular, rodeada por una serie de pequeñas cámaras de piedra. Un formato parecido a un castillo, especialmente lógico, si uno asume que la cámara central era el inicio de todo: Un castillo inverso, ahora que lo pensaba.

Por lo menos, hizo que fuera -extremadamente improbable- que pudiera haber pasado por alto a JJ, si es que era que ella se hubiese hallado en ese lugar... Si ella hubiese estado ahí, ya debía haber progresado a la siguiente etapa.

Por otro lado, también significaba que avanzar –en líneas generales- era algo bastante difícil.

Este "castillo inverso" también podría significar "prisión"… El castillo inverso parecía estar en bastante buen estado, aparte de esa gran grieta en el medio: Las puertas cerradas, ciertamente parecían, lo suficientemente sólidas.

_Debe haber una manera de abrir esas puertas_, pensó Reid. El "KI" que se suponía que debía recoger podría servir para esa misión. Necesitaba encontrar la "máquina"

_El horno. El que tiene el símbolo en él._

Regresar a la habitación de la planta baja fue bastante simple. Una rápida inspección de la máquina confirmó su sospecha. Después de algunos intentos fallidos, su mano se deslizó -por puro accidente- en la ranura correcta, y sintió que algo se cerraba alrededor de su muñeca. Retiró la mano, solo para descubrir que ahora había un dispositivo de color púrpura (como un reloj) encerrado a su alrededor. Su superficie brillaba como una extraña runa.

Sonriendo triunfalmente, Reid volvió corriendo a una de las puertas...

…No pasó nada.

Después de recorrer todo el edificio, una vez más, Reid confirmó que, de hecho, este "KI" no abría ninguna puerta. De pie –nuevamente- en el segundo nivel, miró hacia donde emprendió su recorrido y sintió el comienzo de un dolor de cabeza. ¿Acaso este mundo tenía solución? Si este fuera el mundo real, después de todo, no estaría destinado a SER resuelto, sino a ser vivido.

No. Reid presionó sus manos contra sus sienes. No podía pensar así. Esto no era real. Nada de esto era real. _¿Lo era?..._ Pero esa ballena en el mundo pasado...

Sacudió la cabeza. Irrelevante. **Concéntrate en JJ**. Si ella hubiera ido allí, habría superado ese punto. Entonces, él debía hacerlo también.

Se volvió de nuevo, estudiando la profunda grieta en la pared. Se extendía hasta una pared exterior, que parecía moverse rápidamente, pasando –velozmente- con un ruido de engranajes.

_No. La _comprensión se precipitó sobre él. La _pared _estaba estacionaria. El _edificio era el que se _estaba moviendo. Toda la estructura giraba lentamente, como un tiovivo de piedra gigante. Eso explicaba la luz cambiante. Eso explicaba por qué había estado tropezando tanto.

Probó esta teoría ahora. Caminó –lentamente- hacia la grieta. Cada paso que daba hacia el exterior era fácil, cada paso que desviaba hacia el centro era difícil. Ahora que estaba prestando atención, podía sentir la fuerza centrífuga tirando de sus pies, tirando de él hacia el exterior de la estructura.

La fuerza creció y creció cuando se acercó al borde, y cuando entró en la grieta en la pared, tropezó a medias contra una roca, lo que lo hizo caer y darse un cabezazo en contra de la pared móvil (o más bien estacionaria)… O eso creyó él, porque al fijarse bien, la pared móvil (o más bien estacionaria), había contenido en si misma otra grieta y Reid había pasado también por ese agujero antes de aterrizar.

… …

JJ intentaba no pensar mucho en que ese sitio era una prisión, toda vez que la seguridad interna del lugar parecía bastante mala. La escalera conducía a un túnel con poca luz (probablemente debería llamarlo corredor, pero las paredes de piedra eran extrañas), y según parecía, interconectaba todas las celdas. No había un puesto de control, ni estaciones de guardia, ni vigilancia de ningún tipo. Incluso, había grandes ventanas abiertas, ventanas con barrotes, pero dichos barrotes estaban tan espaciados que sería fácil que cualquier prisionero aventurero se lanzara hacia el exterior.

_JJ lo consideró con un estremecimiento, ¿quién lo intentaría?_

Bueno, ella, técnicamente.

Ella estaba tratando de escapar de este lugar y, realmente, no debería quejarse de lo pobre que era la seguridad. De hecho, había mirado por la ventana, pero la caída de sesenta pies (aunque fuera por una colina) la había obligado a descartar la idea.

En este momento su mejor apuesta parecía ser esta escalera.

Había pasado varios niveles, pero parecía seguir al margen, no en el centro del complejo. Si salía afuera... Bueno, solo tendría que mirar las posibilidades desde ahí.

Respirando profundamente, JJ puso su mano sobre un peldaño de la escalera. Luego otra mano. Se levantó un poco, se tambaleó un tanto, colocó primero un pie y luego el otro en la apoyo. Después de eso, sus brazos y piernas parecían moverse por voluntad propia, hasta que JJ emergió de la estructura hacia donde había un sol cegador.

* * *

"¿Has visto algo?"

"Aún no"

"Mierda" Morgan se dejó caer junto a ella. "¿Qué tan profundo estamos?"

"Tu estimación será tan buena como la mía" Prentiss se encogió de hombros. "Perdí la cuenta en algún lugar hace unos veinte niveles. Tal vez pasamos otros cinco"

"Estoy de acuerdo" Morgan se estiró. "Mierda, ¿qué clase de cultista dedicaría tanto tiempo y esfuerzo a fabricar una civilización? Mucho dinero y trabajo para nada, creo"

"Tal vez el eje era mayormente natural" Prentiss se encogió de hombros. "Tal vez, solo perforaron los bordes para hacerlo parecer regular"

"Tal vez. Aunque, ya sabes, tengo una teoría"

"¿Cuál?" Prentiss tragó un poco de agua

"¿Una de esas máquinas que pasamos? Parecía un ciempiés gigante" Morgan señaló. "Funcionaría bastante bien para tallar esta escalera con forma de tornillo a los lados"

"¿Crees que esas cosas allá arriba realmente funcionaron?" Prentiss le lanzó una mirada burlona

Morgan se encogió de hombros. "¿Crees que hicieron esto con máquinas normales?"

Prentiss asintió a medias, admitiendo la derrota. "Solo... ¿por qué hacer esto?"

"¿Me preguntas a mi?" Morgan sacó una botella de agua. Hubo un breve momento de silencio. Solo había un sonido de aire, no viento, sino aire, aire quieto que solo se escucha cuando no hay nada más que escuchar

"En Italia, visité un lugar " Prentiss dijo de repente, con una voz de ensueño. "Al norte, junto a los Alpes. Era una comunidad religiosa, o así la llamaban. En la década de los 70, hubo un tipo, Falco, que comenzó a cavar en su sótano. Dijo que tenía visiones de una vida pasada donde había hermosos templos, como… Como cosas locas e intrincadas. Él y sus seguidores, simplemente trabajaron con herramientas manuales y bocetos que él hizo. Y lograron un gran complejo subterráneo. Absolutamente hermoso. No lo abrieron, ni lo convirtieron en una cosa turística, simplemente lo hizo, porque quiso hacerlo"

"¿Crees que podría haber una conexión?" Morgan la miró

Prentiss se encogió de hombros. "Cuando estábamos volando aquí, tomé un folleto turístico de Nuevo México. Y me fijé que hay otro tipo así en este lugar, se llama Ra Paulette, que talla túneles artísticos en la piedra arenisca. Y, nuevamente, él no hace mucho dinero con eso. No menciona cualquier visión de vidas pasadas, tampoco. Pero ha estado haciéndolo durante los últimos 25 años, solo porque sí"

"Uhm" Morgan se rio de repente. "Mi padre una vez me contó sobre este tipo, el Dr. Dyar, en la década de 1920, que hizo toda una red de catacumbas en su patio trasero. Dijo que era solo un pasatiempo, algo que hacía después del trabajo"

Prentiss se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que todos tienen derecho a tener un pasatiempo"

* * *

Reid no era –particularmente- claustrofóbico. Los ascensores lo asustaban, pero eso era puramente estadístico, no irracional. Así que, pese a haber caído (por puro accidente) en una cavidad del tamaño de un armario de roca y a centímetros de lo que parecían ser el loco engranaje central del complejo, Reid no estaba particularmente asustado.

De hecho, sería más exacto decir que estaba fascinado. Parecía que su pensamiento anterior había sido correcto y, de hecho, era el edificio el que se movía, no la roca que lo rodeaba.

Ahora que estaba afuera, podía sentir el suelo estable debajo de sus pies y podía ver la pared exterior de la fortaleza girando rápidamente. Recordó una cosa que había visto una vez en un museo histórico, donde mirabas a través del ocular de un cilindro que daba vueltas, con imágenes en él.

Esto era casi igual.

Afortunadamente, no tan rápido como en el cilindro del museo, por lo cual Reid esperaba que, eventualmente, la grieta por la que había entrado –inicialmente- en la cavidad reapareciera, para volver a su misión.

Lo que no esperaba era que la pared cediera de repente y por completo, llevándolo a una habitación grande y abierta.

Reid había salido de la grieta antes de darse cuenta de que la abertura no era la misma por la que había entrado, y como resultado, tropezó ligeramente, evitando apenas caer sobre el equipo gigante incorporado al piso. Inmediatamente, se dio cuenta de su error e intentó volver a entrar en la grieta, lo que resultó imposible, debido al mecanismo que hacía girar la estructura. Había avanzado, fuera de su alcance.

Abandonando esa idea, echó un vistazo a su entorno. Esta habitación era casi cuatro veces más grande que las otras habitaciones que había visto hasta ahora. Alta, larga y profunda, con una serie de máquinas enormes, marcadas con interruptores. Se alineaban al otro lado de la misma, flanqueadas por las puertas cerradas que podían hallarse en cualquier fortaleza. Las paredes y el piso, por supuesto, eran de la misma piedra gris azulada que el resto de la estructura, pero justo debajo de sus pies había un engranaje enorme, hecho del mismo material que el resto, pero ligeramente elevado y separado.

Reid se balanceó hacia adelante y hacia atrás, un poco para comprobar que, en realidad, era una pieza separada del suelo. Montada en un eje.

Las máquinas montadas contra la pared del fondo tenían un aspecto vagamente eléctrico, o al menos, los interruptores se parecían mucho a los interruptores de contacto. Y Reid supuso que la creatividad de los cultos a la muerte podría tener algunas limitaciones. Se acercó para investigar. Varios estaban marcados con pictografías de alguna especie: Puertas, se dio cuenta, y lo que parecía una especie de ascensor. El último...

Los ojos de Reid se abrieron de par en par y volvieron al equipo en el piso, notando por primera vez las muescas en la pared justo encima de él. ¡Esta era la sala del generador! ¡No es de extrañar que las puertas no se abrieran! ¡No tenían poder! El poder debía provenir del edificio giratorio...

Reid frunció el ceño. Eso no tenía sentido. Las estructuras rocosas no giraban naturalmente. Obviamente, la rotación también era impulsada por algo. Entonces, ¿por qué basarías tu fuente de energía en algo que, en sí mismo, funciona con algo más...?

Sacudió la cabeza. Demasiadas preguntas. _Apégate a lo que puedes hacer y a lo que puedes resolver, se dijo_. En este momento, la pregunta era, ¿cómo desbloquear el equipo y alinear las diferentes grietas en la pared de roca?

Reid retrocedió, considerándolo, sin poder observar por completo la placa de presión bajo sus pies. Había abrazaderas muy claras a la izquierda y derecha del equipo, y pedales a su lado. Era lógico pensar que –probablemente- los pedales estaban destinados a liberar las abrazaderas. Pero, ¿cómo subir la marcha? Eso requeriría algún tipo de energía, y todo el objetivo del engranaje era generar energía.

Entonces, debe existir un generador de respaldo. Pero, ¿dónde estará?

Reid de repente se dio cuenta de que había algo detrás de él. Se dio la vuelta, bajando de la placa de presión.

Un enorme pilar, que casi se había elevado a la altura de su hombro, dejó de levantarse y comenzó a hundirse en el suelo. Intrigado, Reid dio un paso adelante, de vuelta a la placa de presión.

El pilar se detuvo y comenzó a levantarse nuevamente. Al girarse, Reid notó que se había encendido una pequeña luz junto a los pedales. Él se bajó; El pilar comenzó a hundirse.

Reid pisó. Él se bajó. Él pisó. Se bajó, dejando que el pilar se hundiera en el suelo. Volvió a mirar la luz, ahora estaba apagada.

Dio un paso atrás y observó el pilar subir a su altura máxima. Se acercó y estudió los pequeños recuentos marcados en la piedra. Sus ojos se dirigieron a los pedales y abrazaderas del otro lado de la habitación.

* * *

"Morgan" Prentiss dijo. "Hay una habitación aquí abajo"

"Oh, gracias a Dios" Morgan gimió. "Estaba a punto de pensar que todo este lugar era una gran espiral hacia abajo"

"Parece una parada de descanso de algún tipo" Prentiss se desabrochó el arnés. "También podría ser un mirador"

"Suena bien" Morgan entró en la habitación. "Huh. No estabas bromeando. He visto estaciones de autobuses peor que esto"

"Todos han visto estaciones de autobuses peores que _algo_" Prentiss dijo. "Vamos, debe haber algo interesante por aquí"

"Si tú lo dices. El lugar me parece bastante desierto. Aunque..." Morgan se detuvo de repente, junto a un pedestal. "Emily, hay un libro aquí"

"¿Un qué?" Prentiss estaba repentinamente alerta. "Cuidado, Morgan..."

"Solo voy a mirar..." Morgan la abrió. "Ah. Parece un diario de algún tipo... Alguien... escribiendo sobre..."

"¿Qué?" Prentiss preguntó

Morgan se dio la vuelta. "Parece que nuestro amigo, el Dr. Watson, estuvo aquí"

* * *

JJ no estaba del todo afuera, todavía no. Seguía rodeada de paredes altas y gruesas, que por el momento, estaban bien para ella.

Y había una especie de techo en lo alto. Pero los sonidos de la selva, y de un poco de agua corriendo, eran mucho más claros desde ahí, estaba bastante segura de que sería capaz de ver la selva desde el balcón que corría a lo largo de la parte superior de las paredes. En ese momento no estaba interesada en ello. Había encontrado lo que suponía que era la oficina del alcaide, o la sala de control, o algo así. Tenía una variedad de máquinas de aspecto complicado, y en la esquina, dos enormes construcciones similares a robots.

Parecían ser más decorativos que cualquier otra cosa: Sus bases eran un bloque sólido y sus "brazos" eran poco más que dos pedazos de estructura. Pero, definitivamente, tenían viseras transparente y lo que parecía ser una especie de máscara de gas.

En cualquier caso, no podía hacer nada con ellos… Realmente no podía hacer nada con lo que ese sitio ofrecía: Las máquinas eran incomprensibles y no respondían, y parecía que tampoco había un camino hacia abajo. Había estado esperando una cápsula de escape, o un libro, o al menos un mapa, pero no halló nada.

JJ apretó los dientes con frustración.

Había una escalera de peldaños de metal que conducía a un terraplén. Posiblemente, desde allí, podría tener una mejor vista del mundo en el que estaba. Pensó que, incluso, podía ver otro de esos paños con huellas de manos allí arriba.

También estaría más expuesta. Directamente confrontada con la selva y lo que sea que hubiese en ella.

Pero ella estaba empezando a familiarizarse con ese sentimiento. JJ agarró los peldaños y, una vez más, comenzó a escalar.

… …

El generador estaba encendido. Reid todavía no estaba completamente seguro de cómo funcionaba un generador de energía basado en la gravedad, pero, por el momento, eso no importaba. Todas las puertas se abrían y, lo que era más importante, una de ellas resultó ser un ascensor.

Reid no estaba positivamente interesado en tener que usar ningún ascensor, y menos uno en un complejo antiguo, a medio romperse, que operaba bajo reglas inciertas de física, pero, no parecía tener otra opción, incluso, en las habitaciones sin llave, así que cuando Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, entró y dejó que se cerraran detrás de él.

Contuvo el aliento mientras se movía hacia arriba (aparentemente sin problemas), y saltó afuera tan pronto como las puertas del ascensor se abrieron bajo la luz del sol.

Se tomó un momento para recobrar la compostura, luego, se protegió los ojos de la luz y miró a su alrededor.

Reid jadeó.

… …

JJ, ahora en la parte superior de la escalera, caminó unos pasos, hasta el borde del terraplén, miró hacia abajo y jadeó.

… …

Lo que vio Reid fue una enorme selva que se agolpaba a ambos lados del edificio pentagonal de piedra sobre el que estaba parado (y que, de hecho, giraba). Parecía estar al borde de un pequeño valle, una cuenca en la que se vierten varios ríos.

Sin embargo, lo que lo hizo jadear fue el otro edificio. Reid había pensado que su propio "castillo inverso" era grande, salvo que, la estructura de piedra que vio (también giratoria) y situada en el centro de la cuenca era –realmente- enorme. Tenía una vaga forma piramidal (más cerca de un octaedro truncado, su cerebro le informó de manera abstracta) probablemente, tres veces el tamaño del suyo, y se alzaba sobre él, casi borrando lo poco que se podía ver del cielo.

Unos puentes largos se extendían desde un tercio de las paredes gruesas de piedra, hasta casi tocar el edificio de Reid, mientras que unos picos enormes adornaban la superficie inclinada de arriba, casi de forma cómica, hasta que terminaban en un estrecho terraplén que dominaba toda la cuenca.

… …

JJ, estaba mirando hacia abajo, desde el terraplén, cuando vio una pequeña figura de pie en un edificio más pequeño, muy por debajo de donde ella se hallaba. Estaba demasiado lejos para distinguir sus facciones, pero el cabello arenoso y el perfil parecían muy familiares.

"¡Spence!" gritó a todo pulmón. "¡Spence!"

… …

El graznido de los pájaros y el canto de los insectos llenaron los oídos de Reid. La selva que lo rodeaba sonaba muy real. Para el caso, también se veía, olía y se sentía muy real.

Pero en este momento, a Reid no le importaba.

Parecía imposible llegar al edificio más grande. Los cinco radios largos que los conectaban no llegaban al puente que se extendía desde un lado de su edificio (y el tiempo entre los dos edificios giratorios parecía hacer imposible que estos coincidieran, de todos modos), pero llegaban a una pequeña isla ubicada, muy sospechosamente, entre ambas estructuras.

Reid caminó hasta el final del puente que sobresalía de su edificio. El hecho de que el techo de su edificio estuviera aproximadamente al nivel del tercio inferior del otro edificio era revelador. Esperó a que el puente girara hacia la isla, y luego saltó sobre el dedo angosto de la roca. La superficie era plana y tenía signos de mampostería; tal vez había habido un edificio allí en algún momento.

Reid vio la huella de la mano en el costado de la roca y presionó la palma de la suya contra ella. Eso hacía... ¿cuatro? No sentía verdadero interés en el tema. Poniéndose de pie, retrocedió unos pasos y esperó a que el puente del edificio más grande alcanzara la isla.

… …

JJ regresó al terraplén. Volvió a bajar, revisó el centro de control, revisó las cárceles interiores, examinó todas las celdas que pudo: No había forma de bajar. Nada en absoluto. ¡No tenía sentido!

(Más tarde, se le ocurriría a JJ que, en realidad, tenía mucho sentido, dado que tenían libros teletransportadores. Por supuesto, una prisión estaría completamente cerrada. Pero, en ese momento, estaba demasiado enojada para pensar con claridad).

Reid ya no estaba en el edificio, y le tomó un segundo encontrarlo, en la isla entre los dos edificios. "¡Spence!" gritó de nuevo. "¡Spence, aquí arriba!"

Pero Reid no pareció darse cuenta. Estaba completamente enfocado en el próximo puente. E incluso, si la escuchara, ¿qué podría hacer? Si no había forma de bajar, ciertamente, no había forma de subir. Y la superficie inclinada no parecía el tipo de cosa que él pudiera _escalar,_ incluso ella no podría, aún siendo una escaladora mejor que Reid.

Pero... Tal vez... Una escaladora con mucho más talento... _Podría_ _bajar…_

JJ dudó, pero realmente no había otra opción. Antes de que pudiera darse la oportunidad de pensar en otra idea, se deslizó por debajo de la barandilla del terraplén y trepó a la cara lisa de la fortaleza.

"¡Speeeeeenceeeerrrrrrr!" gritó, una vez más

… …

Reid aterrizó ligeramente y tropezó unos pasos más antes de detenerse en el camino. Soltó un suspiro de alivio. **Eso había sido un poco extraño**. Se había distraído en el último minuto por otro de esos _raros cantos de los pájaros_. Realmente, eran los más extraños del mundo...

Entonces…

Su ojo captó un poco de color, en lo alto. Era pequeño. Era HUMANO.

**_Y_**** _rubia._**

"¿JJ?"

La silueta parecía estar buscando un asidero en la superficie inclinada de la roca. Lo perdió, resbaló, comenzó a deslizarse.

"¡JJ!" Reid gritó, corriendo hacia adelante

La pared voló más allá de JJ mientras buscaba otro agarre. Era demasiado empinado, no podía sujetarse con fuerza, pero la superficie rocosa y picada le permitía -al menos- reducir la velocidad.

Ella pensó que había escuchado su nombre, pero no podía prestar atención en ese momento. La piel le estaba quemando las palmas de las manos mientras sus dedos luchaban por aferrarse a la piedra. Ella se retorció, cayó, rasgó. Si ella pudiera... … Encontrar un asidero... ...

Sus piernas se deslizaron desde el borde de la pendiente del edificio, incluso, cuando sus manos agarraban con una fuerza desesperada la cresta picada. Se detuvo con un tirón que le provocó dolor en los brazos. "¡Ah!" gritó

"¡JJ!"

Los ojos de JJ se abrieron y miró hacia abajo. Parecía que el edificio no era una pirámide, como había pensado cuando estaba en la cima. Era más como un diamante, con un acantilado afilado que socavaba el ángulo empinado que conducía a la cima. Sus pies colgaban a veinte pies (o cuarenta, era difícil saberlo a esta distancia)…

_Y corriendo hacia ella, a lo largo de ese camino, había un perfilador desgarbado y rubio._

JJ sintió que podía estallar en lágrimas. "¡Spence!" Gritó y escuchó que su voz se quebraba un poco

"¡Aférrate, Jennifer!" Él gritó. "¡Ya voy!"

Ahora JJ sintió el impulso de reír. ¿Qué podía hacer él con ella a cuarenta (o veinte) pies de altura? Pero entonces, su mano izquierda se deslizó, y la diversión terminó. "¡Apúrate!" gritó

"¡Casi estoy allí!"

Su mano izquierda se soltó por completo. Su mano derecha logró soportar todo su peso durante treinta segundos más antes de que sus dedos parecieran chasquear hacia atrás…

Y comenzó a caer por el aire.

La parte media de ella se estrelló contra _algo_. Sus piernas y cabeza se voltearon hacia atrás, incluso sintió que ese _algo_ se derrumbaba debajo de su cuerpo... Podría haber caído dentro de alguna grieta… Salvo que, cuando su cabeza alcanzó el suelo, lo hizo sobre una superficie _mucho _más dura e inflexible...

Y entonces, vio estrellas.

* * *

_"_Salta, y descubrirás cómo extender tus alas mientras caes"

**_-Ray Bradbury_**


	9. Cap IX: Gahressen (II parte)

**.:*MISTERIOSA-_MENTE_** por **AFALSTEIN*:.**

**Traducción Autorizada**

**Nota de traducción: **Creo que es oportuno indicar, que a lo largo de los últimos capítulos, y a fin de mejorar la traducción, he tenido que incluir el uso de pronombres como "él" o "ella" en lugar del nombre (o más bien, apellido del personaje) y así evitar repeticiones innecesarias. También he tenido que substituir, en algunos casos, el uso del Reid, por Spencer (para, igualmente, evitar las reiteraciones exageradas).

En todo caso, se ha respetado el espíritu y propósito de la prosa traducida.

* * *

**Capítulo IX: Gahressen (II Parte)**

* * *

"Siempre ha sido así, el **amor **no descubre toda su **profundidad **

sino en los momentos de separación"

**_-Khalil Gibran_**

* * *

JJ no se desmayó –exactamente- pero tuvo unos momentos de dolor y aturdimiento en los cuales flotaron en su visión sólo un montón de manchas negras; mientras que la punzada que le taladraba las costillas logró borrar de su mente –y por completo- las nociones de pasado y futuro. No podía precisar cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que dejó de caer, y le era imposible –siquiera- pensar en moverse.

Y, lentamente, se desvaneció.

Había caído «sobre algo». Estaba tumbada encima de «ese algo». Debió haberlo golpeado al caer… ... Sí, había aterrizado con gran velocidad y había golpeado _algo_ antes de llegar al suelo... Algo esponjoso, casi carnoso, excepto por ese lío de paja debajo de su brazo izquierdo...

_¡Spencer!_

JJ rodó fuera de él y logró levantarse a gatas. "¿Spence?" Su voz era temblorosa, mientras se arrastraba hacia él

Al principio no respondió pero, a continuación, oyó un leve gemido, lo suficientemente suave como para confundirlo con un respiro. Sus párpados revolotearon un poco hasta abrirse, y sus ojos no se enfocaban en nada.

"Yo... Yo..."

"¿Spence?"

Sus ojos se posaron en ella, parecía concentrarse. "¿JJ?"

El alivio la inundó. "Oh, Spence… Spence" se sujetó a él con fuerza y lo aplastó contra su cuerpo hasta que lo escuchó respirar bruscamente. Inmediatamente lo soltó. "Oh, ¡Dios mío!... Ni siquiera estaba pensando... ¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes alguna fractura?"

"Se siente... Siento como si mis... Mis costillas, tal vez" La voz de Reid ganó, lentamente, un tono clínico. "He perdido la sensación en mi brazo izquierdo, podría haber algo mal allí también... No estoy seguro si debo moverlo" él la miró ahora con ojos contemplativos "¿Tú estás bien? Fuiste la que cayó"

"Yo... Sí" JJ se puso de pie. "Me siento perfectamente bien, en realidad" miró alrededor. "Y no sé por qué. Eso fue como una caída de tres pisos… ¿Adrenalina, tal vez?"

"Es sorprendente lo que el cuerpo humano puede aguantar" murmuró Reid, casi como una canción. "Leí sobre un caso documentado en Baltimore en el que un tipo saltó por la ventana de un quinto piso para escapar de unos traficantes de drogas, aterrizó encima de un auto y, simplemente..." saludó con la mano, "se levantó y salió corriendo. También hay una historia de un piloto aliado de la Segunda Guerra Mundial que saltó de su avión sin..." Se rió,"... Sin paracaídas y... "

"Bueno, _no estás _bien" JJ frunció el ceño y lo miró con preocupación

"Sí... Probablemente son las endorfinas. _Podría estar en shock_" Reid la miró de reojo

JJ volvió a ver a su alrededor y divisó su mochila a unos metros de distancia. "No te muevas" le dijo y trotó para levantar el bolso del suelo. "No tengo –exactamente- material para un yeso, pero hay una venda y algo de cuerda..." Murmuró, hurgando. Al ver una rama tirada en el camino, se inclinó para recogerla. "Quédate quieto por un momento" le dijo, cuando volvía con Reid. "Puede que te duela un poco"

Los ojos de Reid se centraron en ella, nuevamente, mirándola con algo parecido a la _adoración_. "Pensé que te habías ido..." lo dijo en un casi suspiro

JJ no se atrevió a mirarlo, _y no sabía por qué_, sinceramente. "No debiste haber venido a buscarme" le dijo cuando sujetaba la rama a su brazo, ayudándose con la venda. "Spence… Umh… El libro... Lo perdí. No hay forma de salir de aquí"

Los ojos de Reid todavía la contemplaban. "Pensaba que te había perdido"

Sobre la venda, JJ enrolló la cuerda, atando la rama -más fuertemente- al brazo. Cortó el extremo sobrante con el cuchillo. "Listo, puedes sentarte" lo ayudó a incorporarse contra la pared baja del camino. JJ observó el trabajo que había realizado en el brazo de él. "No es suficiente" murmuró, mirando a Reid. "Necesitas más que eso..."

"¿Estás segura de que te encuentras bien?" Reid preguntó de nuevo, ajeno a sus propias dolencias. "Parece que te dieron una paliza mientras caías"

JJ miró hacia abajo y, por primera vez, se dio cuenta que sus vaqueros estaban hechos jirones _y revelaban mucho de su cuerpo, más allá de la modestia…_ Y su camisa… Su camisa estaba desgarrada. Las mangas apenas colgaban y, a través de las roturas, se apreciaban los raspones, moretones y largas quemaduras que su piel obtuvo mientras raspaba la piedra.

Le dio una idea.

"Ajá" JJ agarró -por la costura- la manga izquierda de su camisa y tiró con fuerza. Salió fácilmente. Se encogió de hombros. La otra manga ya estaba casi completamente fuera, y tomó menos esfuerzo arrancarla. Ató juntos los dos pedazos e improvisó un soporte para el entablillado que acaba de hacerle a Reid. Se lo colocó alrededor del cuello, no sin antes advertirle. "Probablemente duela, pero estarás más cómodo"

Reid dejó escapar un silbido, pero nada más, mientras ella guiaba (con delicadeza) el brazo hacia el soporte. "Ahí" le dijo a él, sentándose y limpiándose la frente. "Eso tendrá que servir, por ahora"

"... Estás… Estas hecha... Un... Desastre, JJ" Reid dijo, su brazo entablillado descansando en la improvisada honda. "Un desastre precioso… Pero un desastre, al fin" sonrió

JJ se rió un poco. "Debería caer sobre tu cabeza todos los días, si eso te hace decirme cosas así"

"No estoy en…"

Y un sonido los interrumpió.

Se sentía más como una pared cayendo, un estruendo casi tangible que sacudió todo el camino. Los troncos de los árboles se rompieron, los pájaros (o su equivalente específico) gritaron en voz alta y salieron volando, las rocas temblaron. Sintieron las vibraciones en sus dientes, en el suelo, casi contra la piel.

_Y JJ sabía lo que era._

"¡Oh Dios!" Ella susurró. "Está regresando"

"¿Qué?" Reid miró a su alrededor

"Vamos" JJ trató de arrastrar a Reid a sus pies. "Necesitamos movernos..."

Otro estruendo. Seguido de otro y otro. Pasos, sin duda, cada vez más cerca.

JJ se lanzó -desesperadamente- hacia la puerta al final de la pasarela, luego se detuvo. "No hay tiempo" le dijo a Reid. "No hay tiempo. Está demasiado cerca" entonces, empujó a Spencer contra la plataforma de piedra donde estaban y se tumbó a su lado, medio cubriéndolo con su cuerpo, de modo que ambos se hallaran lejos de las garras del monstruo. "Nosotros... No podemos ocultarnos mejor, ya no tenemos tiempo, Spence… Tendremos que arriesgarnos y quedarnos aquí"

"¿Qué _es _eso?" Reid trató de levantar el cuello para ver

"¡Quédate _quieto_!" JJ lo agarró por la camisa y lo obligó a quedarse al ras del suelo, usando su propio cuerpo como escudo y contrapeso de él, pero evitando presionarle las costillas, para no lastimarlo. "No te levantes... ¡Solo quédate así, abajo!"

Hubo un ensordecedor estruendo final, y a continuación, un fuerte chapoteo. Algo enorme aterrizó en el río, muy por debajo.

JJ se incorporó. Se sentó en contra de la pared más cercana, a un ladito de Reid. Le tocó el hombro con la mano. Incluso, por encima de los ruidos de las cascadas, podían escuchar los grandes sonidos de la criatura que andaba por debajo. Era difícil decir cuál era su ubicación exacta, ya que giraban lentamente, alrededor del valle.

Entonces, de repente, hubo silencio, y eso fue aún peor.

Reid la miró y, por un segundo, JJ estuvo preocupada de que fuera a hacerle más preguntas, pero, en lugar de eso, él solo le ofreció una pequeña (y tonta) sonrisa.

Hasta que oyeron el rumor de la grava.

JJ se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, eso había estado sucediendo por un tiempo, pero apenas lo notaba, porque estaban muy cerca de la fuente del sonido y...

Un gran antebrazo se agarró de la plataforma de piedra, justo por encima de sus cabezas. La rubia contuvo la respiración ante aquella visión: Era enorme y negra, cubierta de pelaje, y más de la mitad del tamaño que ella. Tres garras duras sobresalían del antebrazo carnoso. Pudo ver los agujeros y rasguños que dejaba como marcas en la superficie de piedra.

Otra mano apareció a la vista, esta se sujetaba a la pared de la fortaleza. De hecho, eran capaces de ver el brazo completo; se hacía más angosto al pasar del antebrazo, como los brazos de Popeye, en una de esas viejas caricaturas. Los músculos se ondulaban bajo el largo pelaje oscuro.

JJ miró a Reid. Su cara estaba blanca.

Un gran tirón sacudió toda la fortaleza, y se hizo visible la parte superior del cuerpo del monstruo, y los enormes hombros que parecían tragarse la pequeña y brillante cabeza de la criatura.

No reparó en ellos dos, ya que continuó montando la pared gris-oscura de la fortaleza. Las garras de sus patas inferiores se sujetaron del terraplén, y sus brazos comenzaron a golpear, como un gato, en la plataforma alta de la que JJ se había deslizado.

Ella descubrió que ver a la criatura por segunda vez no era tan petrificante. Tiró del hombro de Reid y le indicó la gruesa puerta situada al costado de la fortaleza.

Pareció que a Reid le tomó más de un momento entenderla, pero lo hizo… Lenta y silenciosamente, avanzaron por el camino hacia la puerta. Se congelaron -por un instante- cuando ésta se abrió, pero la cosa gigante -con apariencia de simio- seguía absorta en una parte, particularmente difícil, de su misión, y ni siquiera volvió la cabeza.

"Qué... Qué fue eso..." Reid jadeó, mientras las puertas silbaban y se cerraban por detrás de ellos

"No lo sé. Lo vi antes, desde los niveles superiores. Creo que es un animal nativo de la zona. O algún tipo de animatrónico" intentó que sonara como una broma

"No importa" Reid suspiró y cayó al suelo. "Es bastante obvio que hicieron estas fortalezas para mantener esa cosas afuera... Deberíamos estar a salvo, por el momento" miró a JJ. "¿Estuviste en los niveles superiores?"

JJ resopló y se dejó caer a su lado. "Había una de esas cosas de tapiz... Me teletransportó directamente allí. Creo que era una especie de prisión"

"Parece un buen sitio para construir una cárcel" Reid estuvo de acuerdo, mirando a su alrededor. "Claro peligro afuera, crea sentimientos de dependencia en el prisionero, una variación del Síndrome de Estocolmo" él frunció el ceño. "Obviamente... Algo más que eso"

"Obviamente" JJ estuvo de acuerdo, hablando casi distraídamente. "No lo han usado en años. Todo estaba abierto cuando estuve allí" inclinó su cabeza y la dejó descansar en el hombro de Spencer. "Encontré dos más de esas huellas de manos" bostezó

El hombro de Reid se sintió extrañamente tenso debajo de su cabeza, pero él no se apartó.

"Ha… Ha - había otras tres en la otra estación" él le dijo, luego de aclararse la voz. "Tendremos que volver por ellas de alguna manera. Es evidente que no encontré un camino a partir de aquí"

"No creo que haya una camino" JJ estuvo de acuerdo

Por un momento se quedaron sentados, juntos, es esa posición tan íntima.

Sin pensarlo, el brazo bueno de Reid rodeo a JJ por la cintura. "Pensé que te había perdido"

"Ya me lo dijiste" JJ murmuró contra su cuello, sin resentimiento. "Y yo estaba asustada pensando en que te había perdido a ti… Y perdí el libro, Spence. Y no sé si encontraremos otro camino de regreso sin él"

"Lo lograremos, conseguiremos una manera de llegar a Relto" La mano de Reid la acarició lenta y suavemente. "Estoy seguro de que los dos podremos entrar por esa puerta. Si no... Bueno, resolveremos algo… No voy a dejarte otra vez. No. No voy a dejarte de nuevo"

"Probablemente deberíamos ponernos en movimiento" dijo JJ

"Probablemente" repitió Reid

Pero ninguno de los dos hizo un movimiento para ponerse de pie. Se quedaron allí, juntos, acurrucados por un rato más.

* * *

_"¿El Dr. Watson?"_

"Es su nombre en el libro, jefe" Morgan dijo, hojeando las páginas nuevamente. "También se lee como él, aunque Rossi o tú estarían en mejores condiciones para asegurarlo"

"Cuéntales sobre Yeesha" Prentiss dijo

Morgan la saludó con la mano para que se callara. "Parece que él pasó por algún tipo de despertar" explicó a través del radio. "Este libro habla sobre cómo se ha acercado a Yeesha y sus seguidores, él piensa que el CRD es un callejón sin salida, y que no refleja realmente el espíritu de D'ni"

"_Interesante. Entonces la pregunta es: ¿Llegó a esa conclusión, antes o después de decirnos que Yeesha estaba loca?"_

"No hay un pequeño libro verde aquí, señor" Morgan dijo. "Pero el polvo parece haber sido movido recientemente"

"_Simmons estaba seguro de que nadie había pasado por el pozo en meses"_

"¿Señor? Dadas las cosas que hemos estado viendo en este caso..."

_"El mundo todavía funciona de acuerdo con las reglas, Morgan. Aún así. Si aceptamos los libros de teletransportación, tendría sentido que los teletransporte a una ubicación específica"_

_"Watson dijo que los libros no se teletransportan a lugares específicos del mundo" la voz de Rossi irrumpió en la radio. "Dijo que viajaban a otros mundos"_

"Más a mi favor" Prentiss dijo, "ese libro era –exactamente- como el que se llevó a Spencer y a JJ. Si Watson usara el mismo libro, iría al mismo lugar que ellos"

Había silencio.

_"¿Hay alguna señal de alguno de ellos allí?"_

"No señor" Morgan sacudió la cabeza. "Casi ningún signo de Watson. Aparte del libro, en realidad solo hay una cosa extraña que hemos encontrado en la habitación"

_"¿Cómo qué?"_

"Una tabla de arcilla. Con una... Pieza de tela estirada sobre ella. Lienzo áspero, como un tapiz o algo así. Tiene una imagen en el medio" Morgan frunció el ceño ante el objeto. "Y... Se está moviendo"

* * *

"Una sala de conferencias"

"Es un poco... Más elegante que la mayoría de las salas de conferencias que he visto" JJ le dijo, mirando por encima de la mesa de mármol de cinco lados y las elegantes sillas que la rodeaban

"Sigue siendo una sala de conferencias" Reid miró a su alrededor. "Toda esta seguridad, poner el edificio en el lugar más peligroso de la tierra... ¿solo para una sala de conferencias?"

"Tal vez fue el centro de comando militar. Donde los generales y los gobernantes planificaban como enfrentar las amenazas a su cultura… Ya sabes..." JJ sonrió, señalando a la mesa de cinco lados. "El Pentágono"

Reid la miró incrédulo. "¿Cómo te sigues divirtiendo con esto?"

JJ se rio. "No lo sé. ¿Adrenalina? ¿Histeria?"

"No pareces histérica" Reid sintió que su propia boca se arqueaba hacia arriba, mientras la miraba. Rápidamente desvió la vista. "De cualquier manera, tienes un punto. No solo esta mesa… Todo este edificio es de cinco lados. Ese otro lugar, en el que comencé, también tenía cinco lados" reflexionó por un momento. "Sin embargo, no creo que sea exclusivo de esta ubicación. La cabaña en la que comenzamos, en el mundo de los hongos, también tenía cinco lados, y el único pórtico en el mundo de los rompecabezas, y algunas de las esculturas en ese jardín... El diseño de esta cultura, probablemente esté relacionado al número cinco, incluso, podría haber formado la base de su sistema de numeración, que naturalmente se trasladaría a..."

"Spence…" JJ se acercó y le acarició el brazo, suavemente. "Estás balbuceando… Balbuceas cuando estás nervioso"

"Correcto" Reid tragó saliva

_Él tenía una idea de lo que le estaba ocurriendo: Los lazos emocionales tienden a formarse -de manera muy fácil y poderosa- en situaciones de alto estrés... Y no estaba seguro de cómo sentirse al respecto… O más bien, estaba bastante seguro de que sabía cómo se estaba sintiendo acerca de ella… Lo que –realmente no podía decir- era si dar rienda suelta a esos sentimientos fuera una buena idea._

JJ suspiró y lo reencaminó. "Una de las amenazas que debieron discutir en esta sala fue como luchar contra un troll gigante, como los de J. K. Rowling" terminó de decirle y dejó de acariciarlo en el brazo

Reid levantó sus ojos hacia ella, ante la pérdida de su contacto. "J. K… ¿Qué?" dijo, casi automáticamente

"No importa" JJ sacudió la cabeza. Puso distancia entre ellos y comenzó a husmear en la habitación. "Por cierto", repuso, "¿te diste cuenta de que estás hablando de la «cultura» que hizo el diseñó, no del «culto»?"

Reid no estaba del todo de acuerdo. "Todavía podría aplicarse" e inició su propio proceso de observación. "Los cultos tienden a formar su propia subcultura. Sin embargo, confesaré que la hipótesis parece menos probable, dada la criatura gigante allá afuera"

"Podría ser producto de la realidad virtual" JJ dijo, pero de forma casi distraída, como si fuera un ejercicio intelectual. "Aunque eso, realmente, no explicaría el estado de mis pantalones"

"O mi brazo" Reid le dijo. Intentando no enfocar su atención en el estado de los vaqueros de su compañera. "La pregunta parece irrelevante por el momento: Pero si este mundo _no _es real, está lo suficientemente avanzado como para hacernos creer que lo es"

"Uhmm" JJ se había detenido y estaba estudiando una parte de la pared izquierda

"Parece que los miembros se reunían para observar algo" explicó Reid. "Esta ventana..." Se había parado frente a un gran panel de vidrio ahumado que ocupaba todo el lado interno, "parece estar mirando hacia un... Muro de escalada, o algo así"

"¿Deportes, tal vez?" Pero, de nuevo, JJ no parecía muy interesada. "Encontré otra de esas huellas de manos, Spence"

"¿Si?" Reid miró a su alrededor. "¡Entonces, esa es la última! ¡Podemos regresar a la otra estación y terminar las cosas!"

"Sí" JJ presionó su mano contra el lienzo y observó cómo se iluminaba la huella

**Hubo un momento de silencio entre los dos.**

"Quizás... Esperan que miremos un poco más aquí" conjeturó JJ

Reid no estaba seguro de que fuera una gran idea. "Tal vez...Tal vez deberíamos"

* * *

_"Estamos creando un aparato de rappel más fuerte" la voz de Hotch continuó. "También estamos trabajando para traer un vehículo de exploración hasta aquí, pero no hay seguridad de que la rampa sea estable hasta el final. ¿Qué tan lejos dirías que están?"_

Morgan miró a Prentiss, que se encogió de hombros. "Ya hemos bajado casi 3000 pies, y el libro señala que este es un punto medio. Así que serán 6000... Digamos 7000 pies, para estar en el lado seguro"

"Eso es más de una milla bajo tierra" Morgan la miró con recelo. Ella se encogió de hombros

_"Muy bien" dijo Hotch. "Lo permitiremos. Hágannos saber si la situación cambia. Continúen bajando"_

"Sí señor" Morgan apagó la radio y suspiró. "Cuando obtuve mi título en psicología del comportamiento criminal, no esperaba usarlo para unirme a un viaje al centro de la tierra"

Prentiss se encogió de hombros. "Hasta ahora, este caso ha involucrado muy pocos cadáveres. Yo llamaría a eso un paso adelante de la mayoría de nuestros trabajos"

"Simplemente, no hemos encontrado cadáveres… Todavía" Morgan dijo. "La gente sigue desaparecida"

"Sí" Prentiss asintió. "Pero estoy empezando a pensar que mucha gente podría esconderse aquí"

"O muchos cuerpos"

* * *

"Vi estas estatuas en los niveles superiores" JJ apuntó su linterna en una hilera de «robots» acomodados en ambos extremos de una cámara (o túnel alargado) en donde entraron

"Creo que son una especie de trajes, en realidad" dijo Reid, examinando uno de los «robots» por la parte posterior. "O... vehículos. Hay una especie de escotilla aquí atrás, y estos oculares..." Dio la vuelta al frente. "... parecen estar destinados usarse como visores"

"¿Qué tipo de vehículos podrían ser?" dijo JJ. "No tienen piernas ni ruedas o..." Algo hizo clic en su cerebro. "...Pero si pudieran teletransportarnos, no los necesitarían" dijo, estudiando las manos

Reid la miró. "¿Disculpa?"

"Estas cosas. Son equipos de observación" JJ explicó. "Usan un libro de teletransportación para mover todo al módulo desde otro lugar, luego usan otro para enviarlo de regreso. Mientras tanto, la persona que está adentro observa bien dónde está"

Reid frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué harían eso?"

JJ se encogió de hombros. "Porque no sabrían en lo que se estaban metiendo… No lo sé, Spence. Quizás todos estos libros no sean tan seguros"

"Estos otros trajes, los vi en el otro edificio" Reid estudió el siguiente elemento en la pared: Una armadura en bloque coronada por una gran máscara de gas. "También se ven bastante fuertes... ¿Para un ejército?"

"No es suficiente para un ejército" JJ frunció el ceño

"Equipo para visitante, entonces"

JJ parpadeó, confundida. "¿Equipo para visitantes?"

"Como en Star Trek" dijo Reid. "Equipo exploratorio enviado desde la nave principal, teletransportado, en realidad" él sonrió. "No usaban armaduras, aunque algunos de ellos podrían haberla usado. Usualmente estaban armados, ya que no había forma de saber qué se encontrarían"

"...Así que esta es una sección de exploración" JJ se dio la vuelta, observando la habitación. Era un pasillo largo, forrado con diversos tipos de trajes. Las dos estatuas, en forma de tanque, estaban a la cabeza, el resto de los trajes estaban blindados con máscaras de gas, y en la parte posterior había una especie de círculos vacíos debajo de una especie de respiradero. "Usan los trajes grandes para llegar a tierra y luego envían a los muchachos con trajes espaciales"

"...En teoría. Esa sería la explicación hacia la cual el culto nos empujaría, sí" Reid parecía incómodo

"¿Pero, por qué?" JJ dejó caer sus brazos. "Este lugar es enorme. Quiero decir, la NASA es enorme, pero no está construida en medio de la selva con puestos de control de seguridad y puertas blindadas"

"En realidad, probablemente tiene..."

"Spence, mi punto es que esto –obviamente- era importante para la... Cultura, o lo que sea que sean estas personas. La NASA no funciona igual. Necesita luchar por la financiación todos los años. ¿Por qué cualquier nación invertiría tantos recursos en la exploración?"

Reid no respondió de inmediato, y cuando lo hizo, su voz fue curiosamente distante. "La era de la exploración en la década de 1400 estuvo motivada, inicialmente, por mejores rutas comerciales, pero se mantuvo gracias a varios... Recursos económicos"

"Colonias" dijo JJ. "Al igual que la planta de procesamiento de hongos, ¿verdad? Alimentos y bienes que no se pueden obtener en tu tierra natal"

"Bienes y servicios" dijo Reid

JJ parecía perpleja, luego su rostro se aclaró. "Oh"

"Lo otro que encontramos en la granja de hongos" Reid asintió

"Esclavos" JJ volvió a mirar los trajes. "Las _«espaldas de los Menos»_"

Ahora Reid parecía confundido.

"Esa señora, Yeesha. Dijo eso en uno de sus mensajes grabados" aseguró JJ. Se movió a lo largo de la línea de trajes, hacia la parte posterior, estudiando cada uno de ellos. "Ella dijo que esos... Lugares de la Era Eder que visitamos, los jardines rocosos, fueron construidos sobre _«las espaldas de los Menos»_. Debía haberse estado refiriendo a los esclavos"

"¿Dijiste que había una prisión arriba?"

"No del tipo en la que tendrías esclavos" JJ sacudió la cabeza mientras ella retrocedía. "Máxima seguridad. Y cómoda. Nada como los corrales de esclavos que vimos. Esos estaban ocultos, recuerda" se dio la vuelta en su lugar, considerando. "Probablemente sea un secreto a voces, no autorizado por..." Señaló a la habitación en general, "cualquier gobierno que haya construido este lugar, pero, utilizado comúnmente por personas ricas como las que encargarían los jardines de rocas"

"O ese mundo con la cúpula gigante" Reid se cruzó de brazos. "Por cierto, quiero que dejemos constancia que me incomoda cómo estamos hablando de todo esto, donde dejamos por _supuesto_ que estos mundos son reales"

JJ lo miró. "¿En serio? Viste a ese mono gigante que..." ella pisó algo en el fondo de la habitación y un _clic _se oyó_, _no desde el piso sino desde el techo y, a continuación, un cilindro de metal se disparó y la encerró

"¡JJ!" Reid se lanzó hacia adelante. ¿Qué _pasaba _con este lugar? "JJ, ¿estás...?"

"¡Ah!" La voz de JJ sonó, en medio de una serie de zumbidos, clics y estallidos de aire comprimido. "¡Qué... Oye! Es... El... Qué... Cómo..."

Reid frunció el ceño. No parecía herida ni asustada, solo sorprendida y curiosa.

"¿Cómo... Qué? ..." El tubo se retrayó hacia el techo, y Reid se encontró mirando algo parecido a un espectáculo de ciencia ficción: Un astronauta, en una especie de traje de cuero ajustado (_muy, pero muy _ajustado en ciertos lugares de la perfecta anatomía de JJ). También llevaba botas, guanteletes y un elegante casco con brillantes gafas verdes.

La visera del casco se abrió de golpe y se asomó la cara de asombro de JJ. "¡Oh Dios mío!" dijo, mirando sus brazos. "¿Qué es esto?"

Reid se encogió de hombros. "¿La última versión de los trajes de por allá?" le dijo. "¿O la versión ligera de exploración?"

"Hubiera apreciado algún tipo de advertencia o una señal" JJ gruñó, girándose para verse mejor. "Pero supongo que no importa mucho, después de lo que pasó con mi ropa" se enderezó cuando algo se le ocurrió. "Ahora que lo pienso, _¿dónde está mi ropa?_"

"Er..." Reid no pudo pensar en una respuesta a eso, un poco distraído por cómo se veía en el traje ajustado

"¿Y por qué tendrían una máquina de vestir automática aquí?" JJ miró hacia el respiradero. "No podían muy bien..."

Hubo otro _clic_, esta vez desde abajo.

JJ tuvo tiempo de mirar a Reid y gemir "no, otra vez", antes de que el piso se abriera debajo de ella y cayera a un pozo.

* * *

"Aaron, he estado pensando"

Hotch miró a Rossi. "Uhmmm. Esa es una mala señal. Solo dices «Aaron» cuando crees que lo que vas a decir me molestará"

"Medida preparatoria. Establece familiaridad y al mismo tiempo te advierte que no te va a gustar lo que escuchas, sí" Rossi se volvió para enfrentar a Hotch. "Creo que podríamos necesitar entregar este caso a otro departamento"

"Tienes razón, no me gusta eso" respondió Hotch. "JJ y Reid todavía están desaparecidos, no hemos encontrado ninguno de los cuerpos o el culto del asesino en serie, ¿y quieres que nos rindamos?"

"No estoy diciendo que debes rendirte" Rossi levantó un dedo. "No caracterices mal las posiciones, Aaron. Está por debajo de ti, y solo lo estás haciendo ahora porque sabes que tengo razón. Este caso dejó el ámbito de la Unidad de Análisis de Conducta hace bastante tiempo"

Hotch apretó los dientes. "Los asesinatos..."

"... Aún no están confirmados y, lo que es más importante, no es el problema principal aquí" Rossi refutó. "Este no es un caso de perfilar a un asesino para determinar a quién debemos perseguir. Dejamos la idea del «asesino en serie» hace mucho tiempo. Ahora estamos en una profunda caverna subterránea, en el borde de un pozo sin fondo, tratando de encontrar una ciudad subterránea que puede o no existir, para que podamos establecer contacto con un culto que cree haber descubierto una civilización antigua"

Hotch miró hacia otro lado.

"No sé lo que pienses, Aaron, pero soy un perfilador. De los mejores, me gustaría creer… Y no sé mucho sobre civilizaciones antiguas, arqueología, espeleología o libros de teletransportación mágicos" Rossi respiró hondo. "Y tú también eres un maldito buen analista, y Derek también lo es, y Emily… Pero, a menos que todos tengan doctorados adicionales de los que nunca me han hablado, estamos muy lejos de nuestra área de experiencia"

El agente Simmons, que estaba parado a un lado, sonrió irónicamente.

"Somos una especie de nerd de la informática que intentan pintar la Mona Lisa. Hay un límite para cuánta visión experta podemos aportar antes de que nuestra experiencia o conocimiento nos convierta en un estorbo" dijo Rossi. "Si queremos que Reid y JJ regresen, tenemos que alejarnos de esto y llamar a alguien que sepa lo que están haciendo: Relaciones tribales de Estados Unidos. La Sociedad Histórica de Estados Unidos. Demonios, tal vez el ejército. Podríamos estar tratando con un soberano Estado aquí"

"Ejército" Hotch resopló. "¿Quieres repetir a los Davidianos aquí, Dave? ¿Con JJ y Reid en la mezcla?"

"Ese tipo de cosas usualmente sucede cuando las personas tienen algún tipo de interés personal en la mezcla. Dime, ¿permitirías que un policía cualquiera trabajara en el caso de su compañero desaparecido?"

Se hizo un silencio.

Fue roto por la aceleración de un motor.

"¡Agente especial Hotchner!" Un hombre con cara fresca y traje de pana llegó en un pequeño todoterreno. "¡Tenemos esos vehículos que solicitó!"

Hotch asintió brevemente. "Vamos"

* * *

Sorprendentemente, JJ descubrió que aterrizó sin daño alguno. Fue una caída considerable, aunque no tan alta como la de antes, y aterrizó con una fuerza considerable, pero el traje pareció ser el más afectado.

Miró a su alrededor. Parecía un terreno de codificado de algún tipo, como un campo de entrenamiento. Solo había una puerta que daba a un pasillo, así que corrió hacia ese sitio. Si su sentido de la dirección se mantenía, probablemente se dirigía hacia el centro de la instalación. Lo que era…

El pasillo daba a una habitación mucho más grande y JJ se detuvo en seco. Había visto demasiadas cosas asombrosas en este punto, incluso, en este mundo individual, como para jadear, pero el tamaño de la habitación era impresionante. Tenía que tener -al menos- cuatro pisos de altura. Parecía, vagamente industrial, pero lo único que destacaba era una pared enorme al centro, que dividía la cámara por la mitad.

_"¿JJ? JJ, ¿estás ahí?" _Una voz resonó en la habitación

"¿Reid?" JJ se dio la vuelta, tratando de localizar el altavoz. "¿Dónde estás?"

_"¡Ah, ahí estás! ¡JJ, aquí arriba! Encontré esta habitación, al lado... Tiene un micrófono y algún tipo de panel de control... ¡Y hay una ventana! Puedo verte. ¿Estás bien?"_

JJ escaneó las paredes. Había al menos cuatro grandes ventanas que podía ver. "¡Estoy bien!" Ella gritó. "¿Puedes decirme cómo salir de aquí?"

_"¿JJ? JJ, ¿puedes oírme?"_

Correcto. No puede oírme… Hacen maquinas para vestirse automáticamente, pero no le ponen a los trajes un intercomunicador… ¡Genial!

_"Saluda si puedes oírme, JJ"_

Ella alzó la mano y saludó.

"_Está bien. Estoy a tu izquierda_" era la ventana con las manchas de óxido, entonces. "_Tengo algunos controles pero no veo un botón de salida. Déjame buscar un mapa o algo así..."_

JJ esperó, pero parecía que no estaba pasando nada. Al levantar la vista, vio algo como un respiradero, situado cerca de la parte superior de esa extraña pared en el medio. Sería difícil llegar, con lo suave que se veía esa pared. Suave y... Regular. Con líneas que suben y bajan, casi como en cuadrícula.

Las cejas de JJ se levantaron. De nuevo se miró las manos. Tenía unas almohadillas allí, donde estarían sus dedos y palmas. Y algún tipo de dispositivo con forma de huevo, en la parte posterior de su muñeca. Miró de nuevo a la pared.

Una pequeña sonrisa tocó sus labios.

_"JJ, creo que encontré... JJ, ¿qué estás haciendo?"_

La rubia en traje de cuero corrió hacia la pared a gran velocidad, con los brazos y las piernas bombeando. Cuando se acercó a cinco pies, saltó en el aire con todas sus fuerzas, hasta chocar contra la pared, a unos cuatro pies del suelo.

Y permaneció colgada allí.

_"JJ! ¿Qué demonios?"_

JJ se echó a reír, quitando una de sus manos de la pared y mirando las almohadillas de nuevo. "¡Escalada rápida, Spence!" Llamó, su voz resonando en las paredes de la cámara. "¿Te das cuenta que este muro se parece a una cuadrícula? ¡Esto es un campo deportivo!"

_"En serio, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo? ¿Cómo lo estás haciendo?"_

Correcto. JJ suspiró. No tiene sentido hablar, él no puede escucharme. Tomó su mano libre y extendió la mano hacia arriba, dejando que las almohadillas de gel se agarraran al metal. "Probablemente no sea un campo deportivo, del todo" murmuró para ella misma y continuó subiendo. "Lo más probable es que sea un campo de entrenamiento de algún tipo... Los exploradores necesitan escalar, supongo. Sin embargo, parece que debería haber algo más..."

_"Espera, creo... Este panel de control parece que tiene algo que ver con esa pared..."_

JJ de repente entendió. "¡Espera, Spence, no lo hagas!"

El alambre alrededor de la superficie de la cuadrícula se encendió y, de repente, surgieron llamas debajo de JJ. Tocaron su traje, pero a ella no le pasó nada, un ligero calor, tal vez, y podía ver el cuero (claramente era algo diferente del cuero, pero aún parecía cuero) ennegrecido con el hollín, pero ella misma no sentía nada.

_Huh, p_ensó y siguió subiendo. Por supuesto, los trajes estarían diseñados para protegerla contra los peligros ambientales.

_"¡Oh, Dios mío! Oh, JJ, lo siento, no sabía que... Estos deben operar medidas de seguridad o... Algún tipo de sistema de ataque modular... Creo que este interruptor aquí debería apagarlos..."_

JJ rápidamente se subió al siguiente módulo, simplemente salvándose de la explosión de agua helada que salió disparada de la plaza en la que había estado.

Esto va a ser interesante, ella suspiró.

* * *

Morgan y Prentiss habían subido diez niveles más cuando los vehículos los alcanzaron. "Suban" ordenó Hotch, asintiendo hacia atrás

"¿No quieres algún tipo de explorador avanzado, señor?" Morgan preguntó, subiendo

"Piensen en esto como un enfoque de asalto frontal" respondió Hotch. "Estamos conduciendo despacio y tenemos reflectores. No vamos a lanzarnos hacia adelante por brechas repentinas"

"También deberíamos estar a salvo de derrumbes y cosas así. Esta carretera está mejor construida que la mayoría de las salidas de incendios" Simmons llamó, desde el vehículo de exploración principal

"Podría ser mucho más grande" dijo Rossi

"Oh, oye, eso me recuerda" Prentiss habló mientras subía a un vehículo diferente. "Morgan, tengo una teoría sobre tu teoría"

"¿Qué?" Rossi miró a su alrededor

"Este «camino»… Parece que esa máquina minera de ciempiés podría haberlo hecho" Morgan se explicó, cuando los vehículos todo terreno comenzaron a moverse

"Sí, así que... Supongamos que el eje era mayormente natural, para empezar" Prentiss comenzó a decir. "Pero, supongamos que solo fue tan alto. Entonces nuestros cultistas, al menos uno de ellos, es un genio de la ingeniería, ¿verdad?... Y este genio desarrolló y ensambló esas máquinas mineras, aquí abajo, y las usa para cortar esto..." agitó su mano para señalar el eje en general

"Plausible, aunque todavía es increíblemente elaborado" dijo Hotch

"Tienen que tener un pasatiempo" Prentiss remarcó

"Muchos pasatiempos" bufó Derek. "Incluso, si esas máquinas funcionaran, necesitarías mucha mano de obra para limpiar y equipar este lugar. ¿De dónde sacaron a toda esa gente?"

"Estoy bastante seguro de que lo sabemos" Hotch no parecía muy interesado en la pregunta. "Mencionaste que tenías un libro y una tabla de arcilla con un... Tapiz"

"Sí" Morgan buscó en su chaleco "Aquí está la tabla. Emily tiene el libro"

Hotch miró la tela. "Surrealista" murmuró. "¿Cómo hacen ese truco del movimiento..."

"Jefe, estas cosas se teletransportan" Morgan dijo. "Las imágenes en movimiento parecen un poco insignificantes en comparación a…"

Hotch se retiró un poco de la tabla, como si de repente lo recordara. "Mejor agárralo hasta que podamos llevarlo de vuelta al laboratorio" se lo devolvió a Morgan. "Tal vez podamos examinarlo antes de que un testigo estelar se lo robe"

"Escuche eso" Morgan escondió la tabla en su mochila. "Miré la imagen, parece una especie de antiguo desarrollo urbano. Sin embargo, es muy sombrío, difícil de distinguir"

"¿Como una ciudad subterránea?" Dijo Hotch

Morgan hizo una mueca. "No quería decirlo..."

"Después de pasar por todo esto, es _mejor que _tengan algún tipo de ciudad subterránea, incluso, si es una comuna de personas en cajas de cartón" Prentiss llamó desde su auto

"O un mausoleo" dijo Hotch

* * *

"¡Oh, oye! ¡Mira! Es otra de esas cosas de tapiz" Reid tomó la tabla del asiento acolchado. "¡Esta parece una especie de ciudad subterránea!"

Un gruñido.

"Me pregunto para qué son. Parecen funcionar según el mismo principio que los libros, pero son muy diferentes, más primitivas. ¿Quizás una facción separada?" Reid rio un poco. "Estoy hablando como si esto fuera real. Supongo que debería centrarme en cuál es el propósito del culto al dárnoslas"

Un _uhmm_ no comprometido, fue la respuesta de JJ.

"¿Tal vez está destinado a ser un estudio en contrastes?" Dijo Reid, mirándolo fijamente. "¿Primitivo versus moderno? ¿Viejo o nuevo? Todos parecen mostrar la misma ciudad, ¿lo has notado? Tal vez sea una técnica de reclutamiento, cuánto tiempo pueden resistir los viajeros a través de los tapices. Aunque usaste uno, así es como todo esto comenzó" hizo una mueca. "Quiero decir... Eso es... No digo que esto sea tu culpa, ni nada... Yo... ¿Cuál crees que es el propósito de estas cosas?" Dijo, dándose la vuelta rápidamente y ofreciéndole a JJ la tabla

JJ, con su armadura chamuscada, marcada con ácido y pinchada por puntas de piedra, le devolvió la mirada, con los brazos cruzados, los lentes verdes fríos de su casco hacían ilegible su cara.

Reid tragó saliva. "Por favor, háblame. Lo siento mucho, no entendí para qué eran los controles"

"Podría haber creído eso" la voz de JJ era metálica, atravesando el traje, pero también era inconfundiblemente fría. "La primera vez, lo habría creído... Incluso la segunda… Diablos, tal vez hubiese comprado esa disculpa tuya después del tercer error…. Pero ¡¿cuarenta y siete...?!"

"Cuarenta y ocho" Reid la corrigió antes de que pudiera detenerse. "Técnicamente, la lava fue una combinación accidental de los riesgos de incendio y la avalancha, no creo que estuvieran destinados a ir juntos"

"Mi punto es que deberías haberte detenido una vez que te diste cuenta que no me estabas ayudando" los brazos de JJ permanecieron cruzados

Reid tragó saliva. "Lo siento"

"Ya lo has dicho"

"Supuse que uno de ellos tenía que ayudarte, eventualmente..." Honestamente, después del décimo había estado orando por algo que compensara a los demás

"Te equivocaste" dijo JJ, aún de brazos cruzados. "Obviamente, este lugar es una combinación de campo de futbol y entrenamiento-homicida para escalar rocas. Los gerentes de los equipos se sientan aquí, observando a personas como yo tratando de ser asesinadas por personas como tú"

"Debe haber sido bastante entretenido" Reid intentó una broma rápida

JJ lo miró. "¿Cómo dices?"

Reid tragó grueso.

JJ sacudió la cabeza y se volvió hacia la puerta. "Mira, salgamos de aquí antes de que surjan más trampas explosivas. Esa... Esa cosa de afuera ya debería haberse ido; puedes mostrarme dónde están las huellas de manos en el otro lado"

"¡Suena bien!" Reid dijo con entusiasmo, metiendo la tabla en su bolso

… …

Había una de las gruesas puertas exteriores justo enfrente de la sala de conferencias. Se abrió automáticamente, al detectar la pulsera de Reid. Ambos salieron a la luz cegadora del sol.

Y allí, en el camino ante ellos, había un pequeño libro verde.

JJ estuvo a punto de saltar. "¡El libro Relto!"

Los ojos de Reid se abrieron, "¿En serio?"

"¡En serio!" JJ hojeó las páginas. "Pensé... Realmente pensé que esta cosa se había ido, perdida en la selva..." Miró la foto de la cabaña y se estremeció. Cerró el libro y presionó su casco contra una columna

Reid la miró con cautela. Si bien se alegraba de que ella, aparentemente, hubiera olvidado estar enojada con él... "JJ... No es como si estuviéramos atrapados aquí. La puerta de la huella de la mano está a la vuelta de la esquina, podemos atravesarla una vez que la toquemos..."

"¿Podremos pasar los dos? ¿Qué te hace estar seguro de que podremos?" Dijo JJ, mirándolo

Era cierto. Ni siquiera lo había considerado.

"Y teniendo en cuenta cómo nos fue la última vez que nos separamos… No creo que debamos volver a hacerlo… Nunca más" enfatizó JJ, poniéndose de pie y dando un paso hacia él. "No voy a separarme de ti, nunca más. ¿De acuerdo?"

Reid parpadeó. "¡De acuerdo!" Era una idea sensata, se dijo. No hay razón para no estar de acuerdo

"Bueno" JJ miró hacia otro lado, aparentemente avergonzada

No dijeron nada por un tiempo. No cuando cruzaron de regreso a la isla, no cuando volvieron a entrar en la estructura más pequeña, no por todo el trayecto en el que Reid mostró a JJ la estructura. (Dio un pequeño salto cuando la máquina conectó el dispositivo KI a la muñeca de JJ, pero esa fue la única reacción). De hecho, no se dijeron nada hasta que se detuvieron en la pequeña isla entre las dos estructuras, mirando hacia el acantilado que mostraba la puerta.

"Entonces... Deberías ser tú quien guarde esto" JJ le dijo, entregándole el libro. "Vuelve a Relto con él, y espérame ahí..." Se detuvo y sacudió la cabeza. "No, espera. Dijimos que íbamos a evitar eso, específicamente"

"Pero no creo que podamos hacerlo" Spencer dijo, con una mirada hacia la puerta. "Quiero decir, la puerta solo deja pasar a una persona, y tú dices que no hay forma de que las otras huellas de manos..."

"No hemos tratado de pasar por una, estando los dos juntos" JJ discutió. "Podría funcionar"

Reid miró dudoso el acantilado donde estaba la puerta. "Si no es así, no hay muchas opciones para volver. Supongo que ambos podríamos saltar y resolverlo..."

"¿Qué pasa si sueltas el libro a mitad de salto?" Dijo JJ. "Si aterriza en el agua y nunca lo volvemos a hallar" Presionó sus manos enguantadas contra su placa frontal. "Agh. No hay buenas opciones aquí, ¿verdad?"

"Tranquila, estaremos bien…"

"Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé, es que... Es que dijimos que no íbamos a separarnos… Y yo… Yo..." Ella suspiró y miró a Reid. "Simplemente, no quiero separarme de ti… De nuevo... No todavía"

Se hizo un poco de silencio. El viento silbaba alrededor de la isla, el agua rugía en la cuenca, las respectivas fortalezas crujían y gemían cuando se balanceaban en su carrusel perezoso.

"Podríamos... Tomar un desvío" Reid sugirió

JJ lo miró.

Él se encogió de hombros. "Quiero decir, no hay nada que diga que tenemos que terminar esto ahora. Ambos hemos tenido un día bastante difícil, y podríamos... Tomar un descanso, por un momento. Dar una vuelta"

"...Dar una vuelta... ¿Dónde?" repitió JJ. Estaba aferrada al brazo izquierdo de él, a su lado, mirándolo con la cabeza inclinada

"Bueno... Tomé una de esas tablas" se explicó y la sacó de su mochila. "Podríamos ir allí... Quiero decir, muestra una ciudad subterránea, pero... Podríamos ver cómo es"

Después de un momento, JJ asintió. "Pero lo tocamos al mismo tiempo"

"¡Vale!" Reid colocó la taba de arcilla en una repisa. "Está bien, ¡a la de tres!"

Sus manos bajaron, prácticamente una encima de la otra y, _como si fueran uno_, ambos se disolvieron en la luz.

* * *

"No..." Simmons sacudió la cabeza. "No, creo que ese es el terreno"

"¿Seriamente?"

"Seriamente"

"Oh mi Dios" Derek suspiró cuando los vehículos todo terreno abandonaron la rampa. "Estos muchachos tenían un momento serio en sus manos"

Rossi ya estaba fuera de su vehículo y estudiaba el piso, con el ceño fruncido. "Es un mosaico" dijo. "Una especie de imagen..." Comenzó a caminar, alumbrando con su linterna. "Si pudiera ver más de eso, podría decirte qué"

"Cuidado, Rossi" llamó Hotch, bajando de su propio vehículo. "Todavía no sabemos cuán estables son las cosas aquí"

Prentiss resopló. "Simplemente condujimos, a alta velocidad, por el equivalente a una milla en esa rampa en espiral. Parece un poco tarde para preocuparnos por los derrumbes"

Los mineros de Simmons estaban escaneando el espacio con sus focos. Trozos y piezas del mosaico aparecieron a la vista, pero principalmente, se enfocaron en las paredes.

"No hay una ciudad secreta escondida aquí abajo" Morgan le dijo a Hotch. "Ninguna tienda de campaña, tampoco"

"Ni una pila de cadáveres" Hotch asintió. "¿Estamos pensando que están más abajo?"

"¡Señor!" Uno de los buscadores llamó

Hotch y Morgan echaron un vistazo. En la penumbra del pozo, era fácil ver, incluso a distancia, en qué se enfocaban los focos. Una enorme puerta de bóveda, casi tres veces más grande que un hombre y hecha del mismo metal de roca que cubría todo el pozo, estaba fijada a la pared. Era sólida y cuadrada, y muy, muy cerrada.

"Más allá, en alguna parte" dijo Hotch, mirando a la puerta

* * *

No había cielo. La luz del lago resplandeciente perfilaba el techo rocoso de una gran caverna que servía de telón de fondo a los multicolores edificios de piedra que se cernían débilmente en la penumbra. En particular, sobre ellos, se alzaba un conocido arco en forma de A, la forma icónica que enviaba la mente de Reid a la cueva debajo de la fisura.

Él y JJ estaban parados en un techo, se dio cuenta mientras miraba a su alrededor: Un techo ancho y plano, al estilo marroquí, con muros de piedra a cada lado a modo de barandillas. Estaba muy abarrotado de lo que parecía una especie de estación de trabajo.

Un generador alimentaba varias lámparas de tipo industrial, que iluminaban las mesas plegables de tableros, dispuestas en una especie de círculo. Las mesas estaban llenas de cuadernos, computadoras portátiles y bolsas de plástico -herméticamente cerradas- que contenían una variedad de artefactos de aspecto extraño.

Y allí, sentado en medio de una silla plegable de metal, se hallaba Jason Gideon, con una camisa de franela y jeans desgastados.

"Hola Reid. JJ" dijo, sonriendo mientras se levantaba. "Qué bueno que se unieron a nosotros"

* * *

_"Cada partida da un anticipo de la muerte; cada reunión es un indicio de la resurrección"_

**_-Arthur Schopenhauer_**


	10. Cap X: A'egura

**.:*****MISTERIOSA-_MENTE_** por **AFALSTEIN*:.**

**Traducción Autorizada**

* * *

**Capítulo X:** **A'egura **

* * *

"Recuerda que las antigüedades más valiosas son los queridos viejos amigos"

**_-H. Jackson Brown, Jr._**

* * *

"Entonces, vieron al Gigante" Gideon sirvió un poco de café de la olla y se lo entregó a JJ. "Eso es inusual, ya no viene por la antigua Fortaleza del Defensor. Probablemente perdió interés en ella, hace algunos siglos. Tuvieron suerte"

JJ sonrió vagamente. "Suerte. Claro"

"Probablemente, al Dr. Calumon le gustaría hablar contigo" dijo Gideon, llenando otra taza y pasándola a Reid. "Es uno de nuestros biólogos; ha investigado mucho sobre el gigante. Todavía no sabemos si es una criatura o una especie propia" volvió a sentarse y le sonrió a Reid. "Quizás puedas darle algunas teorías sobre eso, Spencer"

**Reid solo lo estaba mirando.**

La sonrisa de Gideon se atenuó y miró a su taza. "Delirio comunitario disociativo" dijo, sus ásperos dedos jugando con la manga de su camisa de franela. "En este momento te estás preguntando si soy una especie de memoria compartida o si toda esta experiencia ha sido una especie de sueño. Me imagino que es una teoría que descartaste hace un rato pero que estás volviendo a considerar ahora, debido a la introducción de algo familiar para ti, pero sin sentido" hizo un gesto hacia él mismo. "Un efecto similar a, digamos, si estás haciendo un picnic con Charlie Chaplin"

"Kim Kardashian sería un mejor ejemplo" dijo JJ. "Chaplin, sin duda, sería un sueño; el hombre ha estado muerto por algún tiempo"

Gideon se encogió de hombros. "Quien prefieras. La refutación seguirá siendo la misma. Uno puede confundir un sueño con la realidad, pero confundir la realidad con un sueño es mucho, mucho más difícil" miró a Reid. "Eres bastante consciente de que todo esto se siente demasiado real para ser un sueño. Tu subconsciente no podría llegar a esto, aún si lo intentaras"

"Cierto" dijo Reid. Eran las primeras palabras que había dicho. "Y honestamente, de las cosas que he experimentado en los últimos días, esta es, fácilmente, la más realista"

Gideon asintió. "Sí. Lo sé. Ese es el punto del viaje"

Reid se estremeció y se presionó la cara con las manos. "Creo que estoy luchando menos contigo siendo real y más contigo... Siendo tú. Creo que –potencialmente- tendría esta reacción si nos topamos en un McDonalds en Seattle, y no..." Él miró a un lado, por la ventana "... En un salón cualquiera de una ciudad subterránea"

"Ae'gura" Gideon lo corrigió, amablemente. "Este es el distrito más habitable. El corazón de la civilización D'ni estaba aquí. Y es donde la mayoría del CRD ha establecido su propio campo de investigación"

En las calles desnudas, Reid podía ver gente caminando de un lado a otro. El ruido de hablar, reír, gritar se elevó contra las paredes de roca y flotó por la ventana. La ciudad no estaba abarrotada, sin duda, pero de ninguna manera estaba vacía.

"Los... Turistas desaparecidos" él tragó. "¿Están... Viviendo aquí abajo?"

"Todos lo estamos" Gideon asintió. "Los descendientes de los colonos D'ni originales. Nos han llamado de regreso a nuestra casa"

"¿Llamado?" Dijo JJ

"Sí" Gideon asintió, solemnemente. "Incluyéndome a mí. No fue casualidad que me hubiera sentido tan sin rumbo, tan infeliz con mi vida. No fue casualidad que me dirigiera a un viaje por carretera, y no -definitivamente no- fue una casualidad que fuera hacia el sur en lugar de norte. Cuando vi el volcán..." Se quedó en silencio, un momento.

JJ y Reid esperaron.

"Fue como... **_Enamorarme_**" Gideon dijo, por fin

JJ y Reid se movieron. Intentaban mucho no mirarse el uno al otro.

"No hablo solo del sentimiento en sí, sino de la experiencia… El viaje te cambia, te muestra quien eres, lo que quieres… **_Lo que amas_**" Gideon continuó, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que pasaba entre sus dos jóvenes y queridos amigos. "Es difícil de explicar, imposible de confundir… Como cuando descubres que amas a otra persona… De alguna manera, la ves y sabes que te pertenece, que le perteneces… Que estar con ella o él es estar en el sitio correcto, es alcanzar tu destino… Yo lo vi y supe que este lugar era mi hogar. Mi destino".

"Pensé que no creías en el destino" dijo JJ

"No estoy seguro de haberlo hecho antes de venir aquí. Honestamente… Incluso aquí, hay una diferencia de opinión al respecto. «Ya se ha escrito el final», así es como lo expresan. No sé. No puedo pensar en otra forma de explicar lo que sentí, cuando miré la ciudad" Gideon miró por la ventana y, por un momento, sus viejos ojos brillaron con vida

Las cejas de Reid se fruncieron. "El... Final. ¿A qué te refieres?"

"Cualquier final" Gideon se encogió de hombros. "El final del viaje en el sentido cósmico, pero también, el final de los viajes privados, personales..." Él sonrió. "No es una especie de profecía de los últimos tiempos, si eso es lo que te preguntas, Spencer. Solo son reflexiones filosóficas sobre si los eventos tienen un propósito para quien los vive"

Reid se movió incómodo. "No quise decir..."

"Creen que esto es un culto a la muerte" dijo Gideon. "Watson lo mencionó. No es una suposición irrazonable, dadas las circunstancias; si todavía estuviera en el equipo, probablemente lo creería yo mismo" su rostro recayó en la tristeza. "En nuestro trabajo... Tu trabajo... Te ves tan acorralado por la oscuridad que a veces te olvidas que existe la luz"

"Ah, eso suena como el Jason Gideon que recuerdo" JJ sonrió

"Estaba empezando a olvidarlo" Gideon le devolvió la sonrisa. "Por eso me fui, o por eso pensé que lo hice, de todos modos. Prestamos tanta atención a la oscuridad del corazón humano, que nos dejamos de fijar en la belleza que nos rodea" miró alrededor de la caverna, con el alto techo de roca sobre sus cabezas, los edificios de piedra y las calles llenas de gente. "O si lo vemos, buscamos explicaciones siniestras"

"Entonces... ¿El llamado?..." JJ le preguntó

"No estoy seguro de cómo funciona" Gideon sacudió la cabeza. "Algunos piensan que es el destino, otros piensan que es algún vínculo psíquico o marcador genético de algún tipo, activado cuando la ciudad fue redescubierta. Pero no puede ser un accidente que tantos descendientes D'ni estén encontrando su camino, por diversas causas, al desierto de Nuevo México"

"Y desapareciendo" Dijo JJ. "Jason, realmente necesitamos hacer un recuento de las personas aquí, verificar que son las mismas..."

"No puedo permitirles hacer eso" Gideon bajó la vista. "O al menos, los demás nunca lo permitirían. No tiene sentido para mí, hemos tenido todo tipo de visitantes, antes; pero la sensación en la Caverna es un poco más cautelosa desde que Thornberry regresó con noticias de que los agentes federales querían irrumpir y catalogar todo. Dicen que ni siquiera se supone que ustedes dos estén aquí, que recogieron el libro accidentalmente"

JJ hizo una mueca.

"¿Qué está pasando, exactamente?" Reid preguntó. "¿Cómo funcionan esos... Libros?"

"No tengo idea" Gideon se encogió de hombros. "No son mágicos; pero tampoco tengo idea de cómo funciona. Aún así..." Gideon frunció el ceño. "Según el Gremio de Escritores, no es realmente una... Ciencia exacta" al ver la expresión de Reid, él sonrió. "Me imagino que eso no te satisface"

Reid sacudió la cabeza. "Entonces, ¿cuál es la teoría?"

* * *

"Un árbol" Rossi reflexionó. Estaba parado varios niveles por encima de la base del pozo, mirando el hermoso mosaico en la parte inferior, ahora iluminado por muchos reflectores. "Pero parece casi matemático: Hay un patrón en cómo las ramas se dividen y forman frutos. Y los frutos, también, tienen un nivel creciente de complejidad a medida que divergen del centro..."

_"David" la radio en su cadera, sonó. "¿Estás planeando venir a ayudarnos con la puerta?"_

Rossi suspiró. "No sé nada sobre el craqueo seguro, la cerrajería o los explosivos, Aaron. A falta de eso, no veo cómo estamos pasando"

_"Simmons encontró una entrada lateral perforada en la roca en el costado; parece ser más accesible"_

"Ummhhm" Rossi trajo un par de binoculares para estudiar el mosaico. "Aaron, ¿recuerdas lo que dijo el Dr. Watson sobre cómo funcionaban los libros?"

_"Recuerdo que te teletransportaban a cualquier mundo que el libro describiera" la voz de Hotch estaba cansada_

"Mm. Su abogado, Thornberry comenzó a decir algo al respecto también, pero Watson lo interrumpió" Rossi se quitó las gafas y volvió a mirar el mosaico en su conjunto. "Algo sobre «el gran árbol de las posibilidades»"

* * *

"La teoría cuántica, probablemente sería la forma más familiar de describirla" dijo Gideon. "La idea de que, en algún lugar en el multiuniverso, no importa cuán extrañas sean las circunstancias, cualquier escenario podría ser cierto. Por lo que podemos decir, los libros de enlace D'ni se conectan a un lugar y tiempo particular que se ajusta –exactamente- a las circunstancias descritas en el libro"

"Como soles en órbita horizontal o jardines de rocas formados naturalmente" dijo JJ

"Exactamente" respondió Gideon. "_Cómo _ocurre eso... De nuevo, tendrías que hablar con los Escritores, y no sé si podrían decírtelo. El antiguo imperio de D'ni usó sus libros como enlace para conectar los mundos y obtener cualquier recurso o situación ambiental que pudieran utilizar para su mejor provecho" asintió a la ciudad que los rodeaba. "Quiero decir, apenas podían cultivar u obtener alimentos usando lo que tenían aquí"

"Aquí abajo" señaló Reid. "¿Dónde estamos exactamente?"

"Aproximadamente, a cuatro millas debajo de la superficie" Gideon lo dijo como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo. Reid, que había estado tomando un sorbo de café, se atragantó y tosió por unos momentos.

Los ojos de JJ se abrieron como platos.

"Aproximadamente a siete millas al sur de la fisura" Gideon continuó. "Posiblemente... Las distancias laterales son un poco más difíciles de medir, en relación con la superficie. De todos modos, debes viajar siete millas, más o menos, lateralmente"

"... ¿Eh?" Reid estaba asombrado

"¿Cómo llegaron aquí?" JJ preguntó. "¿Por qué bajaron aquí?"

"Creemos que comenzaron aquí, en realidad"

"Empezaron…?"

"Usando los libros" Gideon sonrió. "Han existido durante bastante tiempo. Técnicamente, nuestro mundo es solo otro lugar para vincularse. Los registros históricos —que, por supuesto, son la mitad de la leyenda, pero aún así son todo lo que tenemos— dicen que los colonos originales vinieron de otro mundo. Un gran desastre. Los habitantes originales de la ciudad ni siquiera sabían que la superficie existía hasta bastante tarde en la historia del Imperio" lo consideró un momento. "Supongo que deben haber sabido –teóricamente- que existía, pero no perforaron el Gran Eje hasta el siglo pasado del imperio, más o menos"

"¿Imperio?"

Gideon miró a Reid. "Si has estado en el viaje, has entendido que lo era"

"¿Por qué cayó?" JJ preguntó

Gideon se encogió de hombros. "Depende de a quién le preguntes. Hubo una plaga, o un arma biológica, ese fue probablemente el evento más grande. Pero la mayoría de los historiadores están de acuerdo en que hubo un largo declive que llevó a ese punto, corrupción y estancamiento, como la mayoría de los imperios"

"Trata de esclavos" murmuró Reid

Gideon inclinó la cabeza. "Entre otras cosas. El Bahro, se llamaban, parece haber sido una raza, más que un término general. Significa..."

"…El menos" dijo JJ. "Hemos escuchado la explicación de Yeesha"

"Sí" Gideon sonrió. "Yeesha"

* * *

"El holograma de Yeesha también mencionó un árbol" dijo Rossi. "Cuando hablaba del agua, cómo se acumula... «y el árbol comenzará a reverdecer», dijo"

_"Fascinante. ¿Tu punto?"_

"Solo pienso en voz alta" se quejó Rossi. "Zandi también lo mencionó; cuando le preguntamos qué se suponía que hiciéramos en el rancho, dijo «entra al árbol». Lo cual consideramos la puerta de piedra en el árbol en la fisura, pero ¿y si era un árbol más metafórico lo que tenía en mente?"

* * *

"Yeesha no es un líder, exactamente" Gideon dijo, sirviendo otra taza a Reid. "Es más como una filósofa. Zandi y Logan descubrieron la ciudad en el pasado. Watson trabajó con ellos para fundar el Consejo de Restauración D'ni. La estudiaron durante muchos años. Pero Yeesha..." De nuevo Gideon sonrió. "Ella es diferente. Cree que la ciudad no debería estudiarse. Debería ser habitada. Que en lugar de desarmar el Árbol, deberíamos entrar y ayudarlo a crecer"

"Creo que estoy perdiendo la noción de las metáforas, aquí" se quejó Reid

"Cualquier metáfora se romperá, eventualmente" aseguró Gideon. "Watson y Zandi... No Jeff, sino su padre, tenían que ver con catalogar el Gran Árbol de las Posibilidades, categorizar y agrupar los diferentes mundos que encontramos en los libros, descubrir cuáles eran seguros para visitar, y así" Gideon asintió. "Un impulso digno de elogio, de verdad. Y adecuado, hasta cierto punto. Pero se perdió el punto. El Árbol de las Posibilidades no se trata de lo que ES. Se trata de lo que PUEDE SER"

"Yeesha quiere reconstruir la cultura" dijo Reid

"La quiere ver **renacer**" corrigió Gideon. "Reconstruir implica restauración, una especie de enfoque de hacer las cosas como solían ser. Pero Yeesha dice que no estudias historia, la vives. No cortas una flor, la disfrutas. No catalogas las diferentes eras posibles a las que uno se ha vinculado, las haces tuya y las experimentas. No haces mapas, creas recuerdos, memorias"

"Los mapas serían muy útiles, en este momento" murmuró Spencer

"Y estudiar historia puede ser bastante valioso y cortar una flor es un ejercicio muy instructivo y, por supuesto, actualmente, estamos catalogando las eras que tenemos" Gideon sonrió. "Pero sentirlos y vivirlos es la verdadera prioridad. No todo necesita ser analizado o catalogado. Algunas cosas, simplemente, se deben disfrutar… Como cuando te enamoras… Enamorarse no siempre tiene sentido, sólo sucede y es maravilloso... Uno debe permitirse sentir el amor… Sentirse enamorado"

JJ sonrió y miró a Reid. "No todo tiene que tener sentido"

* * *

"Esto no tiene sentido" dijo Simmons

Hotch gruñó. "Por supuesto"

"El trabajo de perforación lateral es moderno" explicó Simmons. "Un taladro inverso Neilsman P-12, si no me equivoco. Y el marco y la puerta a su alrededor, por lo que puedo decir, también es moderno. Usan ese tipo de marco para colocar divisores en minas... La puerta, incluso, se parece a una de esas puertas mecánicas para cocheras. Pero no puedo decirlo con certeza, porque... "Hizo un gesto irritado "...Este revestimiento de roca está sobre todo. Debe aplicarse en estado líquido, casi fundido diría yo, excepto que, no tiene sentido"

"Eso es, probablemente, lo que es" dijo Hotch. "¿Entonces, el pasillo moderno está sellado por un extraño revestimiento de metal que hemos estado viendo en todas partes?"

"Supongo que se aplicó más recientemente que las cosas que hemos visto en otros lugares" dijo Simmons. "Pero eso es solo una suposición, porque..."

"Porque nunca has visto algo así" Hotch tenía un giro en la boca

"Básicamente" Simmons se encogió de hombros. "Necesitaría un metalúrgico o un geólogo para echarle un vistazo, y luego un experto en explosivos para descubrir cómo sacarlo del camino"

Sacudió la cabeza. "Esto está fuera de mi campo"

"Te acompaño en eso, hermano" Morgan dijo, con las manos en las caderas. Hotch le envió una mirada

* * *

Reid hizo un gesto de irritación, aparentemente harto de toda esta conversación absurda."¿Y cuáles son los objetivos de Yeesha?"

Gideon lo miró y suspiró. "Todavía te preocupa la posibilidad del culto a la muerte" Reid asintió. "Un culto tendría un gran interés en anular el pensamiento analítico a largo plazo. Bueno. Ella quiere, por lo que se puede decir, volver a unir al pueblo D'ni y devolver el Bahro a la caverna… Y ella quiere que la caverna se convierta en una ciudad viable, nuevamente. Con granjas, productos, artesanos y gremios, no solo un destino turístico o una excavación arqueológica. O tal vez, quiere que encontremos una nueva ciudad... Las opiniones difieren. Puede ser un poco... Vago sobre sus deseos"

"Sí, escuchamos su discurso" JJ esbozó una leve sonrisa. "Notamos la vaguedad"

"Típico de un líder de culto" Gideon asintió. "No es una lectura inverosímil, y no estoy muy seguro de cómo convencerte. Cualquier tipo de plan de largo alcance debe ser necesariamente ambiguo, ya que es difícil saber cómo cambiarán y se moverán las cosas a medida que pase el tiempo. Especialmente, cuando se habla de asuntos de una nación entera. Los Padres Peregrinos no ofrecieron planes muy concretos cuando fundaron su colonia de Plymouth"

"Cierto" Reid inclinó la cabeza, un toque de mala gana. "Y Elon Musk es famoso por ofrecer promesas mal definidas"

"También lo es Donald Trump" dijo JJ. "Y el 90% de los políticos"

Gideon parpadeó. "Estoy... Empezando a perderme un poco aquí. ¿Quiénes son esas personas?"

Reid resopló.

JJ se rio. "¡¿_Estás _perdido?!"

"El punto es que no todos los líderes carismáticos son estafadores" dijo Gideon. "Puede ser difícil de recordar cuando la mayor parte del trabajo consiste en desconfiar, detectar quienes mientes y quienes no. Pero, de vez en cuando, es importante dar un salto de fe" Los miró a los dos. "No lo olviden"

* * *

"Instalen reflectores en el piso y alrededor del perímetro" Hotch señaló. "Algunos en los niveles superiores del eje, que brillan en el piso. Haga que nuestro personal forense revise todo: Tomen fotografías de ese mosaico de árboles desde todos los ángulos que puedan. Y miren la puerta, naturalmente"

"Sí señor" Prentiss dijo, escribiendo las cosas

"Morgan, ayuda a Simmons y al resto a obtener un cable largo desde la parte superior de este pozo hasta el fondo. Probablemente tomará un tiempo conseguir que un elevador real recorra toda la longitud del pozo, así que mientras tanto, trabaja en algún tipo de sistema de ascensores a intervalos abreviados"

"Un ascensor de una milla de largo podría no ser seguro, jefe" Morgan dijo. "Un sistema ferroviario a lo largo de la espiral podría ser mejor"

"Habla con Simmons. Haz lo que él te sugiera" dijo Hotch. "Necesitarán una forma confiable de transportar mercancías y suministros aquí"

Rossi, que acababa de llegar caminando, levantó las cejas "¿Quienes?"

Hotch miró al otro analista. "Una vez que tengamos las cosas en movimiento aquí, los quiero a todos de vuelta en los vehículos" le dijo. "Volveremos a la superficie, luego necesito hacer unas llamadas"

"¿A quién llamamos esta vez?" Morgan preguntó

"El Departamento de Estado" dijo Hotch. "Estamos entregándoles este caso. No hay nada más que podamos hacer aquí. Es hora de ir a casa"

* * *

Ni Reid ni JJ respondieron de inmediato.

"¿Qué quiere? ¿Qué quiere Yeesha de nosotros?" JJ preguntó, finalmente. "Solo queremos volver a casa; ¿cómo podemos lograrlo?"

"Han sellado los túneles, en parte por Aaron y los demás, me confirmaron" Gideon suspiró. "Les pedí que me dejaran hablar con ellos, pero, los demás pensaron que eso empeoraría las cosas. Y bueno… La forma más rápida para ustedes, es completar el viaje que comenzaron juntos. Los llevará directamente a la fisura por donde empezaron"

"¿Y completar el viaje es...?"

"Encontrar los pilares restantes, después, visitar los cuatro mundos nuevamente y entra en los túneles de Bahro en cada uno" Gideon dijo, rápidamente. "Se abrirá un portal en su Relto que los llevará de regreso a la superficie"

Reid parpadeó. "Eso... Eso es un conjunto de instrucciones refrescantemente claro"

"Nunca entendí la afición de Jeff por las metáforas" Gideon frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué no decir «encuentren las huellas de las manos y te conducirán a lugares nuevos y extraños?»" Sacudió la cabeza. "Supongo que es por eso que él está arriba y yo aquí abajo, entrevistando a los recién llegados"

"Las instrucciones son claras, pero el proceso parece decisivo" JJ no estaba feliz "Jason... Aparte de todo lo demás, esto es mucho para... Aceptar tu palabra. Quiero decir, no puedes garantizar que todas las personas que estamos buscando estén realmente aquí, vivas. Y estas instrucciones parecen muy claras, en comparación con los acertijos a los que hemos estado sometidos. Cómo..."Se interrumpió torpemente

"¿Cómo pueden estar seguros de que no soy parte de un culto a la muerte y asesinos en serie, trabajando para lavarles el cerebro en el mismo movimiento del que soy parte?" Gideon sonrió

Reid y JJ miraron hacia otro lado.

"Podría darles razones. Lo he hecho. Pero todas serían sospechosas ya que podrían provenir del razonamiento de un hombre con el cerebro lavado. Podría, posiblemente, convencerlos si les mostrara la ciudad, pero los demás no lo permitirán en este momento. Han visto muchas cosas para que sepan que esto no es una especie de truco técnico hocus-pocus, pero eso no significa -por sí solo- que las personas a cargo no estén locas" Gideon dio un largo suspiro. "Así que, esencialmente, no pueden saberlo" los miró de nuevo. "Solo pueden hacer lo que los perfiladores están entrenados para _no_ hacer. Solo pueden _confiar_"

Los tres se sentaron en círculo por un largo momento, mirándose el uno al otro.

Finalmente, hubo un asentimiento.

* * *

Hotch y los demás tardaron unas tres horas en preparar las cosas en el pozo. Se necesitaron casi cuatro horas de conducción silenciosa e incómoda para volver a la superficie. Nadie tenía ganas de decir nada, al menos no con la cara de Hotch en esa expresión de sombría derrota. Incluso, cuando se encontraron conduciendo fuera del cráter, hacia el desierto, con el cielo centelleante sobre sus cabezas.

Todos sentían más tristeza que alivio.

A pesar de lo oscuro que había sido el subsuelo, la vista de la fisura y las furgonetas del FBI, que se alzaban negras contra el cielo, parecía aún más oscura. Condujeron directamente hacia las camionetas y se bajaron de los vehículos en silencio total, evitando los ojos del otro.

Morgan se preguntaba a sí mismo qué se suponía que debía decirle a García, cuando algo brilló en la periferia, y al segundo siguiente, un objeto se estrelló contra él. Se tumbó en la tierra y el viento lo golpeó…

Ojos brillantes surgieron de la oscuridad. A la izquierda, oyó a Prentiss gritar. Hotch ya estaba ladrando órdenes.

_¡Un ataque! _Pensó, buscando desesperadamente su arma.

No deberían haber subido solos, debían haber tenido una escolta, dejar a algunos hombres en las furgonetas... Encontró su arma. Su linterna brilló debajo de su pistola, preparándose para iluminar a su objetivo inmediato. "¡Quieto!" gritó. "FB…"

La luz de la linterna de Morgan brilló en la cara exhausta -y muy desconcertada- del Dr. Spencer Reid. A pocos metros de distancia, la rara figura del extraño traje de cuero se movió detrás, levantando –tentativamente- la máscara y las brillantes gafas verdes, revelando la cara jadeante y sudorosa de Jennifer Jareau.

Morgan dejó caer su arma. Escuchó a Hotch toser.

Después de eso, hubo muchas lágrimas.

* * *

_"Desconfiar de nuestros amigos es más vergonzoso que engañarnos a nosotros mismos"_

**_-Confucio_**


	11. Cap XI: El retorno

**.:*MISTERIOSA-_MENTE_** por **AFALSTEIN*:.**

**Traducción Autorizada**

* * *

**Capítulo XI: El regreso**

* * *

Una vez que hayas probado volar, caminarás por la tierra con los ojos hacia el cielo, porque allí has estado y ansiarás regresar

**_-Leonardo Da Vinci_**

* * *

JJ lo detuvo en el aeropuerto. "Spence, realmente no deberías ir"

Reid trató de parecer inocente. "Tienen algunos documentos muy interesantes en la conferencia de la ciudad de Oklahoma. El Dr. Tyler hará una presentación sobre la psicología de la..."

"Spence" JJ lo miró. "Lo verifiqué. No estás inscrito en la conferencia. Ambos sabemos que solo estarás en Oklahoma, lo que dure tu escala"

Reid hizo una mueca.

"Apenas necesité hacer una llamada… Sinceramente..." JJ miró hacia otro lado. "Me sorprende que los demás se lo hayan creído"

"Les dije que iría por razones médicas. Hotch cree que necesito tiempo para recuperarme del _trauma_ del evento"

Ahora, JJ hizo una mueca. "'Tratar con los _delirios_, supongo"

"Sí" Reid asintió. "No son sus palabras exactas, pero..."

JJ suspiró. "Creo que tampoco te creería si no hubiese ido contigo" ella murmuró

"Ni siquiera lo creía CUANDO ESTÁBAMOS AHI" dijo Reid. "Rossi nos cree, pienso. O al menos, está más dispuesto a confiar en que no estamos locos. Y todos saben que el lugar era extraño, simplemente... Bueno, es demasiada evidencia para _no_ dar un salto de fe"

"Es una maravilla que _nadie _sospeche que vas a volver" dijo JJ. "Si estuviera a cargo de una persona que -remotamente pensara- que un culto le lavó el cerebro, no lo dejaría subirse a un avión, a ninguna parte"

"¿No hemos pasado la idea del culto, ahora?" Reid frunció el ceño. "Pensé que Thornberry había ganado esa discusión. Con lo del CRD haciéndose público y todo eso..."

"Creo que el jurado estará deliberando hasta que hayamos verificado que todas las «personas desaparecidas» se han presentado" repuso JJ. "Y que están en su sano juicio... _Eso _va a ser divertido"

"Creo que por eso Hotch nos dio tiempo libre. No quiere que trabajemos en este momento, así que este viaje me quita del camino"

"Él está demasiado abrumado para pensar en esto" JJ asintió. "Y probablemente ayude" su rostro cambió y se acercó a Reid, golpeando su pecho con un dedo. "Pero _yo _tengo el tiempo para pensar en esto, y _yo _estuve allí, y te _estoy _diciendo que no deberías volver"

Reid asintió, lentamente. "Lo sé. Sé que tienes razón"

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante un largo momento. Reid miró al suelo, luego, lentamente, sus ojos se deslizaron hacia arriba para darle a JJ una mirada suplicante.

La rubia suspiró y se frotó la frente. "Llámame" dijo, firmemente, con los ojos clavados en los de él. "Llámame todas las mañanas con tu plan diario. Y por la tarde, con lo que sucedió. Y no recojas _ningún _libro, o juro que iré allí y te encontraré y te _mataré_"

Reid parpadeó. "En esa situación, lo que dices implica que también estarías atrapada en el extraño mundo del libro donde yo me encuentre..." Su voz se apagó

JJ le dirigió una mirada significativa.

Reid tragó saliva. "Seré cuidadoso" prometió

* * *

Su escala duró unas seis horas. Pasó el tiempo mirando un tratado sobre los antiguos pueblos mesoamericanos, hojeando las páginas con una velocidad asombrosa. El vuelo al condado de Lea llegó alrededor de la una de la mañana y abordó un avión casi vacío. Apagaron las luces inmediatamente después del despegue.

Durante todo el vuelo, oscuro y silencioso, Reid miró por la ventana al suelo, muy por debajo.

El aeropuerto del condado de Lea también estaba desierto, con solo dos quioscos para que la gente comprara boletos. Sin embargo, todavía había una cabina de alquiler de automóviles. Un adolescente con ojos soñolientos tomó la información del seguro de Reid para la Ford Explorer a la que se subió en el estacionamiento. De cinco a seis de la mañana, el asfalto aceleró bajo los neumáticos del todoterreno.

El sol apenas se asomaba por el horizonte cuando entró en el rancho. La casa móvil estaba vacía (Zandi aún no había regresado) y no había nadie para verlo conducir hasta la fisura y bajar la escalera.

Encontró la sala con el proyector con bastante facilidad, las señales en el secuenciador todavía estaban marcadas con la combinación del mensaje original de Yeesha.

Reid comenzó a mover las piedras. En su cabeza, volvió a ver la cámara con los pilares, las estrechas salientes de piedra sobre una extensión estrellada. Excepto que ya no había estrellas debajo, ahora se podía ver el mosaico de una ciudad muy por debajo. Los cuatro pilares volvieron a sus lugares originales, brillando con una nueva luz.

Pero los símbolos en el suelo... Los símbolos habían cambiado.

Esos nuevos símbolos aparecieron ahora en el secuenciador, y Reid presionó el botón en el centro, con dedos temblorosos.

**No pasó nada**.

El proyector de hologramas permaneció inerte. Pero afuera, se oyó un trueno (en completa sincronía, para ser una coincidencia).

La frente de Reid estaba tejida. "Imposible" murmuró

"Eso es lo que todos dicen" una nueva voz habló. Reid se dio la vuelta. En la puerta se encontraba una mujer de piel verde oliva, vestida con exótica ropa azul y tatuajes extraños que le cubrían la cara y los brazos. La había visto antes, en esa misma habitación, pero había sido un holograma imposible.

Ahora era una realidad _imposible_.

Ella le dio una sonrisa. "Pero, sin embargo, está lloviendo" se giró y se apoyó contra la puerta de una manera que era claramente sensual. Reid, vacilante, se colocó a su lado y levantó la vista.

El cielo, despejado unos momentos antes, se llenó -repentinamente- de nubes y caía una suave lluvia.

Yeesha salió y Reid la siguió. Subió la escalera, salió de la fisura, y se paró en el desierto árido. Reid se acercó a ella, sin saber qué esperar.

"El agua recoge muchas cosas a medida que fluye en su camino hacia el río" Yeesha dijo, su voz melodiosa y cantarina. "El agua no tiene la intención de hacerlo, simplemente, es su naturaleza. Hay muchas cosas en el agua que no son del agua y que todavía están inexplicablemente unidas a ella"

La frente de Reid seguía anudada. "¿Es esto... Una metáfora que compara la naturaleza del agua como un solvente universal y la migración masiva de... De su gente?"

Yeesha parpadeó y sonrió. "Lo siento" se giró un poco hacia él. "Padre me dice que necesito dejar de llevarme por toda la... Poesía. Realmente no parece ser algo que pueda apagar" sacudió su cabeza. "Creo que todo es una metáfora de algo más. Con tantos de nosotros volviendo a nuestra patria, comenzando de nuevo, debimos haber considerado los rastros que dejarían nuestras desapariciones. Nunca imaginé que mis libros fueran recogidos por alguien que no es de herencia D'ni… Y no estoy segura de por qué, algunas de nuestras leyendas más antiguas son de extraños que vienen a formar parte en nuestras historias"

"¿Cómo funcionan?" Reid sabía que no debía preguntar, pero tenía curiosidad

La sonrisa de Yeesha se ensanchó. "Conocer los secretos de los D'ni tomaría años de estudio, y en cuanto a mis libros..." Levantó una mano para sentir la lluvia. "...Ni siquiera el mejor Escritor podría decirte cómo funcionan. Yo tampoco"

"¿Es una... Cosa instintiva?"

"Tal vez. Quieres preguntar si es mágico; tal vez lo sean. Simplemente, no estoy segura de cómo explicarlo. Las palabras son demasiado... Imprecisas" Yeesha se miró las manos. "Incluso, si pudiera describir los pasos, no creo que pueda replicar el proceso"

Reid hizo una mueca pero asintió. "Como tratar de copiar un Stradivarius. Podemos conocer las medidas y la composición, pero el producto, depende del artesano"

La frente de Yeesha se arrugó, estirando sus tatuajes faciales en formas extrañas. "¿Qué es un Stradivarius?"

"No importa" Reid sacudió la cabeza. Soltó un largo suspiro. "¿Por qué volví...?" Él murmuró

"Realmente, no lo sé" Yeesha dijo. "Normalmente, nuestros viajeros son aquellos que han sentido el llamado de su sangre a la antigua ciudad. Pero no sé por qué TÚ, un extraño a la cultura D'ni, se sintió tan... Obligado a regresar..." Ella se encogió de hombros. "...Pero las formas de D'ni apenas están limitadas por la genética. Quizás tu viaje o la ciudad te hayan dejado alguna huella"

Reid sacudió la cabeza. "Creo que son solo problemas sin resolver. Odio no saber las respuestas a las cosas y esto... Todo esto ha sido una serie de preguntas imposibles"

"La vida está llena de tales preguntas" Yeesha dijo. "El universo que nos rodea está lleno de misterios más profundos y maravillosos de los que jamás sabremos. La búsqueda de respuestas es buena, pero uno debe aceptar que nunca podrán conocerlas en su totalidad"

Reid solo gruñó. De nuevo se preguntó por qué estaban afuera, mirando hacia la montaña.

"He hablado con los demás" ella dijo, volviéndose para mirarlo más completamente. "Creemos que la ciudad debería asumir un papel más público, al menos, para evitar incidentes como este, en el futuro. Pero también, porque –difícilmente- podemos esperar no ser parte del mundo por encima de nosotros. Si D'ni va a revivir, el agua no puede permanecer en su propio pozo, debe circular entre muchos afluentes"

"Realmente, no puedes apagar eso, ¿verdad? ¿Es algún tipo de reacción contra una visión reduccionista o tu educación infantil estuvo mediada a través de símbolos?"

Yeesha se rio. "Es algo que hago. Aunque quizás el énfasis de la cultura D'ni en los símbolos vinculados a la naturaleza de la realidad impacta en el desarrollo psicológico del lenguaje"

Reid la miró.

Yeesha se encogió de hombros. "Difícil de decir. En cualquier caso, la ciudad crece, tanto de lo nuevo como de lo viejo" hizo un gesto hacia la montaña, y Reid, mirando hacia arriba, captó el extremo de las formas oscuras que se movían alrededor del cono. Figuras, casi humanoides y aún no, que se arrastraban hacia el cráter como ranas gigantes.

A la distancia, los ruidos croantes eran débiles pero inconfundibles.

"Ellos regresan" Yeesha dijo

"El... Bahro, ¿verdad? ¿Los menos? ¿Los esclavos D'ni?"

"Nuestra vergüenza y nuestra redención" Yeesha sonrió. "D'ni era tanto su mundo como el nuestro. Ellos también regresan, y es de esperar que podamos vivir en una mejor amistad que nuestros antepasados. Aquellos que ves allá, regresan a la casa que JJ y tú prepararon para ellos" Reid la miró sin comprender y ella asintió con la cabeza hacia el libro. "Los pilares que tú y tu compañera reunieron eran íconos religiosos de los Bahro. Los devolvieron a sus lugares de descanso original y ellos los han llamado de vuelta a casa"

Reid levantó la vista otra vez. Las formas oscuras casi habían desaparecido. "No... No estoy seguro de qué eso traiga algún bien"

"Nadie lo sabe" Yeesha dijo. "Pero procedemos de todos modos" ahora lo miró con intensidad. "Como deberías hacer tú... _Con JJ_"

Los ojos de Reid se agrandaron. "Cómo…"

Pero Yeesha solo sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. "Nadie sabe lo que depara el futuro, o el presente. La mayor parte de la vida transcurre saltando hacia lo desconocido con poco más que fe para sostenernos" Ella se alejó. "Así que salta… Da _ese_ salto de fe"

Ella desapareció, la lluvia dejó una huella brillante de ella, por un solo momento, antes de que cayera al suelo.

* * *

"Qué bueno verte de vuelta" JJ dijo, al siguiente día, mientras entraba a su oficina. "Pensé que planeabas pasar más tiempo allá"

"Pensaba hacerlo" dijo Reid. Se sentó, algo incómodo, al lado de su escritorio. "Simplemente... Me pareció que quedarme más tiempo allá no iba a aclarar las cosas"

"¿Tú crees?" JJ ladeó la cabeza hacia él. "¿Entonces, qué pasó?"

Reid tragó saliva. "Jennifer(*)..." comenzó. "¿Podemos hablar?"

* * *

"Lo único que hace posible la vida es la incertidumbre permanente e intolerable; no saber lo que viene después"

**_-Ursula K LeGuin_**

* * *

**(*) TEXTO ORIGINAL:** Jay...


End file.
